New Start
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: This is the story from the poll. The summary is inside. established: SetoxJou, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, HondaxAnzu, eventual: YamixYugi, AtemuxHeba yaoi
1. The New Students

Okay. Here's the new story.

Pairings are:

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

SetoxJou

MarikxMalik

BakuraxRyou

TristanxAnzu

There is no Anzu bashing in this one. Like with most of my other fics, Anzu is a friend to them and helps get Atemu and Yami with Heba and Yugi.

However, there will be Vivian bashing. It won't be as extreme as in my other story, Mistakes and Surprises, if you've read that one.

I doubt that Leo, Yuesei, Sayora, and Kyla will be in this one.

I changed how I'm going to do the story a little, but it still has the same basic idea.

I doubt that there will be any mpreg in this one, but there may be lemons later on. Won't be happening too soon, though.

Summary: Yugi and Heba Mutou are new students to Domino High. Yami and Atemu Sennen are the popular kids, and they take an instant liking to them. However, Yugi and Heba are a bit secretive about thier past, which brings up the question of why they are secretive. Things get more complicated when Seto and Mokuba Kaiba have a connection to them that no one is willing to explain. Yami, Atemu, and thier friends are determined to find out what connection thier cousin has to thier new crushes, and they also want to know about thier past? What's going to happen? Will they find out about YUgi and Heba's past? What is this connecton that the Kaiba brothers have to Yugi and Heba? And will Yami and Atemu be able to win Yugi and Heba over and steal thier hearts? Find out! Pairings: Established SetoxJou, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, TristanxAnzu eventual: YamixYugi, AtemuxHeba there will also be slight AknankanonxAmara, not much of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1- The New Students

Yami and Atemu Sennen, twins, walked to Domino High School.

Outside the school stood Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Bakura Reisu, and Marik Ismal, majority of Atemu and Yami's friends, were waiting for them.

"Hi, guys!" Anzu said happily.

"Hey. Sorry we're running behind." Atemu said.

"No prob, man. We know that you always run behind when your parents are away." Katsuya Jonouchi, better known by his friends as Jou, said.

"How did your weekend go?" Yami asked as the friends walked into the school.

"Ours was great." Bakura said.

"So was ours." Marik added.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Marik!" Malik growled.

The others laughed.

It was well-known that Ryou and Bakura were an item as well as Marik and Malik. Unfortunately, Bakura and Marik were rather crass, which usually caused Ryou and Malik to scold them.

"What? It's true." Marik said.

"How about you three?" Yami asked quickly, turning attention from the four.

"Ours was fine. Anzu and I did something together." Hiroto Honda, known as just Honda to his friends, said.

"What did you do?" Atemu asked.

"We went to see a ballet and then we went to see some kind of race." Anzu said.

"Monster truck rally." Honda supplied.

Anzu and Honda had been dating for about a year. They usually did things together on he weekends when the group had no plans, and they always did something they each liked, and the other would go because it's what the other liked to do.

"What about you, Jou?" Yami asked.

"I was just out of luck. Seto had to go out of town for the weekend on business, so Mokuba and I ended up just spending time together this weekend, which was nice, too." Jou said.

Jou was dating Seto Kaiba, the president and teenage CEO of KaibaCorp, a gaming company. Jou lived at the Kaiba mansion with Seto and his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Seto and Mokuba were Yami and Atemu's cousins.

The group went to their lockers to get the books that they would need for their first class before they all trekked to the classroom, where they sat down in a group.

The entire group were juniors.

Atemu, Yami, Anzu, Ryou, and Malik were at the top of their class while Jou and Honda struggled slightly although they still did fine with Bs and Cs. Bakura and Marik just skated by with the help of their boyfriends.

"Little Miss Perfect is glaring again." Yami muttered.

The group knew that he was referring to Vivian Wong. She wasn't a rich girl, but she had the attitude of one and thought that she did no wrong and that everyone should do what she wanted. She had been after Yami and Atemu, but when both declined to date her, she spread rumors that Yami and Atemu were gay, which ended up being true.

"I think she still hated the fact that you two made her look foolish when she said you were gay and hoped to humiliate you, but ended up just outing you two." Jou said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Like we care. We were planning to come out anyway. Besides, she shouldn't have thought that she could force us to date her by spreading rumors about us." Atemu said.

"Besides, it's not like we really care what she thinks. She doesn't ask us on dates anymore. Just makes sire that new students know it." Yami said.

"Not that you care who knows." Honda remarked.

"Nope." the brothers said.

"Anyway, are we doing anything after school?" Jou asked.

"We'd like to, but Mom and Dad are supposed to be home when we get out of school, and we promised them that we would come straight home after school." Atemu said.

"Too bad. Guess the rest of us will have to find something to do." Honda said.

Marik smirked. "I think that Bakura and I can find something interesting to do." Marik said.

"Indeed. It should be fun." Bakura agreed.

"You're not doing anything drastic. Last time, you almost got thrown in jail." Malik said.

"That was just one time two years ago." Bakura protested.

"And we're not chancing that either." Ryou snapped.

The others laughed.

"I think that something normal would be better." Anzu said.

"Like what?" Honda asked.

Before anyone could answer, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, class. Settle down. We have to get started." the teacher said.

Everyone turned to face forward.

"Class, before we do start, we have two new students. I'd like you to make them feel welcome." the teacher said.

Two boys walked in. They were both rather short, had tri-colored hair in spikes and both had amethyst eyes. One of them was tanned while the other had pale skin.

The group of friends hid their gasps. The two new students looked almost exactly like Yami and Atemu save for a few difference.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." the teacher said.

"My name is Heba Mutou." the tanned one said.

"I'm Yugi Mutou." the other said.

The teacher noticed empty seats at the back of the classroom right behind Yami and Atemu. "You may sit in the seats behind Yami and Atemu. Please raise your hands." the teacher said.

Yami and Atemu raised their hands.

Yugi and Heba went to take their seats behind their look-alikes.

"All right, class. let's get started." the teacher said.

The class started.

Yami, Atemu, and their friends wondered about the new students. They hadn't thought that anyone could look like Yami and Atemu, but these two looked scarily like them.

'Hmm. I wonder who they are.' Yami thought.

* * *

After class, it was time for break.

Yami, Atemu, and their friends met under the Sakura tree like they always do.

"Yami, Atemu. Do you two have two other twins to make you quadruplets?" Jou asked.

"Not to our knowledge. That was just weird." Atemu said.

"You have to admit that they're cute, though." Anzu said.

"Watch it, Honda. You may be losing your girlfriend to one of them." Jou said.

"No. I'm just saying that they look cute. I expect that they have girls throwing themselves at them." Anzu said.

"Yeah, and I bet that Vivian will be one of the first ones." Bakura said.

Ryou noticed that Yugi and Heba were walking across the schoolyard to sit under another Sakura tree. "Hey. There they are." Ryou said.

The group looked to see the boys sitting under the Sakura tree, talking.

"Never thought that we'd actually meet anyone that was shorter than you two." Marik joked.

Yami and Atemu sent him death glares although what he had said was true. Neither one was very tall, and most of the kids their age were taller than them, but these two were even shorter than them.

"Wonder where they came from?" Honda mused.

Atemu and Yami hadn't been able to take their eyes off of the two new kids.

"Oh, that's so cute." Anzu said, clapping her hands together.

"What is?" Honda asked.

"Yami and Atemu have crushes on the new kids." Anzu said.

"We do not!" the brothers exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh yeah. Then why do you keep starring at them?" Anzu asked.

"We're just curious about them. They are new." Yami said, trying to contain his blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Malik asked.

"We don't even know them. How can we have crushes?" Atemu asked.

"You like how they look. Just a natural attraction. " Jou said.

"I just hope that you're not crushing on the same one." Marik said.

"We are not crushing on anyone, Marik!" Atemu snapped.

"Even if we were, there's nothing to say that they are gay." Yami said.

"They could be bi, you know." Ryou pointed out.

Anzu looked up and her stare hardened. "Uh-oh. Miss Perfect is making her move." Anzu said.

They all looked to see that Vivian was approaching Yugi and Heba.

"Great. Wonder what she plans to tell them." Bakura growled.

"What she always does, probably." Honda said.

Yami and Atemu could barely contain their growls. Even though they wouldn't admit it, Atemu was crushing on Heba, and Yami was crushing on Yugi, and they didn't like the thought of Vivian approaching them because they had a feeling that Vivian would do more than tell them that they were gay.

"I think that Bakura and I will sneak up and see what she says." Marik said.

"Marik, you promised me no more spying." Malik said.

"Could you let them just this once?" Atemu asked.

"Well, okay. Just because we need to know what she says." Ryou agreed.

Bakura and Marik snuck over to hide in the bushes close to where Yugi and Heba were.

* * *

"Hello. You're the new students, right?" Vivian asked.

'You're in our class, so you know we are.' Heba thought.

"Yes, we are. Can we help you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Vivian Wong, the most wanted girl in school. I thought that maybe one of you would like to date me." Vivian said sweetly. 'Yami and Atemu are going to regret not going out with me. I'll just date one of these twerps until they come around.' Vivian thought.

"I'm sorry, but we're not looking for dates right now." Heba said.

"Why not?" Vivian hissed.

"We just moved her a few days ago. Neither one of us are interested in dating. We'd like to get to know the school and town before we date." Yugi answered.

"You'll fine no one better to date than me." Vivian told them.

Heba frowned. "I think that you've come to the wrong people with your vendetta." Heba said.

"What vendetta?" Vivian asked innocently.

"The one you have with Yami and Atemu Sennen. You see, you hear a lot of things through the school's grapevine. This is our first day, but we heard that you have been after them for years. You're planning to use us to get to them, and that's not happening." Yugi said.

"You'll have to find someone else to make them jealous." Heba said.

"You'll pay for that. No one turns me down." Vivian growled before she stormed off.

"How long before the school had rumors about us?" Heba asked.

"By lunch time." Yugi answered.

* * *

Bakura and Marik rejoined their friends, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Honda asked.

"The grapevine's done it's job." Bakura said.

"Meaning?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Little Miss Perfect asked one of them to be her boyfriend. She didn't care which one. Turns out they had already heard about her obsession with Yami and Atemu and knew that Vivian was going to use them to try and make them jealous. They turned her down flat and told her that she wouldn't use them. She stormed off after saying that they would regret it." Marik said.

"Great. That means Vivian will spread the rumor that they are gay." Yami said.

They knew that Vivian spread the rumor that any guy who turned her down was gay, and the only way to end the rumor was for the guy to go out with her.

"Well, I wonder if they'll break like all the others." Atemu said.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Yami said.

The bell rang for break to be over, so the group gathered their things and headed to their next class.

* * *

Atemu was in the advanced biology class, so he was alone in the class. He was also alone on his lab assignments since there was an odd number of students. He was startled when Heba walked in.

"Sit down class." the teacher said.

Everyone did as they were told.

"We have a new student joining us, Heba Mutou. Mr. Sennen, since you have no lab partner, Mr. Mutou will be paired with you for the rest of the year. Now, get in your partners." the teacher said.

Heba joined Atemu over at the lab station.

The teacher came over and said, "Mr. Sennen, I would like you to catch Mr. Mutou up on what we've done." the teacher said.

"Yes, sir." Atemu replied.

The teacher nodded, and walked off.

"Well, we just started in cell biology, so we were supposed to do a lab on studying the cell today." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I read that in the lab manual." Heba said.

"Okay. We can do the lab and then I'll help you catch up with where we are now." Atemu said.

Heba nodded, and the two got to work.

Atemu and Heba were the first ones done with the lab and there was till an hour left of class.

"Well done. I'm glad to see you have a challenge now, Mr. Sennen." the teacher said before walking off.

"What did he mean?" Heba asked.

"Oh. I've been at the top of the class with no one to really challenge me. I guess he just means I have someone who can keep up with me now." Atemu explained.

"I see. Well, I don't compete with people in school. I just do the best that I can." Heba said.

"That's what I do." Atemu replied. He looked over at Heba and said, "Heba, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Heba asked, a little wary.

"I was just wondering if you and Yugi are related and are you twins?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. We're twin brothers. I take it that you and Yami are, too." Heba said.

"Yeah. Yami and I are twins." Atemu agreed.

Heba smiled. "That wasn't hard to figure out." Heba said. He then glanced at Atemu and said, "By the way, were the two in the bushes spying on me and Yugi when Vivian came to talk to us your friend?"

Atemu looked shocked. "You knew they were there?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "They were discreet, but Yugi and I usually are very aware of our surroundings." Heba said.

"Yeah. You see, we know Vivian, and we were afraid she's trick you into going out with her." Atemu said.

"Your school has a very profound grapevine. We knew pretty fast. Besides, someone that straightforward can't be good. She also said it like a snob, and I don't care for people like that." Heba said.

"Just so you know, she'll be spreading rumors." Atemu said.

"Thought that she might." Heba said.

"Listen. Do you and your brother want to eat with me and my friends at lunch?" Atemu asked.

"Do you think that they'll mind? I don't want to intrude." Heba said.

"It's no problem. Believe me." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll see if Yugi wants to." Heba said.

"Okay. We always eat under one of the Sakura trees." Atemu said.

"The one that you were under earlier?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had advanced mathematic together, much to Yami's surprise.

Yami hadn't thought that anyone he knew would want to take such an advanced class.

Since the teacher wasn't there, Yugi wasn't sure where to sit until Yami waved him over.

Yugi decided to walk over and sat down in one of the desks beside Yami.

"I guess you're one of the few to chance this class." Yami said.

Yugi smiled slightly. "I guess so. I've always liked a challenge, and any other math class would have been too easy fro me." Yugi said.

"If you're looking for a challenge, then you'll get one. This is a pretty tough class. The advanced biology class that my crazy brother decided to take is the only class this school offers that is harder than this class." Yami said.

"When does he have advanced biology?" Yugi asked.

"Right now." Yami answered.

"I guess he'll be seeing my brother. Heba's taking the class, too." Yugi said.

"I don't see why anyone would want to take that class." Yami said.

"Neither do I, but Heba said the exact same thing to me about the math class." Yugi said.

"True. Atemu also said that to me." Yami said.

"How far in the book are you?" Yugi asked.

"We're on chapter three, and we've only been in school a month." Yami said.

"I've got some catching up to do." Yugi said.

"I'll help you out." Yami said.

"Thanks. I think that I'm going to need it." Yugi said.

"If you don't mind my asking, are you and Heba twins?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we are, and unless I miss my guess, you and Atemu are, too." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We are. We couldn't be more different, but we are." Yami said.

"Except where academics are concerned." Yugi said.

"Excuse me?" Yami asked.

"I heard that you and Atemu are at the top of the junior class." Yugi said.

"Oh. Yeah. We are." Yami said. He looked at Yugi and said, "I take it that you are, too, considering the fact that you're taking this class."

"Yeah. Heba and I were at the top of our class at our old school." Yugi said.

"I guess Atemu and I might want to watch ourselves." Yami said.

"By the way, were the blonde and white haired guys who spied on us while Vivian was talking to us your friends?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him in surprise. "You knew that they were there?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. They were discreet, but I'm pretty good at observing my surroundings." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Marik was the blonde, and Bakura was the other. Ever since Atemu and I turned down dates with her, she's been determined to make our lives a living hell, which she doesn't manage, and that irks her even more. We wondered if she would try and trick you into dating her." Yami said.

"Well, this school has a very good and fast grapevine. We found out before class even started. I think that we'll have rumors about us soon." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You will. She cannot stand being turned down." Yami said.

"I guess these have been bad blows to her ego then." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Yami replied. He thought a moment before he said, "Would you and your brother like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"I don't want to intrude on you and your friends." Yugi said.

"You wouldn't. They won't mind." Yami said.

"Well, I'll see what Heba thinks." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The teacher walked in and said, "Class, settle down." She looked around and said, "I believe that we have a new student, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi raised his hand.

"Good. Find a student to help you catch up." the teacher said.

"Yea, ma'am." Yugi replied.

"Now, let's get started." the teacher said.

All the students got out their books and notebooks, and the teacher started to teach the class.

* * *

Okay. That's the first chapter. I hope that you liked the start. It should get more interesting as it goes. Sorry if this one wasn't very good.

The next chapter has Vivian trying to stir up trouble during lunch. There'll be some friendship bonding between Yugi and Heba and all the others.

Sorry, but the YamixYugi and AtemuxHeba romance won't come in for a little bit.

R&R.


	2. Lunchtime Trouble

Chapter 2- Lunchtime Trouble

After their classes met up, Yugi and Heba met up at their lockers, which were right beside each other.

"Yugi, Atemu and I have advanced biology together, and he wanted to know if we wanted to eat lunch with him and his friends." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami and I have advanced mathematics together. He asked me the exact same thing." Yugi said.

Heba also laughed. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that we're going to eat lunch with them." Heba said.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go and meet up with them." Yugi said.

The two left the school building with their lunch and saw Yami and Atemu with their friends under the Sakura tree.

Atemu saw them and waved them on over.

Yugi and Heba went over and sat down with them.

"Glad that you two decided to join us." Atemu said.

"Well, with two invitations to eat with you, it was kind of hard to refuse." Heba said.

"Two?" Yami and Atemu asked at the same time.

"Apparently, Yami asked me and Atemu asked Heba." Yugi said.

"I think that we were covered on asking them to eat with us." Honda said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Spare me." Bakura muttered.

"Ignore him." Ryou told him, shooting Bakura a glare.

"Anyway, I think that everyone needs to know who they're eating with." Atemu said.

"I'm Katsuya Jonouchi, but I'd rather you just call me Jou." Jou said.

"I'm Hiroto Honda. My friends just call me Honda." Honda said.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki." Anzu said.

"My name's Ryou Bakura." Ryou said. He nudged Bakura so that he would speak.

"I'm Bakura Reisu." Bakura grumbled.

"My name's Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

"Marik Ismal." Marik said.,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"I'm Heba Mutou." Heba added.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, can we eat?" Jou asked.

Everyone except Yugi and Heba groaned.

"Are we missing something?" Heba asked.

"Once you get to know Jou, you find out that he is always hungry." Atemu explained.

"Always?" Yugi asked.

"Always." everyone but Jou said.

Jou glared. "Not funny." Jou said.

"It is to us." Yami said.

"I don't see how Seto can afford your food bill." Bakura said.

"Well, Seto is one of the richest men in the world." Honda said.

"Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Seto Kaiba. Jou's his boyfriend." Atemu explained.

"Yeah, and you're cousin." Anzu put in.

"Cousin?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Seto is mine and Yami's older cousin." Atemu said.

"Arrogant prick." Jou muttered.

"And he's saying this about his boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Seto and Jou have a-love/hate relationship. Their way of communicating is arguing. You'll get used to it and those types of comments." Malik said.

"I guess everyone has their own way of having a relationship, although that's a bit unusual." Heba said.

"For them, it's a norm." Anzu said.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Little Miss Perfect is heading her skinny ass over here." Bakura said.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Vivian." Atemu answered in a low voice.

"Well, hello." Vivian said in her sickeningly sick voice.

Heba pasted on a fake smile and said, "Hello, Vivian. Is there something that we can do for you?"

"I just wondered why you're hanging out with these fags." Vivian said.

"Watch who you're calling a fag." Bakura growled.

"Why? It's what you are." Vivian hissed.

Yugi hid a smirk. "Why whatever do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other a little nervously, not knowing Yugi was being playful.

"Didn't you know? Yami and Atemu here are fags. So are Jonouchi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik." Vivian said.

Jou death glared at her.

"Should that matter to us?" Heba asked.

"I just thought that you would like to know what kind of people you are sitting with. You might make a bad name for yourself." Vivian said with a smirk.

"Would that be the one that we get by sitting with people who prefer guys over girls, or would that be the name you gave us because you were angry that we turned you down?" Yugi asked.

"Why does it matter?" Vivian snapped.

"Simple. You were calling me and Yugi gay before we even sat with them, so there's not much difference in whether or not we sit with them or not." Heba said.

"The only way that you'll get your reputations back is by going out with me." Vivian said.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Vivian?" Atemu growled. He was sick of her messing with him and his friends all because of her vendetta.

"This doesn't concern you, Atemu." Vivian snapped.

Jou started to say something, but Yugi said, "Jou, don't worry about it. We can handle this ourselves."

"You sure?" Anzu asked, knowing that they didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Let them talk, Mazaki." Vivian said.

"I don't take orders from whores." Anzu shot back.

"What did you call me?" Vivian said.

Anzu stood up and said, "Do you need to have that repeated?"

"Anzu, Vivian came over here to speak to us, so let us deal with this." Heba said.

Anzu's glare didn't leave her face, but she did sit back down by Honda.

"Now, are either one of you going to go out with me, or are your reputations at this school ruined?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian, you should know that I won't sleep with someone just to get my reputation back. Besides, you just saved me a lot of trouble." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Vivian growled.

Heba smirked. "You really do need everything spelled out." Before Vivian could remark, Heba said, "You were about ¼ right on this one, but you were ¾ right."

"Meaning?" Vivian asked.

"You saved me the trouble of having to come out and say that I'm gay. I prefer guys, so there's no way in hell that I would be caught dead in bed with a woman, much less you." Yugi said.

"So, you're just another fag." Vivian said.

"I prefer the term gay, but if that's what you prefer to say, suit yourself, but yes." Yugi said.

"Would you like your reputation cleared up, Heba?" Vivian asked.

"Just so you know, I don't sleep around just for the heck of it. The only reason that I would sleep with someone is because I love them. And I am bi, but I lean more towards guys than girls." Heba said.

"Then neither one of you will ever have good reputations then." Vivian hissed.

"Fine by us." Heba said.

Angry and embarrassed, Vivian stormed off.

"You could have had your reputations back." Jou said.

"Yeah, well, all a reputation is, is what other people think of you, and quite honestly, I don't care what other people think. I'm happy with who I am, and that's all the really matters." Yugi said.

"We're you two serious? About being gay and bi?" Honda asked.

"Yes. I assume that's no problem." Heba said.

"Nope. You see that a lot of our group is gay." Honda said.

"And I'm bi, too, but you see that I'm with Bakura." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Anzu and Honda are the only "normal" ones, and I use the term by what other people think. They're dating, actually." Jou said.

"Yep. We don't mind them liking guys, though." Honda said.

"No kidding. It's not a bad thing. Not like they hit on every guy they come across. Well, Yami and Atemu, anyway, since they're the only ones not taken." Anzu said.

Yami and Atemu looked at Anzu and wondered what she was up to.

"How does the school itself feel about it?" Yugi asked.

"Thought that you didn't care?" Marik sneered.

"I don't. I was just curious." Yugi answered.

"Well, depends on who you are talking about. If it's one of Vivian's cohorts, they'll hate you, but most other people who are not influenced by her don't care. Vivian isn't as popular as she's like you to believe. She dresses and acts rich and snobby, but she's not. In fact, her family is lower-middle class." Yami said.

"I really could care less. Even if I liked girls, she would be the last one that I would go out with. I can't stand it when people have that superior attitude, like just because they're popular or rich, they're better than you." Heba said.

"Yeah. That's about how we all feel." Ryou said.

"Hey. Yugi. Heba. Where did you two move from?" Jou asked.

"We were living in Kyoto." Yugi answered.

"Why move to Domino? I mean, it's not the grandest of towns." Atemu said.

"We know. You see, our father died recently, and we made a petition so that we didn't have to go into foster care. We're seventeen so we live on our own. Our grandfather owned a Game Shop, but it was closed down when he passed away two years ago." Yugi said.

"When we were given the right to live on our own, we decided that we would come here to Domino to reopen the shop. We're in the process of getting that done. We wanted to open the shop in our grandfather's memory." Heba finished.

"Wow. Sorry about your dad." Ryou said.

"Thanks, but the truth is that we never close to our father. Still hurts, but we just weren't as close as some kids are with their fathers." Yugi said.

"Hey. Are you talking about the Kame Game Shop. The old shop that sells all kinds of games, antiques and new?" Yami asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Heba said.

"We used to go there all the time." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It'd be nice to have it open again." Yami agreed.

"We could even help you guys out." Anzu added.

"You don't have to do that." Yugi said.

"We know, but it might be fun." Ryou said.

The bell for lunch to end came.

"Well, we'd better get inside." Yami said.

"Yeah. The bitch Vivian cost us a good bit of our time." Bakura muttered.

"Stop complaining. Let's go." Ryou said.

The entire group headed inside the school for the rest of their classes.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami ended up having the history class together.

"We're having a lot of classes together." Atemu remarked.

"Well, it seems like having advanced classes makes the chances of having classes together better." Yugi said.

"True. I think that we all like to challenge ourselves." Yami said.

"Well, not like it's a bad thing. I mean, Mom and Dad like the fact that you and I push ourselves like this." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change how hard it is." Yami said.

The teacher walked in and said, "Class, today we're going to be working in groups. You can choose your own groups to do the assignments. You can choose your own groups, and there can only be up to four in a group." the teacher said.

Yami, Atemu, Yugi, and Heba instantly decided that they would work together.

Splitting up the work, the four ended up being the first ones done.

"That was rather easy." Yugi said.

"Well, if you read the chapter before-hand, it helps." Atemu said.

"Well, we didn't know where you were in the book." Heba said.

"Yeah. We do a chapter a class. She'll discuss the chapter in depth with us next." Yami said.

"Anyway, if you two are living on your own, how do you plan to get the money to open it back up?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. We have a private backer. They don't want anyone to know who they are. Heba and I will run the Game Shop ourselves." Yugi said.

"I bet you're indebted to the private backer." Yami said.

"You could say that." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the teacher called the class to order.

After going over the discussion, the teacher gave them a project. "You will be given a period in time and must write a research paper on it as well as make a 3-D model and present it to the class. You'll also give a brief history of the time that you are given during the presentation. You'll be allowed to have partners. I will assign them to you." the teacher said.

There were a few groans heard in the room.

"Great. Just what we need." Yami muttered.

"Something wrong?" Heba asked.

"Yami and I always end up with crappy partners. We usually end up doing all the work, and the partner gets the grade that we earned. It's not like we could refuse to do the work, or we'd get a bad grade, too, and that wouldn't be too smart." Atemu said.

"I see your point. That really bites." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It does." Atemu agreed.

"Atemu Sennen, you'll be paired with Heba Mutou." the teacher said.

"Okay. Maybe I have a good one this time." Atemu said.

"Don't worry. I always do my share of the work." Heba said.

"Yami Sennen, you'll be paired with Yugi Mutou." the teacher said.

"Finally. A good partner." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'll share the work load." Yugi agreed.

"The research paper has to be ten pages long. The 3-D model needs to be as detailed and accurate as you can get them. You'll get a handout before you leave on what's expected. You have a month to do this. You'll have a month to do this, but I would suggest that you start within the next week. There will be no switching of topics. I'll know if you did." the teacher said.

It was then that the bell rang.

"Get your handouts before you leave." the teacher said.

As the students filed out of the room, they got their handouts.

"Well, looked like you and I have ancient Rome, Heba. More specifically, the Roman Empire." Atemu said.

"That won't be too bad. We'll be able to find a lot of information on it." Heba said.

"Well, we lucked out, too, Yugi. We have ancient Egypt, the dynasties." Yami said.

"They may have a lot of information, but it's still not what I would call an easy assignment." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Atemu agreed.

* * *

The next class was gym, which Yugi and Heba had along with Yami, Atemu, Ryou, and Jou.

"Gym. This is my favorite class!" Jou said.

"Yeah. Because there's no actual bookwork involved." Yami muttered.

"So what?" Jou asked.

"It's an easy class." Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah. That's why I like it. It's the one subject that I excel at." Jou said with a grin.

"You get used to him." Atemu said.

"Oh. Okay." Heba said.

There was a whistle, and they all turned their attention to their coach.

"We'll be playing dodge ball today, so hope you're ready." the coach said,

"Yes! I love this game!" Jou said.

"Yeah. Because he actually gets to hit people and not get in trouble for it." Atemu said.

"Does he gets in fights?" Yugi asked.

"He used to, but he doesn't anymore. The only time that he gets into fights now is when he's taking up for one of his friends, or when someone pisses him off." Atemu replied.

Everyone split up into two teams.

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami were on one team, and Ryou and Jou were on the other team.

The team members started to throw the balls at the other team while trying to dodge the other team's balls.

Yami was able to hit two of the opposing team before he was hit with the ball and put out.

Atemu was put out after only knocking out one of the opposing team.

Heba managed three of them before he was also was out.

Ryou was knocked out after he put Heba out.

Soon, it came down to Yugi and Jou being the only ones left.

"Well, I think that Yugi's lost." Atemu said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Jou's never lost at this game." Ryou answered.

"You don't know my brother very well then." Heba said.

After throwing and dodging several balls, Yugi was bale knock Jou out.

The coach whistled again. "Well, looks like we have a new winner." the coach said.

The game had taken up most of the class period, so the students went to shower and change.

"I haven't been beaten before. You're a great player, Yugi." Jou said.

"Thanks, Jou." Yugi said.

"Yugi's rather athletic. He runs every morning." Heba said.

"Remind me never to race against him." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "I just run for sport. Nothing else." Yugi said.

Soon, they left the gym to head to their next class.

* * *

Yugi and Heba's last class was English, which they also had with Yami and Atemu.

Nothing interesting happened in that class.

Yugi and Heba were at their lockers.

"What should we do now?" Heba asked.

"We have that meeting with the building inspector." Yugi answered.

"Right. I forgot about that." Heba said.

"Which would be why I remembered." Yugi said.

"Yugi! Heba!"

The two turned to see Yami and Atemu approaching them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over to our house to start on those projects." Atemu said.

"Well, we have to meet a building inspector to make sure the Game Shop is up to code at four. If you give us the address, we'll come over there after we're done." Yugi said.

"Okay. That'll work. Our parents are just getting back, and they'll ant to see us for a while." Yami said.

"If today's not good for you, then we'll just start another time." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it. Mom and Dad like to meet our new friends anyway." Atemu said.

"Well, if there's no trouble, then we'll probably come around six." Heba said.

"Okay. Dad's got an extensive library. We can get all of our sources there." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi agreed.

Atemu wrote down their address and handed it to Heba. "We'll see you then." Atemu said.

"Okay. Bye." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami said their good-byes before they walked off.

"Well, I think that we have homework dates." Heba said.

"Yeah. Let's get home so that we can be ready for when the building inspector comes." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think the building will pass, but at least we'll be closer to opening the shop." Heba said.

"I know. I'm sure that Grandpa will like the fact that we're reopening the Game Shop. You know he loved that place." Heba said.

"I know. Let's go before we're late." Yugi said.

The twins left the school to go home.

* * *

That was chapter 2. You'll find a little more about Yugi and Heba's past later.

The next chapter has Yugi and Heba meeting Yami and Atemu's parents. Might have Yugi and Heba's first encounter with Seto in it, too.

R&R.


	3. The Sennen Family

Chapter 3- The Sennen Family

"Well, I've gone over the entire building, and it looks like it's all up to code." the building inspector said.

"Thank you. We worked hard to make sure that it was." Yugi said.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, there's no problem here." the building inspector said. He handed Heba a sheet of paper and said, "This is proof that the building as been inspected and approved. It'll need to be handing up where anyone can see it when you get the shop opened."

"Okay. Thank you. We'll be sure to do that." Heba said.

The building inspector bid them good-bye and then got into his truck and left.

Yugi and Heba went back into the Game Shop.

"Well, that's one more obstacle out of the way." Heba said.

"Yeah. If all goes well, we should be able to have the shop opened again in a few weeks." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Heba said.

Yugi's cell phone rang.

"Who would be calling you?" Heba asked, knowing that his brother wouldn't have given his cell number to anyone.

"I gave the number to Yami." Yugi said. He opened his cell phone and said, "Hello?"

"Yugi, it's Yami." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami. Is there anything I can do for you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I told our parents about you and Heba, and they said that you could join us if you wanted to." Yami said.

"Are you sure that it wouldn't be-" Yugi started.

"No, Yugi. You would no be intruding." Yami assured him.

"Hold on a second. Let me ask Heba." Yugi said. He covered the mouth piece and said, "Heba, they want to know if we want to join them for dinner."

"I guess we could. We were planning to go over there anyway." Heba said.

Yugi nodded and uncovered the mouthpiece of his phone. "Yeah. We'll join you for dinner. What time should be there?" Yugi asked.

"The time that we had already set." Yami answered. As an afterthought, Yami added, "Don't worry about how you dress. Just casual."

"Okay. We'll see you then." Yugi agreed before he hung up with Yami.

"What time?" Heba asked.

"The time that we had already set, six." Yugi answered.

"You should have asked if we needed to dress a special way to not." Heba said.

"Yami told me that we just had to dress casually." Yugi answered.

"Okay." Heba said. He looked at the clock and said, "It's four-thirty now. We should probably go on and get ready. The address says that it'll take us at least thirty minutes to drive there." Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Yugi went and got his shower first. When he was done, Heba went in and got his shower while Yugi got ready. Heba also got ready when he go tout.

Yugi was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. He also wore a collar around his neck. He had on boots.

Heba was dressed similarly to Yugi, only he had on a dark purple shirt. He also wore boots.

"Well, it's just five, so we really don't have to leave just yet." Yugi said.

"What should we do until then?" Heba asked.

"I think that we should look into what we need as far as stock." Yugi said.

The two brothers sat down at the kitchen table and started going through the catalogues of new and old gamers, and they talked about which ones they wanted to stock in the shop when they opened it.

At one point, Yugi glanced up at the clock and then said, "It's time for us to go."

Heba saw that it was only five-twenty and said, "Why are we leaving a little early?"

"Because we're not exactly sure where it is, so I think that we should go on." Yugi said.

"Good point. Better to go and find it early than be late." Heba agreed.

The two left the shop and locked it before they went to their car. The two shared ownership of a 2006 silver Chevy Cobalt.

Yugi got behind the wheel and Heba for in the passenger side. Yugi started the car and drove out and toward the Sennen home.

* * *

Yami and Atemu had gotten ready for dinner and walked out of their separate rooms although they were side-by-side.

Yami wore black leather pants and a black, sleeveless shirt. He also had on a black collar and wore boots.

Atemu also wore black leather pants, but he wore a white dress shirt. He also had on a collar and boots.

"I hope that Yugi and Heba don't dress up for dinner." Atemu told his brother.

"Well, I told Yugi not to, so I hope that they take what I said seriously." Yami said, knowing that his parents didn't care for fancy dressing in a quiet dinner.

"Come on. We should go on downstairs." Yami said.

The two walked downstairs and found their parents in the living room.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two got down here early for once." Aknankanon Sennen said.

"Yeah, well, we know that you hate it when we're late, Dad." Yami said,

"No. You two wanted to be down here earlier because of your friends coming here." Amara Sennen said.

"Well, I think that Yugi and Heba might prefer it if we were down here when they arrived. I don't think they want to meet our parents when we're not around." Atemu said.

"True. You're friends should be arriving before long if they're punctual." Amara said, seeing that the time was five forty-five.

* * *

Yugi, and Heba found the Sennen home and were stunned.

"Are you that this is the right address, brother?" Yugi asked.

Heba looked back down at the paper Atemu had given him and said, "Yep. This is the address that Atemu gave me."

"Well, I believe that our new friends have forgotten to tell us something." Yugi said as he and Heba got out of the car.

They walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hope they don't mind us being ten minutes early." Yugi said.

The door was opened by Yami, who said, "Oh, hey. Glad that you could make it." He stepped aside and then said, "Come on in."

Yugi and Heba walked into the house, which they found to be more lavish than what they were used to, but still rather subtle.

Atemu walked out and said, "Hey. Glad that you could make it."

"You two tend to say the same thing a lot, don't you?" Heba asked.

"Come again?" Atemu asked, confused.

"I said the same thing to them." Yami clarified.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"Well, boys, Are you planning to introduce us?" Amara asked.

"Oh, right. Mom, Dad. This is Yugi and Heba Mutou." Atemu said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"These are our parents, Aknankanon and Amara Sennen." Yami added in.

"It's nice to meet you both." Yugi said.

"Nice to meet you, too. You two weren't kidding when you said that they looked a great deal like you." Aknankanon said.

A man came into the room and said, "Dinner is ready."

"Come on, and we'll eat." Aknankanon said.

The six walked into the dining room where they sat down to eat.

As they were eating, the group made small talk.

"Tell me. Where did you boys move from?" Amara asked.

"We originally lived in Kyoto." Yugi answered.

"Kyoto's a rather big city. Why would you leave there to live in a small town like Domino?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, we didn't really care for living in the big city and wanted to live somewhere smaller. Plus, our grandfather owned the Kame Game Shop, but it closed down after he died, so we came back here to reopen the shop in his memory." Heba added.

"You mean, you two are Sugoroku Mutou's grandsons?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, we are." Yugi answered. He thought a moment and hen said, "You went to his funeral, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Solomon and I had become friends since we had moved to Domino. With Yami and Atemu going to the shop so much, it was no wonder." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Atemu both blushed lightly at the remark.

"I'm afraid that I vaguely remember that you were there. I'm afraid that I didn't pay much attention to who was there and who was not." Yugi said.

"That's understandable. You had just lost your grandfather." Aknankanon said.

"You mentioned at school that a building inspector was coming. Did the Game Shop pass the inspection?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it did. We're hoping to reopen the shop in a couple of weeks." Yugi answered.

"How are you going to balance that and school?" Amara asked.

"The shop will just be open after school and on weekends. We're not planning to drop out of school." Heba answered.

"Are you the only two that are going to run the shop?" Amara asked.

"Don't worry. The guys and I have offered to help them out when we can." Atemu said.

"Although they don't have to do that." Heba put in.

"We know that, but we'd like to help you out. What are friends for, anyway?" Yami asked.

There was a question that Amara wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if now was the best time. Although she had no problem with her sons being gay, just as her husband had no problem with it, she worried how Yugi and Heba would react when they found out that the two were gay.

Yami seemed to sense what his mother was thinking, since she knew that were given grief sometimes because of their sexual preference. "Don't worry, Mom. They already know." Yami said.

"They do?" Amara and Aknankanon said at the same time.

"Yeah." Atemu said.

Heba and Yugi looked utterly confused, having no clue what was going on.

"They were wondering if you knew we were gay." Atemu clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. We found out earlier." Yugi said.

"You don't usually tell people that fast." Aknankanon stated.

"Well, we didn't exactly tell them. Vivian was up to her tricks again and told them. She was on her vendetta thing again and asked them out." Yami said.

"We refused, of course." Heba said.

"Most people who refuse her she blackens their reputation." Amara said, knowing what Vivian was like.

"Oh, she did. In fact, before lunch, she had the entire school saying we were gay." Heba said.

"That's terrible! She shouldn't do things like that." Amara said.

Yami and Atemu couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me. Vivian was the one embarrassed in the end." Atemu said.

"Meaning?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, we were sitting with them and the others at lunch when she told us. Mostly, she said she'd clear up our reputations if one of us dated. Anyway, Yugi and merely told her that she didn't really tell lies. Yugi's gay, too, and I'm bi, so us having a problem with it would have been very hypocritical." Heba said.

"I see. I take it Vivian didn't take that real well." Aknankanon said. He really didn't care if Vivian was humiliated or not since he disliked the way that she treated his sons.

"I have a feeling that since she knows I'm bi, she'll still try to get me to date her." Heba said.

"Would you?" Amara asked.

"No. Vivian has one of those "I'm-better-than-everyone-else-so-you-should-bow-to-me' attitudes, and I don't rally like being around people who act snobbish and have a superior attitude." Heba said.

"It is an awful attitude to have." Aknankanon said.

"And that's the kind of attitude Vivian keeps. Although she was pretty much humiliated since most guys go out with her just to clear their reputations." Atemu said.

"What was there to clear up? She was right about me. She just didn't know it." Yugi said.

"Besides, it doesn't bother us what she says." Heba said.

After dinner was finished, Yugi and Heba followed Yami and Atemu upstairs so that they could start on their projects. Yami and Atemu led them into their father's library.

"Wow. This is a big library." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Father has books on just about anything. He's a very avid reader of just about everything." Yami said.

"By the way, why didn't either one of you mention that you come from a rich family?" Heba asked.

"Well, we don't like people knowing because we're afraid that they would want to be our friend because of what we could do for them, not because they like is." Yami said.

"We would have told you at some point. We just worried that you might feel differently if you knew we had money." Yami added, hoping that the two wouldn't want to stop being friends because of their family's wealth.

"We wouldn't have minded. We just don't like being around people who really flaunt it. You don't. It's people with attitudes like Vivian that we don't like." Heba explained.

"That's good to know. Let's get some work on these projects done." Yami said.

The four split in their two groups and started to work on their different projects.

* * *

While the boys were working on their projects, Amara and Aknankanon were downstairs talking.

"Yugi and Heba seem to be nice boys." Amara said.

"Yes, they do, but I always worry that something is going to go wrong." Aknankanon said.

"Are you worried that they'll hurt Atemu and Yami in some way?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. The truth is that I don't know enough about them to really know if they would or not. I hope that they are sincere. In truth, I can usually tell when someone is lying, and I don't think that they were." Aknankanon said.

Amara leaned back against the couch. "I hope not. Especially since it looks like Yami and Atemu have some crushes." Amara said.

Aknankanon smirked. "You noticed it, too." Aknankanon said.

"Well, it was kind of hard to notice the glances that Atemu was giving Heba, and Yami wad giving Yugi. I think that they're probably in denial about having the crushes, though. You know how those two are." Amara said.

"At least we know they have a chance with them." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. There's no question there. The real question is whether or not Yugi and Heba will feel the same way." Amara said. She laughed lightly and then said, "At least Yami and Atemu didn't fall for the same one."

Aknankanon laughed with her. "Yes. That would have been very bad." Aknanaknon agreed.

* * *

After doing two hours worth of research, Yugi and Heba decided that they would go on home.

"Sorry we kept you guys here so late." Yami said.

"It's no problem. It would be better to go ahead and get the research part of all this over with." Heba said.

"We do need to go, though." Yugi said.

The four put all of the books back on the bookshelves where they belonged. Yami and Atemu would just keep all their notes until the next time they worked on the project.

The four boys headed downstairs and saw that Amara and Aknanaknon were sitting in the living room.

"Did you get some work does?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah, dad. A lot, actually. Yugi and Heba just need to head on home." Atemu said.

"Drive safely, boys." Amara said.

"We will, Mrs. Sennen." Yugi said.

"Thank you for dinner." Heba said.

"Anytime, boys." Aknankanon said.

"Bye. We'll see you two at school tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Bye." Yami and Atemu said.

Yugi and Heba left the house and went to their car.

"Very nice young men." Aknankanon said.

"We thought so, too." Yami said.

"I think that they are keepers." Amara said mischievously.

"Yes. You should hold onto them." Aknankanon agreed.

"MOM! DAD!" Atemu and Yami exclaimed, starting to blush.

* * *

After arriving back home, Yugi and Heba made some tea and sat at the table together.

"What do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I think that we have made some fast friends and keeping our secret has just become really hard." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yami and Atemu along with Jou's going to make keeping the secret harder than ever." Heba agreed.

The doorbell downstairs rang.

Yugi went downstairs and opened the door. "Seto, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, can I talk to you and Heba?" Seto Kaiba asked.

"Uh, sure." Yugi agreed.

Yugi went upstairs with Seto.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"I wanted to see how you two were doing." Seto said, sitting down at the table.

"We're doing fine, Seto." Yugi said, pouring Seto a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Seto said, accepting the cup.

"We met your younger cousins and boyfriend today." Heba said.

"Yami, Atemu, and Jou. When?" Seto asked.

"Heba and I have some classes at school with them, and we have become fast friends with them all now. In fact, we just got back from Yami and Atemu's." Yugi said.

"Why were you there?" Seto asked, curious.

"We were paired with them in a project. We went over there to do some work. Plus, we have a class with at least one of them." Yugi said.

"I see. What do you think of them?" Seto asked.

"They're good people, Seto. We like them." Heba said.

"Then let me tell them about you and how you're connected to me." Seto said.

"No, Seto. Don't do that." Yugi said.

"Why not? I wouldn't mind them knowing." Seto said.

"Seto, no one needs to know about this. Heba and I are fine with no one knowing." Yugi said.

Seto sighed. "I just hate doing this. You two don't need to hide the truth." Seto said.

"Seto, we'll be fine with no one knowing, and you don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine. The Game Shop should be opened in a few weeks, and from there, we'll be okay." Yugi said.

"I just wish that you would do more to let me help you." Seto said.

"Seto, you gave us the money to reopen the Game Shop. You've done more than enough, but you need to stop coming over here unannounced and without a good reason. People are bound to notice a powerful CEO coming to a small shop like this without a good reason." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, but I worry. I don't want anything to happen to you two." Seto said.

"Nothing will Seto. We know how to take care of ourselves. Being friends with Yami, Atemu, and Jou, they're bound to introduce us. Act like this is the first time that you met us." Yugi said.

"Look. I know why you're doing this and you don't need to. I'm not ashamed, so why should you be?" Seto asked.

"Seto, you know why. Your company's reputation. It might hurt it, and I don't want that to happen." Yugi said.

"Besides, we'll be okay. You can stop worrying so much." Heba added.

Seto sighed. "Is there nothing that I can say to change your mind?" Seto asked.

"No." Yugi and Heba said.

"Together. All right. I'll tell Mokuba to act like he doesn't know you when he sees you. I may not like this, but I'll respect why. I will keep a check on you." Seto said.

"How? It'll arouse suspicion." Yugi said.

"No. I'll send Mokuba here periodically. Jou mentioned helping a few new friends with their shop when it opened. I can send him under the guise of seeing Jou. Than again, Mokuba will like being in a shop full of games." Seto said.

"Okay. We'll agree to that. Just don't tell anyone. No one has to know about your connection to us." Yugi said.

"All right. Just call me if you need anything." Seto said.

After getting nods of agreement from Yugi and Heba, Seto left.

* * *

I know that the part with Seto probably confused you, but that'll be cleared up later in teh story. I promise. Hope you liked this chapter.

Next chapter has a little more Vivian bashing and Yugi and Heba's "first" encounter with Seto and Mokuba.

R&R.


	4. Lunchtime Trickery and First Meetings

Chapter 4- Lunchtime Trickery and First Meetings

A few weeks had passed by, and Yugi and Heba found that they were enjoying life in Domino.

Currently, they were sitting around the Sakura tree with all of their friends at break.

"Really? You're going to be able to reopen the shop?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yep. Saturday will be the first day that it's open." Yugi said.

"That's excellent. Looks like all of your hard work has paid off." Ryou said.

"No kidding. We've been trying to get everything organized so that we're ready." Heba said.

"How about we come and help you out with that?" Honda asked.

"Well, you can if you want, but you don't have to do." Yugi said.

"We know, but we want to. Besides, it'll be a lot better than working at the museum with my sister." Malik said.

"Ishizu is not that bad, Malik." Ryou put in.

"Humph. That's because you don't have to be around her all the time like Marik and I do." Malik grumbled.

"That woman is a witch!" Marik growled.

"Anyway, do you guys know who you're going with to the fall dance?" Anzu asked.

"Of course I'll be taking Ryou." Bakura said.

"I'll be taking Malik." Marik added.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I was referring to our friends that don't have steady dates." Anzu said.

"Well, Seto and I may be steady, but the only way I will be going with anyone is if Seto can tear himself away from his work." Jou said.

"You could always have Mokuba guilt-trip him." Yami said.

"Nah. I'll save asking him for another dance." Jou said.

"I have a feeling that Little Miss Perfect will be coming and asking you pretty soon, Heba." Bakura said.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked, managing to keep his rising jealousy down. He had accepted the fact that he liked Heba, although he had yet to admit it.

"I accidentally overheard her talking to a few of her flunkies. She said that she was going to ask Heba to go with her to get back at you two. She thinks that you'll be jealous of her dating Heba." Bakura said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you 'accidentally heard them." Yami said.

"You were spying again!" Ryou scolded.

"Come on, Ryou. We've got to know what she's up to at all times." Bakura said.

"When is she going to get that dating someone is not going to make us jealous? For goodness sakes, we're gay!" Yami said.

"Some people are just that hard-headed, Yami." Yugi answered.

"More like no brains." Marik said.

Bakura snickered. "Yeah. She doesn't have any brains." Bakura agreed.

"I guess you'll just turn her down." Jou said.

Heba smirked. "No." Heba said.

"NO?!" the others exclaimed, surprised.

"You're actually going to go with her?" Marik asked.

"I didn't say that." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "I know that look, Brother. You have a scheme to turn her down and embarrass her at the same time, haven't you?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe." Heba said.

"What is it? Can we help?" Bakura asked slyly.

"No. Yami or Atemu will have to help me." Heba said.

"Why us?" Yami asked.

"Because I need one of the gay ones to help me, and you're the only two that don't have a steady boyfriend. And this really won't work with my own brother." Heba said.

"Hmm. I'll help." Atemu said.

"Okay. Here's what I'm thinking." Heba said. He told them of his plan.

Marik smirked. "That's real devious. Why didn't we think of that before?" Marik asked.

"Because you don't have Brother's scheming mind." Yugi answered.

"So, do you want to help me out, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Sure. This'll really get her back for all the times that she has made my life miserable." Atemu said with a smirk of his own.

The bell rang, signaling the end of break.

The group gathered their things and headed inside to their next class.

* * *

When Heba and Atemu finished their lab assignment, Heba said, "Are you sure you want to help me?"

"Yeah. I don't mind. Not like I have anyone I'm with that I would betray by doing this." Atemu answered.

"That's why I knew Marik and Bakura couldn't help me considering they are with Malik and Ryou." Heba said.

"I actually am looking forward to this, but you know we're really going to have to go together." Atemu said.

"I know. I don't mind." Heba said.

"Oh. Okay." Atemu said. 'Hmm. Maybe I can actually get a real date with him.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had finished their math assignment early.

"Yugi, does Heba always come up with schemes like this?" Yami asked.

"Yep. Heba has a very scheming mind, and he doesn't mind using it for a reason like this." Yugi replied.

"it's not that it bothers me, but I didn't think he'd do this." Yami said.

"Are you worried about Atemu getting hurt? I can assure you that Heba won't hurt him. That's not his style." Yugi said.

"I'm not worried. I just didn't realize that Heba had such a scheming mind." Yami said.

"When you get to know him, you find out that Heba loves pulling stunts like this." Yugi said.

'No. I don't need to worry about Atemu in this. I've got a feeling he's going to try to use this situation to his advantage.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Wow. I'm actually surprised that Vivian hasn't come to ask you to the dance yet, Heba." Anzu said.

"Lunch is only halfway over, Anzu. Miss Perfect still has time." Yami pointed out.

"Well, I know exactly what I am going to do when she does, so there's nothing to worry about. Not like I'm actually going to take her seriously or anything." Heba said.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. Not like anyone's going to say anything." Atemu said.

"Hope you're right, but you know that Vivian will turn it into something big if she ever gets wind of it." Yami said.

"That's why she won't. Honestly, she's too dense to read between the lines of anything." Heba said.

"He does have a good point. She's never been good at trying to figure things out." Jou agreed.

"What do you expect? She concentrates more on her looks than on anything else, much less smarts." Bakura said.

"He's right." Marik put in.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me what she does. Not like she's going to like what happened in the end." Heba said.

Bakura's eyes suddenly hardened, but he had a smirk. "Well, guess who's bring her scrawny little ass over this way now." Bakura said.

"I guess it's show time." Heba said.

"Well, are you enjoying your lunch?" Vivian asked.

"We were until you showed up." Bakura said.

"I wasn't referring to you." Vivian snapped.

"My bad. I thought that the comment was for everyone." Bakura said.

"It's only for the people that are not fags." Vivian hissed.

"Vivian, if you just came here to insult us, then I suggest that you leave us alone." Atemu said.

"I did come over here for a reason. I was wanting to talk to Heba about something." Vivian said.

"And what would that be?" Heba asked, finally turning around to face her.

"I was wanting to talk to you alone about that." Vivian said.

"Would that be with all your friends around?" Heba asked.

"No. Just us." Vivian said innocently.

They all knew that Vivian had just lied.

"Okay. I guess there's no harm in hearing you out." Heba said. He stood up and followed Vivian over to where her friends were.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Marik said excitedly.

"Are you ready, Atemu?" Bakura asked.

"Of course I am." Atemu answered.

Yugi covered his face with his hand. "I cannot believe that I am a part of this." Yugi muttered.

* * *

"I thought that we were going to talk alone, not with your friends." Heba said.

"Well, sometimes a girl needs a little support from her friends." Vivian said innocently.

'Friends? More like her goon squad.' Heba thought. He knew that she didn't want anyone to interrupt her. "Well, what was it that you were going to ask me about?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Vivian. Go on and tell him." one girl said.

Heba ignored the girl and focused on Vivian, although he already knew what she had planned out.

"Well, Heba. Do you know about the fall dance that it coming up in a few weeks?" Vivian asked.

"I have heard about it, yes. What about it?" Heba asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be the lucky guy that accompanies me to the dance." Vivian said.

"Yeah. You won't find better then Vivian." a second girl said.

"You'll also become real popular by going with her." a second girl said.

'More like I'd be seen as a guy who slept with her, and I can find better.' Heba thought.

Right on cue, Atemu walked up behind Heba and wrapped an arm around Heba's waist, saying, "What's going on here?"

"What do you think you're doing?! Why are you putting your arm around him?! Vivian shrieked.

"Why should that matter to you?" Atemu asked.

"Because she asked him to the dance." one of Vivian's girls spat.

"Oh." Atemu said, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at Heba and said, "Did you not tell her?"

"I was about to, and then you showed up." Heba answered.

"Tell me what?" Vivian hissed, angry that Atemu was doing this with her man.

"I was going to tell you that Atemu already asked me to go to the dance, and I accepted." Heba answered.

"WHAT?!" Vivian screeched.

"That's right. I asked him a couple of days ago." Atemu said.

"Why would you want to go with him? I thought you were straight." Vivian growled.

"No. I said that I was bi, and that I lean more toward dating guys then girls. Sorry, Vivian, but I'm already taken. You'll just have to find someone else to take you." Heba said.

"Come on, Heba. Let's rejoin our friends." Atemu said.

With that Heba and Atemu walked off.

The students at lunch had heard the exchange between them and were whispering about it.

Humiliated and embarrassed, Vivian ran off with her 'friends' following her.

Bakura and Marik were laughing themselves senseless. Anzu, Honda, Jou, and Yami were also laughing, just not as hard. Ryou and Malik were snickering. Yugi was trying not to laugh.

"You know, that got her. I don't think that she has ever screamed that loud since the time that she found out that Yami and Atemu are gay." Marik said.

"I told you that it would work." Heba said.

"Are you through with torturing her?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Heba answered deviously.

"I like him. We'll need to ask him for ideas on what we can do to her." Marik said.

"NO!" Malik and Ryou said simultaneously.

"You know that you're really going to have to date now. At least until after the dance." Yugi said.

"That'll be fine. We can do that." Heba said.

"Hey. Let's go the mansion after school to celebrate our victory over Vivian and her lackeys." Jou said.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea." Anzu said.

"We'll got there after school." Jou said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were talking at their lockers after school.

"What do you think? Should we go on to the mansion or say we need to work with the shop?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed. "Heba, we knew that we were going to have to do this sooner or later. I think that we should go ahead and go with them." Yugi said.

"Okay. I hope that we don't blow things." Heba said.

They met their friends outside of the school and started to head to the Kaiba mansion with everyone driving their own cars.

Soon, they arrived at the Kaiba mansion.

"Wow. This place is ever bigger than yours, Atemu." Heba said.

"Yeah, well, Seto inherited it after his father died. His father already had the big house, and he really didn't want to go through the hassle of finding a new place to live, so he decided that he would just stay here and not worry with it." Atemu said.

"Believe me. The only people that Seto does flaunt his wealth to are his competitors." Yami added.

"Well, that and other rich people who think that they are all that." Jou put in.

"True." Atemu agreed.

The group headed inside.

"Hi, guys!" Mokuba shouted as he came bounding down the stairs when he heard them.

"Hey, kiddo." Jou said.

Yugi bit his lip. 'I hope that Mokuba remembers what Seto told him.' Yugi thought.

"Hey. Are they Yugi and Heba?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Heba asked, grateful that Mokuba had phrased it like that.

"Well, Jou's been talking about you two a lot lately. So has Atemu and Yami." Mokuba answered.

"Mokuba!" Jou, Yami, and Atemu exclaimed.

"What? It's true." Mokuba said.

"I hope that they weren't saying anything bad about us." Yugi said.

"Nah. Just telling me and Seto about you." Mokuba replied.

"Well, we came here because we're celebrating the fact that we won one over Vivian." Jou said.

"How did you do that?" Mokuba asked.

Marik smirked. "Oh, that's a good one, and it's all courtesy of Heba and Atemu. They had her running off in embarrassment." Marik said.

"This I have got to hear." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, you're only thirteen years old. You don't need to hear such things." Anzu admonished.

"Why not? Jou tells me about what you guys do to her all the time." Mokuba said.

"Well. It's not like it's anything bad, Anzu." Malik said.

"He's right. All we did was embarrass the hell out of her." Atemu said.

"Come on. You can't leave me in suspense." Mokuba said.

"You might as well let Jou tell him because I have a feeling that Jou will just tell him anyway when we leave." Ryou said.

Anzu groaned. "Fine, but if Seto gets angry, I'm turning you all in." Anzu said.

Between everyone, they told Mokuba what had happened when they humiliated Vivian.

Mokuba was laughing at what they had done. "That has to be the best trick that you have ever played on her. How did she handle it?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, after she heard, she ran off, completely humiliated along with her flunkies." Atemu answered.

"Think that she'll bother you anymore?" Mokuba asked.

"I think that she will at some point, but I doubt that it'll be any time soon." Yami replied.

The group was still laughing about it when Seto walked in. He was surprised to See Yugi and Heba there, but he quickly shrugged it off since he figured it was Jou that had invited them over there. "What is it that you bunch have found so amusing?" Seto asked.

"Oh, we were telling Mokuba about the latest trick that we played on Vivian." Jou answered.

"Didn't I ask you not to tell him about what you do to that woman, puppy?" Seto asked.

"Puppy?" Yugi whispered to Yami.

"Seto's pet name for him." Yami mouthed.

"I told you to stop calling me puppy!" Jou shouted.

"Why? You didn't seem to mind it too much last night." Seto said.

Jou blushed at that. "That's different." Jou muttered.

The group couldn't help, but laugh at Jou's blush.

Seto turned to leave.

"Oh, Seto. This is-" Jou started.

"Yugi and Heba Mutou." Seto finished for him.

Yugi and Heba wondered if Seto was going to tell them the truth,

'Please don't.' Heba thought.

'Seto, don't break your promise.' Heba thought.

'I thought Seto said that we weren't supposed to tell them about that.' Mokuba thought.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jou asked.

Seto rolled his eyes as he turned back around to face them. "Jou, you've talked about them for the last few weeks, and since they're the only friends that you have that I haven't met, it was a simple deduction. Besides, you mentioned that they look a lot like Yami and Atemu, and they do." Seto said.

"Oh. I guess that does make sense." Jou said.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work that I need to do." Seto said before he walked out of the room.

"Workaholic." Jou muttered.

"I heard that puppy!" Seto shouted.

"Man. He has a good sense of hearing." Jou said.

The group spent a few hours there before they headed home.

* * *

"That was close. I thought that Seto was about to blow it." Heba said.

"So did I. I'm just glad that Seto did what he promised us." Yugi said as they arranged things in the shop.

"You know, the truth is bound to come out at one point." Heba said.

"I know. It's just not a subject that I'm going to like talking about, given all that we'll be saying." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Our past isn't something that we like talking about, but we're going to have to at some point." Heba said.

"We'll deal with it when we come to that bridge. Until then, we'll act like we have been." Yugi said. Changing the subject, he said, "Are you glad to be dating Atemu?"

"Come on, Yugi. You know that we're not really dating." Heba said.

"No, but you'd like to." Yugi said.

"Okay. I would like to, but I doubt that Atemu would ever like me in that." Heba said.

"You never know. You could use this time to get closer to him and find out more about him." Yugi said. He took one look at his brother and said, "You already planned to do that, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Heba answered with a grin.

* * *

Aknankanon was laughing at what his sons had just told him.

"Aknankanon, it's not funny!" Amara scolded although she was also having difficulty not laughing.

"It was, Mom. Vivian deserved it." Atemu said.

"I take it that you and Heba will be going to the dance together now." Amara said.

"Yeah." Atemu answered.

"It may turn into something more." Amara said.

"Mom, don't start that again." Atemu said.

"There's no harm in looking into the possibilities." Amara said.

"Mom, this is a trick. Nothing more." Atemu said before he went upstairs.

"Trust me. I have a feeling that Atemu plans to use this little dating thing to try and get Heba for real." Yami said.

"You think so?" Aknankanon asked.

"I know he is because I could see the plotting in his eyes when Heba told us his plan." Yami answered.

"Now you need to do the same." Amara said.

Yami blushed and said, "There's no one that I want." He then left the room.

"One down." Aknanaknon said.

"One to go." Amara said.

They wondered if Yami would ever admit to the crush that he had on Yugi.

* * *

Hope that you liked Chapter 4.

THe next chapter will be about Heba and Atemu going on a "date".

R&R.


	5. First Date

Chapter 5- First Date

That Saturday was the first day that the Kame Game Shop had been open for business in two years.

Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Malik, and Jou had come to the shop in order to lend a little support to their friends.

Yami and Atemu had decided that they would help Yugi and Heba during the time that they were open.

"Well, are you guys ready to open the shop?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. It'll mean that all of our hard work has finally paid off. " Heba answered.

"I've heard people talking about how the shop's reopening. I think that there's going to be a lot of curious people coming in here today." Anzu said.

"Well, I'm sure that Grandpa would have liked to hear that. He loved having kids come in here and ask him about games, both knew and old. He loved having a small shop like this." Yugi said.

"I remember when the shop used to be open. Yami and I used to come here because we knew that even if what we were looking for wasn't here, Mr. Mutou would have gotten it for us." Atemu said.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess here and saying that Grandpa asked you not to call him Mr. Mutou and call him Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He did. Or Gramps in Jou's case." Yami replied.

"How did you know that?" Ryou asked.

"Because Grandpa hated to be called Mr. Mutou. He just wanted to be called Grandpa by kids or Sugoroku by adults." Heba said.

"If you saw your Grandpa, how come we never met before?" Malik asked.

"Well, we never came here to visit Grandpa. He always went to Kyoto to visit us." Yugi said.

"That would explain it." Anzu said.

"How come you didn't come here to visit him any?" Honda asked.

"Because our father didn't like to travel, so Grandpa would always come to Kyoto every so often to see us." Yugi said.

Heba looked up at the clock and said, "Well, I think that we should go ahead and open the shop."

With that, Yugi unlocked the shop door and put the open sign up.

It wasn't long before the shop had customers coming in.

Seeing that the shop was getting crowded, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Malik, and Jou left to clear some room while Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atemu stayed behind to run the shop.

Most of the customers were young kids that came in with their parents or teenagers who were curious about what the shop had since they knew that it had not been open in years.

Yugi and Heba were pleasantly surprised at the number of customers they had on the first day of business.

Yami and Atemu weren't that surprised because they knew that the shop had been popular back when Sugoroku had been in charge of the shop, and they figured that people were coming so that they could see what the shop did and didn't have.

"You and Heba kept up with what your grandfather. I think that he had all the currents games and some old games, too." Yami said to Yugi.

"Well, we opened the shop in Grandpa's memory, so that included keeping up with Grandpa's view of having new and old games in stock or being able to order it for them." Yugi said as he and Yami got some more stuff from the storeroom to take out and put up to replace what had already been bought.

"I didn't think that business would be like this." Heba said when it had slowed down some.

"Well, the shop had been popular when it first opened. I think people were curious if it would be the same to not." Atemu said.

"Plus, people are always curious when a new business opens up." Yami added.

"Give it a little bit, and business won't be quite this hectic." Atemu stated.

Yami smirked at the two and said, "So, are you two ready fro your date tonight?"

Atemu and Heba both blushed at the statement.

To prove to the school that they were dating, Atemu and Heba had decided that they would go out on a date that night.

"Knock it off, Yami." Heba muttered.

"Give it up, Heba. He's been teasing me since I told him Thursday, so might as well deal with it." Atemu said, giving his twin a dirty look.

Yami just smirked. "Shouldn't have started this if you didn't want to give me ammunition to tease you with." Yami said innocently.

Atemu glared. "Next time, I'm going to make sure that you know nothing of my love life." Atemu snapped.

"Good luck with that." Yami said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay. Brother. Atemu. Why don't you two go and get lunch for the four of us while Yami and I watch th shop." Yugi suggested.

"Sure thing. Come on, Atemu." Heba said.

The two left the shop.

"You know, you could back off a little." Yugi said.

"Well, brothers are meant to tease each other. Are you telling me that you and Heba don't tease each other?" Yami asked.

"Not really. We will a little, but not like you and Atemu." Yugi said.

"Atemu would think that I was sick if I didn't tease him at least ten times a day, which is a norm for me." Yami remarked.

Yugi laughed. "Brother and I don't tease each other nearly that much." Yugi said.

"Well, we do. Atemu goes right back and teases me most of the time. Truthfully, we tease each other about the same amount every day." Yami said.

The bell to the shop sounded, signaling another customer.

Yugi looked up to greet the customer and then said, "Hey, Mokuba. What are you doing here?"

"Big Brother asked me to come here and see if Jou was still here, but I guess he's not." Mokuba said.

"No. He left with the others when the shop started to get busy." Yugi replied.

"Are you two the only ones running the store?" Mokuba asked.

"No. Atemu and Heba just went to get lunch for us. That's all." Yami said.

"Okay. I guess that I'll tell Seto I don't know where Jou is." Mokuba said. He started to leave when he stopped. "hey, Yugi." Mokuba said.

"Yes." Yugi answered, looking at the younger boy.

"Do you sell those old Chinese checkers games?" Mokuba asked.

"No, but I do know that I can order one. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was kind of looking for one. It's something that I've always wanted to try to play." Mokuba explained.

"Tell you what. I'll order one for you and then I'll let you know when it comes in." Yugi said,

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure." Yugi replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Yugi." Mokuba said before he left the shop.

"Are you going to order it?" Yami asked.

"Yes along with all the other order requests." Yugi answered.

"I take it that you didn't expect business to be this good." Yami said.

"No, but I don't mind it. At least it means that there's a chance that we'll be able to make this shop almost as successful as Grandpa did." Yugi replied.

It wasn't long before Atemu and Heba returned with lunch.

The four continued to watch the shop until it was five when they decided to close the shop.

Atemu and Yami left to go home mainly because Atemu needed to get ready for his and Heba's date.

"Hey. Yugi. Does this look okay?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked up to see that Heba was dressed in black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He also had bracelets and a collar. He wore boots as well.

"What are you trying to do? Match Atemu's outfit?" Yugi asked.

Heba glared at his brother. "Yugi, you know that we both prefer leather." Heba snapped.

"I know that. Yes, you look fine." Yugi said.

Heba breathed a sigh of relief.

"And Atemu will have trouble keeping his hands off of you." Yugi added.

"Yugi, I'm going to kill you!" Heba exclaimed, about to lunge at his brother.

The doorbell ringing was the only thing that stopped Heba from attacking.

Glaring at his brother, Heba went and opened the door.

Atemu was standing outside. He was dressed similarly to Heba although he also had on a leather jacket.

"Hi, Heba." Atemu said.

"Hey. I guess we should go." Heba said.

"Yes. You lovebirds go on." Yami snickered.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Heba asked, surprised.

"He thought that he would keep Yugi company while we were out." Atemu answered.

"Oh. Okay. Yugi's in the living room." Heba said.

Yami nodded and went on inside.

Heba closed the door.

Atemu took Heba by the hand and said, "Come on."

There was a black mustang out in front.

Atemu got in the drivers seat, and Heba in the passenger seat before they drove off.

* * *

Yami walked into the living room and found Yugi sitting on the couch. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said

Yugi looked up, surprised. "What are you doing here, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. I thought that I'd keep you company while Atemu and Heba are out on their date." Yami answered.

"You don't have to do that you know." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to. Atemu has to come back here to drop Heba off anyway, so I'll be here when Atemu decides to go home." Yami answered.

"Okay. If you really want to, sit down." Yugi said.

Yami sat down by Yugi on the couch, "What did you plan on doing?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe I would watch a movie or something. I'll fix some popcorn and get us some drinks. You pick out what we watch." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

Yugi got up and went into the kitchen.

Yami went over to the DVD rack and looked over the DVDs. 'Hmm. They have a really good selection.' Yami thought. He saw one of his favorite horror movies and took it out. 'I think this will do.' Yami thought.

A few minutes later, Yugi walked back into the living room with the popcorn and drinks. He set them on the coffee table and said, "What did you find?"

"Saw IV." Yami answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. Mentally, he cringed. 'Maybe I should have told him that I cannot stand horror movies, and that all of those horror movies are Heba's.' Yugi thought as he got out the DVD and put it in the DVD player.

* * *

Atemu took Heba to one of the fancy restaurant in town. It was called Nightingale's.

"Atemu, you didn't have to bring me to a fancy restaurant." Heba said.

"I know that, but I wanted to." Atemu said.

"Are you sure that this won't break you?" Heba asked, a little nervous.

"Nah. This won't break me. Trust me. Come on." Atemu said.

Heba followed Atemu into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" the greeter asked.

"The Sennen reservations." Atemu said.

"Of course. Right this way, sir." the man said before leading them to a table at the back and sitting them down.

A second later, a waiter was there to take their drink order.

After giving the orders, Heba and Atemu were left alone.

"Just to warn you, I have never eaten at a fancy restaurant like this before." Heba said.

"Not a problem. You'll be fine." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Heba agreed.

When the waiter came back with their drinks, the two went ahead and ordered their meals since they had decided that they wanted.

"Atemu, why is it that you wanted to come here to eat? I mean, there's nothing real serious going on." Heba said.

"I know, but I thought that I would treat you. I hope that you don't mind." Atemu said.

"No, I don't. I guess this is all new to me." Heba answered.

"Oh. You mean, eating in a fancy restaurant like this." Atemu said.

"That, too, but this is actually the first date that I have been on." Heba said.

Atemu looked at Heba in surprise. "You've never dated before?" Atemu asked.

"No. Truthfully, I have never found anyone that I ever really wanted to go out with." Heba said. He looked at Atemu and said, "I'm sure you have, though."

"Yeah, but the only date that I have been on was with a girl." Atemu answered.

"A girl?" Heba asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that you were gay."

"I am. I went out with her as a favor to my dad. A business partner of his wanted his daughter to date me. He and my dad has hoped we'd get married, but it was that date that made me realize that I was gay." Atemu said.

"And that was the last time that you went on a date?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I've never really found a guy that I've been interested in dating. Most would have just because I come from a wealthy family." Atemu said.

"That's true. I guess Seto and Jou were lucky to have found each other." Heba said.

"Well, Seto and Jou have known each other for years. They started out hating each other. They would get into an argument over nothing. It turned out that in the course of hating each other, they ended up falling for each other." Atemu said.

"Okay. That's an odd relationship." Heba said.

"It works for them, though." Atemu replied.

* * *

Yugi shut his eyes as another victim was killed. 'I'm killing Heba for this.' Yugi thought.

Yami was enjoying the movie. He hasn't seen it for a while, so he liked watching it again.

Yugi jumped as another person screamed. 'I really hate these kinds of movies.' Yugi thought.

When the next person was killed, Yugi jumped once again, but this time, in his fear, Yugi grabbed hold of Yami, shaking.

Yami looked down at Yugi, surprised. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him. "Sorry. I don't like horror movies that much." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you say something? We could have watched something else." Yami said.

"It's okay. Heba makes me watch them with him anyway." Yugi said.

The two continued to watch the movie.

"AHH!" Yugi screamed as he jumped, landing right in Yami's lap this time.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "It's okay, Yugi. It's just a movie." Yami said soothingly.

"I know." Yugi replied.

* * *

Heba and Atemu went to the movie theater after they had eaten dinner to watch a movie.

"What do you want to see?" Atemu asked.

Heba looked over the list of movies and then said, "Let's see the latest version of Friday the 13th."

Atemu looked over at him. "You like horror movies?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. Yugi doesn't like them so much, but I normally drag him to see them anyway. He'll be thankful that he doesn't have to see this on. In the theater, anyway." Heba said.

"How much does he dislike them?" Atemu asked.

"He usually ends up screaming in terror." Heba answered.

"I hope he and Yami don't watch a movie." Atemu said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because Yami loves to watch horror movies." Atemu answered.

"What about you?" Heba asked.

"I prefer action, but I don't mind horror." Atemu replied.

The two went and paid for their tickets before going into the movie theater.

* * *

The movie finally ended, much to Yugi's relief.

Yugi blushed when he realized that he was still sitting in Yami's lap. He got out of Yami's lap and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Yami said.

Yugi got up and took the DVD out of the player before he put it up.

"Yugi, you could have told me you didn't like horror movies." Yami said.

"Yami, I already told you that whenever Heba wants to watch horror movies, he always makes me watch them with him. I'm used to having to watch them." Yugi replied.

"Well, what do we do now?" Yami asked.

"Want to play a game?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami replied.

Yugi went upstairs and came back down with a game.

* * *

After the movie was over, Atemu and Heba went out and walked around in a nearby park.

"I have to admit that I've had a good time." Heba said.

"So have I." Atemu agreed.

"Tell me. Is this how you treated the girl that you dated, too?" Heba teased.

Atemu groaned. "Why do I get the feeling that I am going to regret telling you about her?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "What's the fun in knowing if I can't tease you about it?" Heba asked.

Atemu shook his head. "You're as bad as Yami." Atemu muttered.

Heba laughed.

The two sat down on a bench in the park.

Atemu reached out and wrapped an arm around Heba's shoulders.

"I have enjoyed my time with you, Atemu." Heba said.

"I'm glad of that. I really don't need to get the reputation of being a lousy date." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I don't think that would happen." Heba said, laughing a little.

Atemu was quiet for a moment. 'I hope Heba doesn't hate me for this.' Atemu thought. "Hey, Heba." Atemu said.

"Yeah?" Heba asked, turning to look at Atemu.

"Look. I was just thinking. Have you ever thought about us, well, you know, becoming a real couple?" Atemu asked.

"You mean, actually date instead of making it look like we are?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Atemu answered.

Heba bit his lip. "Yeah. I actually had, but I didn't think that you would want to." Heba said.

"Heba, I like you, and I'd like us to date for real, if you want to." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I'd like that, too." Heba said.

Atemu smiled and leaned in and kissed Heba.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had just finished a game of Yatzee when they heard the door open.

Heba and Atemu walked into the living room.

"What are you two doing?" Atemu asked.

"We watched a movie and then we played a few games." Yami answered.

"How did your date go?" Yugi asked.

"It went fine." Heba answered as he sat down on the couch.

"And if you two must know, we are not acting like we're dating anymore." Atemu said.

"So, you're not going to trick Vivian anymore? I thought you liked to torture her." Yami said.

"Oh, she'll still be tortured. She'll hate is actually." Heba said.

Yugi caught on. "Meaning that you two are really boyfriends now instead of acting like you are." Yugi translated.

"Pretty much." Heba answered.

"Well, I'm glad of that. I don't have to deal with a mopey Atemu now." Yami said.

Atemu glared at him.

"Oh. Yugi. Atemu and I saw Friday the 13th, so you don't have to watch it now." Heba said.

"I still had to watch a horror movie." Yugi muttered.

"Yeah. I kind of had us watch Saw IV." Yami said.

"You hated that, didn't you?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"Come on, Yami. We need to get home." Atemu said.

"Okay. Bye, guys." Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi and Heba replied as Yami and Atemu left the house.

* * *

That was chapter 6. I decided to go ahead and put Atemu and Heba together. Hope you liked this.

I'll have the fall dance in the next chapter.

I don't own Saw IV or Friday the 13th. I don't watch horror movies, so I hope that there is a Saw IV.

R&R.


	6. The Fall Dance

Good bit of Vivian bashing in this chapter. Just to let you know.

Also, I forgot to mention that Yugi and Heba will refer to each other as "Brother" more than their own names.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Fall Dance

The group sat around the Sakura tree at lunch.

"So, what are we going after school?" Jou asked as he stretched out in the grass.

"Well, I'm going shopping with a few of my girlfriends." Anzu said.

"Have fun." the guys said in a chorus.

Yugi was leaning against a tree with his sketchpad in hand, drawing.

"Hey, Yugi. What are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"Drawing." Yugi answered absent-mindedly.

"Of what?" Malik asked, but received on answer.

"Don't bother. Yugi won't show or tell anyone what's drawing until he's finished. He's always been like that." Heba said.

"Good to know." Marik said sarcastically.

"I didn't know that you like to draw, Yugi." Atemu remarked.

"I always have. I just haven't had much time since we moved here to actually draw at all." Yugi said.

"He is really good. You should see some of his drawings." Heba said.

"Hey. Maybe we should go over to your house and you can show us some of the things that he's drawn before." Jou said.

"I don't know. I guess that Brother should be the one to decide that considering the fact that they are his drawings." Heba said.

"I don't mind. I could show you a few of them." Yugi agreed as he continued to sketch.

Bakura glanced up and scowled. "Little Miss Perfect and her flunkies are making their way over here now." Bakura muttered.

"What does she want now?" Atemu asked.

"If it's to ask me out again, I'm going to scream it in her face that we're together, Atemu." Heba said.

"At least it won't be a lie this time." Malik put in.

Vivian walked over to them and said, "Hello. Having a pleasant time?"

"We were until you came along." Bakura said, eating a fry.

"She didn't ask you." a girl snapped.

"What do you want, Vivian?" Atemu asked.

Vivian glared at him before she turned her attention to Yugi. "I hear that you don't have a date to the dance, Yugi." Vivian said.

"No, I don't." Yugi answered, not bothering to look up from his drawing.

"I wondered if maybe you wanted to go with me since I am the most popular girl in school." Vivian said, flipping her hair.

"You wish." Honda muttered.

"Watch it." one of the girls hissed.

Honda glared at her. "You can't tell me how to talk." Honda retorted.

"Well, do you want to go with me?" Vivian asked.

"No." Yugi said, not bothering to look up.

"You could look at her." one girl growled.

Yami and Atemu were about to say something to them.

Yugi finally looked up form his drawing and said, "No, Vivian, I don't want to go to the dance with you."

"Why not?" Vivian demanded.

"Because I distinctly remember telling you on our first day of school that I am gay, which usually translates into liking guys only." Yugi said. He looked back down at his drawing and said, "Besides, even if I wanted to date a girl, I wouldn't date you."

"Why?" a different girl demanded.

"Because I do not like arrogant snobby people who think that they are better than everyone else. Besides, I'd find one prettier." Yugi said.

Vivian and all of her girls gasped.

"How dare you say that to her!" a girl exclaimed.

Yugi looked back up, looking rather irritated. "I say that because it's true. I don't want someone who's only concern is their look and their reputation. There's more to a relationship than looks and sex. You don't need to worry about seeing me with any girl, anyway. I think that guys look much better than girls when it comes to a relationship, and I could find a good-looking guy to go out with me if I wanted to. Now, my friends and I were trying to enjoy our lunch, so could you please leave us alone so that we can eat and talk in peace?" Yugi said.

Vivian gave Yugi a dirty look. "There's no guy that would give a little pipsqueak like you the time of day." Vivian hissed.

Yugi smirked. "I've had several offers for dates, but I really wasn't interested. There are several guys that would like to go out with me. Now, could you leave? I'm suffocating from all the perfume that you and your friends are wearing to try and attract boys." Yugi said.

Vivian and all her friends glared at Yugi before they stormed off.

Everyone in their group started to laugh hysterically while Yugi went back to drawing.

"That was great! I should have thought of the perfume remark." Bakura said.

"I said it because it was the truth. I wasn't close and it was killing me." Yugi said.

"He makes a good point. They always wear way too much perfume." Atemu said.

"Hey. Why did you say that you've had several offers for dates, Yugi?" Jou asked.

"Because I have." Yugi answered.

"And you turned them all down!" Jou exclaimed.

Yugi nodded as he continued drawing.

"Why? I mean, you could have had a date for the dance tomorrow night of you had gone with one of them. Most people here get ridiculed if they come to a dance alone." Honda said.

"One, I don't care what people think. Two, I could tell that all the guys who asked me out wanted to get into bed with me, nothing else." Yugi said.

"That makes sense." Atemu stated.

"Well, what do you think?" Yugi asked, finally turning his sketchpad for them to see.

The drawing was a pencil sketch of the group sitting around talking.

"Yugi, that's amazing!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Wow! You really are a talented artist." Honda said.

"I'm not much for drawing, but that's really good." Marik said.

"Thanks." Yugi said, putting the sketchpad back in his bag.

The bell rang then, and the group went in for their next class.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were minding the store while the others were in the house part, playing games.

"Yami, since business is slow, you can go and join the others. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"No. I was scheduled to work today, so I will. It doesn't bother me. Everyone in there is a couple except for Jou, but he's too blind to notice when flirting is going on while I do notice." Yami answered.

"I see your point." Yugi agreed. He realized something and said, "Are you seeing Mokuba anytime soon?"

"I don't know. Why?" Yami asked.

"His game came in." Yugi answered.

"Okay. I can call him and tell him." Yami said.

"Thanks. I don't know how to reach him." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami replied. Yami looked over at Yugi and said, "Are you planning to go to the dance, Yugi?"

"Yeah. I'll probably just go by myself." Yugi answered.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go together. As friends." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "There's no one that I want to go with, and you don't have a date. Since the dance is tonight, I thought that we could go together. I understand if you don't want to, though." Yami said.

"No. It's okay, Yami. I don't mind going with you." Yugi said.

"Better than going with Vivian?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"Much better. At least you are my gender. And not a snob." Yugi said.

"Thank you. I feel much better knowing that you prefer me to Vivian." Yami said.

"I don't see how guys can actually go with her." Yugi said.

"Most go to either get their reputations back or they want to get laid. Usually, the latter is Vivian's reason, too." Yami answered.

"Well, I won't be the poor sap that's with her tonight." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Neither will I." Yami said.

* * *

"Any reason that you agreed to go with Yami?" Heba asked.

"No. He asked, and I didn't mind going with him." Yugi answered.

"The fact that you have a thing for him has nothing to do with it." Heba said.

Yugi glared.

Heba smiled.

The twins were dressed a great deal alike. Both wore black leather pants and sleeveless, tight-fitting black shirts. They had several bracelets on each wrists along with the buckle collar around their necks. They also wore their boots. There were two leather jackets laying on the bed which were what they would over the black shirts.

"I wonder when Yami and Atemu are going to here." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You just can't wait to see Atemu in that leather, can you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, considering Yami usually wears all leather, too, I think that you're looking forward to it as much as I am, Brother." Heba said.

Yugi glared at him again. "Knock it off, would you?" Yugi said.

The doorbell rang, and the two went to answer it.

Atemu and Yami were on the doorstep. They were dressed similarly to Yugi and Heba. Their clothes were made a little different, and the bracelets were different than Yugi and Heba's.

"When did you two take to wearing leather?" Yami asked.

"We have always liked to. We just don't as much as you do. It's only to dances like this this that we usually wear it." Yugi explained.

"You should wear it more often." Atemu purred.

Heba blushed.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Before you two started getting fresh, could we at least go on to the dance so that Yugi and I can get away?" Yami asked.

"Fine." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba got in the front of the car while Yami and Yugi got in the back with Atemu driving.

* * *

The dance had started when the four arrived.

Anzu and Honda were already on the dance floor.

Malik was just dragging Marik out onto the dance floor.

Bakura and Ryou were in the corner, making out.

Jou, and much to Yami and Atemu's surprise, Seto, were in another corner, also making out.

"I wonder how Jou managed to convince Seto to come to the dance." Yami muttered.

"I don't know, but they have the right idea." Atemu muttered.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said, grabbing Yugi by the wrist and dragging him over to the refreshment table.

"You know that we'll have to drag them out when the dance is over." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami answered.

"Well, if it isn't the loners." a voice drawled.

Yami and Yugi looked and, unsurprisingly, Vivian was standing there, hanging off a guy's arm.

Yugi pasted on a fake smile and said, "Hello, Vivian."

"I thought you'd like to meet my date, Greg." Vivian said.

Greg didn't look all the happy to be there with her.

"That's nice." Yami said.

"I see that neither one of you found dates. How sad." Vivian said sweetly.

"I take it you plan on telling the school." Yami said.

"Well, the school needs to know who the no bodies with no dates are." Vivian said.

"Actually, Vivian, Yami and I came together." Yugi said.

Vivian's eyes widened. "You did?" Vivian was obviously shocked.

"Yes. Yami asked me to come with him, so I did." Yugi said.

"You're lying." Vivian said.

"No, he's not. Yugi and I came together. It was nice to meet you Greg. Now, if you will excuse us, Yugi and I were going to get some punch." Yami said.

With that, Yami and Yugi went on over to the refreshment table. Yami poured a glass of punch that he handed to Yugi before he fixed another one for himself.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that she tried to pull that." Yugi said.

"I know that I expected it. It's typical of her." Yami said.

"Well, let's not let her spoil our time." Yugi said.

"I don't plan on it. I came to enjoy the dance, and that's what I plan on doing." Yami replied.

"Hey. Glad to see you two." Honda said.

"Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"We saw Vivian at you with her date. What happened?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing. She was going to rub it in our faces that the whole school would know that we didn't have dates for this, so we politely told her that we did. She was rather shocked at it, but I doubt she'll be able to tell the whole school since we are here together." Yami said.

A new song started to play."

"Ooo. I love this song. Let's go dance, Honda." Anzu said.

"Anzu, we've already danced to three songs. Can't I have a break?" Honda whined.

"That's hardly anything to whine about, Honda." Anzu said.

"You're the dancer, not me. I have never been to dance school like you." Honda said.

Anzu turned to Yugi and said, "Would you dance with me, Yugi?"

"As long as you don't mind dancing with someone shorter than you." Yugi said.

"You mind, Yami?" Anzu asked.

"Nah. Go ahead." Yami said.

Yugi and Anzu went out on the dance floor and started to dance.

Yugi was a surprisingly good dancer and kept up with Anzu.

"Wow. I have never known anyone in this school to keep up with Anzu in a dance." Honda said.

"Yugi's just full of surprises. First, he's an excellent drawer. Now, an excellent dancer." Yami said.

"I know that Anzu likes it. I know she loves me, but I know that not being able to keep up with her annoys her at times." Honda said.

"Well, I'm sure she'll change." Yami said.

After a few dances, Yugi and Anzu returned to where Honda and Yami were sitting at one of the tables.

"Yugi, you are a great dancer. There aren't many that's able to keep up with me like that." Anzu said.

"Yeah, and I'm one of the ones that can't." Honda put in.

"Well, I've never taken classes or anything like you, Anzu, but I just love to dance. I guess I have a natural talent for it." Yugi explained.

"I may have to snag you for a few more dances." Anzu said.

"Anzu, please try to remember that Yugi is my date." Yami said.

"Jealous?" Anzu asked.

"Of course not. I would just like to remind you that you actually came with Honda." Yami said.

"I don't mind. I don't dance that well. At least Yugi does managed to keep up with her." Honda said.

"Come on, Yami. If it bothers you so much, we'll go and dance together." Yugi said.

"Um, it doesn't bother me that much." Yami said, not liking to dance very much.

"Oh, no. I don't want you to feel left out or anything." Yugi said.

"Really, Yugi. It's okay." Yami assured him.

"You know, it would really irk Vivian if she saw you two out on the dance floor dancing together." Anzu said with a sly smile.

"Well-" Yami started.

"Then it's settled." Yugi said.

Before Yami could protest, Yugi had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out on the dance floor.

Anzu giggled.

"Anzu, you know that Yami hates to dance. Why did you get Yugi to drag him out there to dance?" Honda asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Anzu asked.

"What are you talking about?" Honda asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Atemu asked as he, Heba, Seto, and Jou joined them.

"No. Not really." Honda said.

"Yami has a massive crush on Yugi. I'm hoping that this'll get them closer so that they'll think about dating." Anzu said.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Anzu, why do you always have to play matchmaker among your friends?" Jou asked.

"Well, it worked with Ryou and Bakura as well as Marik and Malik. Let's not forget about you and Seto, too." Anzu said.

"Okay. So you made your point." Jou said.

"Yami does need to date more, and I think that Yugi is the perfect match for him." Atemu said.

"Will it not creep you out that your brothers are dating when you two are dating?" Honda asked.

"Nah." Heba replied.

Seto listened to the group carefully. 'Hmm. Sounds like I need to watch my cousins and make sure that they don't hurt Yugi and Heba in any way.' Seto thought.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami were dancing to the music.

"See. This isn't so bad, is it?" Yugi asked.

"No. I'm just not a big fan of dancing, that's all." Yami said.

"It's fine. I don't care how well you dance." Yugi said. He smirked and said, "Vivian's glaring at us."

"Well, I guess that gives her something else to bitch about." Yami said, also smirking.

"You're loving that fact, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"You know it." Yami replied.

"As long as you have a good time, that's all that matters." Yugi said.

"Trust me. Tormenting Vivian is a good time for me." Yami said.

"Sounds like you hate her a lot." Yugi said.

"Yep. I cannot stand her. She has been a thorn in my side since Atemu and I started going to Domino, so I'm a little irritated with her. This is the third year that she's done this." Yami said.

"I can see why you like torturing her." Yugi said.

A slow song started.

Yugi smirked and said, "Shall we make her even more jealous?"

Yami smirked right back. "I'd love to." Yami answered.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as they started to go along with the slow dance.

Neither thought about what Vivian thought now. They only thought about the fact that they were dancing together.

Yami was surprised at how good it felt to have Yugi in his arms, or how right it felt. He was amazed that Yugi seemed to fit perfectly in his arms as well.

Yugi was having similar feelings. He felt rather safe and secure in Yami's arms. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

After a few dances, Yugi and Yami went back to their friends.

"Little Miss Perfect is fuming." Marik said, smirking.

Yami smirked back at his friend. "That was the idea. Yugi and I thought that dancing together would make her angry." Yami said.

"Well, that's the good thing. You know that she'll be bitching about this at school come Monday." Bakura said.

"We know. It's not like we ever pay any attention when she does. We all know that she just does it because she thinks that if she whines and moans enough that we will eventually give in and date her." Yami said.

"Yeah. I have a boyfriend now, so there is a better chance of hell freezing over than that happening." Atemu said.

"I wouldn't, either. She'll give up one day." Yami said.

"She's working on her third year now. I doubt that she'll give up that easily." Honda said.

"Doesn't matter. I think that this has been the first time that we've really gotten back at her this good. And we've only been in school a few months." Anzu said.

"And the fun's just beginning." Bakura said.

Seto watched his cousins with Yugi and Heba. 'Yep. I'm definitely keeping a closer eye Yami and Atemu with Yugi and Heba. I'll have Mokuba spy for me since him being with them won't arouse suspicion although I suspect I'll be raising Mokuba's allowance in exchange for him doing this.' Seto thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

The next chapter has some suspicions about Yugi and Heba connection to Seto.

R&R.


	7. Suspicions Raised

Chapter 7- Suspicions Raised

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA! WILL YOU FOUR KNOCK IT OFF!" Yami shouted.

Bakura was busy making out with Ryou while Marik was busy making out with Malik.

The group was sitting under the Sakura tree at break, and, unfortunately, Bakura and Marik had decided that they wanted to make out with their boyfriends.

Bakura broke his kiss with Ryou and turned to face Yami. "Now why would I do that? I'm just kissing my boyfriend." Bakura said.

Atemu glared at him. "Bakura, I believe that that would be defined as making out, not simply kissing." Atemu said.

Bakura shrugged. "You have your definition of kissing, and I have mine." Bakura said.

Marik finally pulled away from Malik and said, "Our way of kissing is simply different than yours, so we'll continue with the way we do things, and you can continue with the way that you do things, so get off our backs."

"Then at least do this in privacy, not out here where everyone in school can see it." Anzu said.

"I don't give a damn what other people. If they don't like it, then they don't have to look." Bakura replied.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest. I don't think that anything is going to stop Marik and Bakura from making out with Ryou and Malik if they want to." Heba said.

"I think that you should listen to him. Heba's only been around for two months, and he's already gotten that figured out. I think that considering I have been friends with the rest of you for a longer period of time that you would have figured this out a long time ago." Bakura said.

"We did, but we live in hope that you will change." Yami said.

"Not happening!" Marik and Bakura said together.

Yugi was sketching again. He glanced up and said, "Vivian's heading this way to try and cause trouble again."

Vivian had taken to spreading rumors that the various couples in their small group was cheating on their partners, although none of them ever believed considering the fact that Vivian was the saying these things.

"Well, hello there." Vivian said in a smug voice.

"What lies have you brought us today?" Anzu sneered.

Vivian smirked. "I'm not lying this time. In fact, I think that you'll find this rather interesting Jonouchi." Vivian said.

"And why's that?" Jou asked.

"I thought that you would like to know that your rich boyfriend is cheating on you." Vivian said.

"And where did you come up with that?" Jou asked.

"Simple. I saw him at a rather poor person's house." Vivian said snidely.

"And who would that have been?" Yami asked sarcastically.

"Well, I think that he's cheating on you with Yugi or Heba here." Vivian said.

"And where did you draw that conclusion?" Jou asked, not believing her.

"Simple. I saw him at that decrepit shop they own." Vivian said.

Heba wanted to yell at her for calling his grandfather's shop decrepit.

"Would this have been yesterday, Vivian?" Yugi asked, his eyes never leaving his sketchpad.

"Wh, yes. I guess you admit it then." Vivian said, smirking.

"No. If you want to know why Seto was there, then I suggest that you ask Yami. He was there at the time that Seto was." Yugi said.

"No he wasn't. I never saw him in the shop." Vivian snapped.

"That's probably because I was in the storeroom at the time. I came out when I heard Seto's voice, so you must have looked in real quick, probably spying on us to see what kind of lies you could make up this time, and saw Seto there talking to Yugi." Yami retorted.

Vivian paled slightly.

"If you must know, Vivian, my cousin was there because he thought that Mokuba might be there. Mokuba and Jou forgot to tell Seto that they were going to the movies with the rest of our friends, so Seto didn't know where they were, and they had their cell phones off. Seto came there because he knew that I was working and thought that I would know." Yami said.

"So, I guess it's safe to say that Seto hasn't been cheating on me." Jou said smugly.

Vivian glared. "I know what I saw. Yugi was hugging Seto." Vivian said.

"No. He didn't." Yugi said.

"I saw his arms around you!" Vivian argued.

"Yes, Seto did have his arms around me. When I came out from behind the counter when he got there, I tripped over a box that had been left there. Seto caught me before I hit the floor. That's all that he did." Yugi replied.

"Vivian, I think that every part of your supposed affair my cousin had been having as been gone through, so kindly leave us alone, and remember that Seto cannot stand it when he hears about people cheating on others, so he definitely wouldn't do it." Atemu said.

Vivian glared heatedly at them before she stormed off.

"When does she plan on giving up?" Heba asked.

"Never." Honda replied.

"Vivian's a piece of work, but we all know that what she says, or most of what she says, is a lie." Yami said.

"So, you really tripped and Seto caught you?" Heba asked.

"Yes. You left the box there, and I completely forgot that it was there. Seto just stopped me from falling flat on my face." Yugi replied.

"Well, we know that she spouts nothing but lies or unfounded assumptions about something that could be completely innocent, so we know not to listen to her." Honda added.

"You didn't believe her for a second, did you,, Jou?" Malik asked.

"Nope. One, I knew she was lying, Two, Mokuba and I got our asses chewed out for not letting him know where we were and causing him unnecessary worry. He also told me he had gone to the Game Shop to ask Yami where Mokuba and I were, and he also mentioned about Yugi tripping, so I already knew." Jou said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just forget about it." Bakura grumbled.

"Yeah. She'll have a whole new lie for us to laugh at come tomorrow." Marik added.

"hey. You all want to come over to the mansion after school. Mokuba wants to have some fun, and I thought that you would like to come. He's got this new game for his Wii that he wants to show us." Jou said.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound too bad. I think we can manage that." Anzu said.

"Yugi, think that we can afford to leave the Game Shop closed for a day?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I think that we can. It won't hurt us too bad." Yugi replied.

"I think that we're on, Jou." Yami said.

* * *

In their history class, Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu were talking since their teacher was out and had only left them with a few worksheets to do, which the four had finished in the first half hour of class.

"Can you believe that Vivian thought that she could trick Jou into believing that Seto would cheat on him?" Yami asked.

"Nope. Most people know that there's no way that Seto would ever cheat on him. After all, Seto doesn't hide the fact that he loves Jou, and even went public with it, knowing that it could cost him and his company a great deal." Atemu said.

"Well, you know that Vivian has just been trying to get back at our group considering that we have embarrassed her time and time again when she comes at us, hoping to make us look bad, or hoping that one of you two will actually go out with her." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It'll be a cold day in hell when one of us goes out with that slut." Yami said.

"Besides, why would I need to date her when I already have a cute boyfriend?" Atemu asked.

Heba blushed lightly at that.

"Okay. I really wish you wouldn't talk like that." Yami said.

"Why? Jealous?" Atemu asked.

Yami glared at him. "No." Yami retorted.

"Anyway, at least we all did good on that history project." Yugi said.

"No kidding. Atemu and I made a hundred on the presentation and a 98 on the paper. We had a 99 overall." Heba said.

"Yeah. Yami and I made a hundred on the presentation and a 99 on the paper. We had a 99.5 overall." Yugi added.

"Well, we're all good students, and balanced out all the work. We had it done in two weeks time." Atemu stated.

"Well, I wonder what all Mokuba plans on us doing at the mansion. You know that we'll do more than just play that game." Yami said.

"There's no telling with Mokuba. You know how much that kid likes to play." Atemu replied.

* * *

"Hey! You all came!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yeah. They agreed to come when I asked them." Jou said.

"Come on! Let's play my game!" Mokuba said excitedly, dashing up the stairs.

Jou shrugged. "He gets excited when people come over." Jou said.

The group left their books and bags downstairs before they headed upstairs after Mokuba.

"What new game is it that you got, Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"This one. It's NASCAR 320. It's a new racing game that just came out." Mokuba said.

"Cool. I've been wanting to play that game." Honda said.

"So have I." Jou added.

"I'll play, too." Anzu put in.

"Hey. Mind if we play on the 360?" Bakura asked.

"No. Go ahead." Mokuba said.

The game room of the Kaiba mansion had three TVs in the room. One had the Wii hooked up to it. The second had the Xbox 360 hooked up to it. The third was the one just used for watching TV or movies in the room.

Mokuba, Jou, Honda, and Anzu played the Wii while Bakura and Marik played a horror-type game on the Xbox 360, and Ryou and Malik sat down to watch TV.

"Well, what should we do?" Yugi asked.

"Poker?" Yami asked, looking at Atemu.

"Sure." Atemu replied.

"You two play poker?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. We use the chips, but don't actually play for money. It's just for fun." Atemu explained.

"Can we play?" Yugi asked.

"Do you two know how to play?" Yami asked.

"We know the basics of it. I think that we can manage." Yugi said.

"All right. Suit yourselves." Atemu replied.

The four sat down and played, and it became apparent that Yugi and Heba knew more than the basics to playing. After three games, Yugi had won two, and Heba had won one.

"Just the basics, huh? I think that you two know a bit more about poker than just the basics." Yami said.

Yugi and Heba just shrugged.

"Well, I believe that you and I were taken, Yami. It's a good thing that we were not playing for money, or you and I would have lost a good bit of money, Yami." Atemu said.

"Yeah, I get that. I don't think that either one of us would want to play them for money." Yami agreed.

"Well, that's why you should never play poker with anyone that you don't know." Yugi said.

"I think that you and I learned a valuable lesson, Atemu." Yami said.

"Yeah. I think that we'll keep to that, although we don't actually play poker." Atemu said.

"Meaning that you don't play of for money." Heba said.

"Well, the only time we do is when we're playing Seto ad Jou. We usually come out with more money than we started with although we don't play very high stakes." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "Maybe we should con Seto onto playing these two." Yami said.

"I don't think so. I really wouldn't want to play for money." Yugi said.

"Me neither." Heba agreed.

"Too bad. We really could have pulled one over on Seto." Yami said.

"When do you think that he'll get back?" Heba asked.

"We'll all probably be gone before he gets home. Seto tends to work really late. Even if he does come home, he'll go to his office and go right to work." Atemu said.

"I heard that, Atemu."

Everyone in the room turned to see that Seto was in the room.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba cried, running and jumping into his older brother's arms.

"I take it that you have something to do with all of them being here, Jou." Seto said.

"Yeah, well, Mokuba asked if I could see if they'd come over." Jou said, blushing lightly.

"You did, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Yes. You said that I could." Mokuba said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Just when did I say okay to that?" Seto asked.

"I did ask you last night." Mokuba insisted.

"When?" Seto asked.

"Um, well, I kind of asked you when you were working." Mokuba said.

Seto growled. "You tricked me into saying yes." Seto said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Mokuba asked.

The group couldn't help it. They all started laughing at that.

"It's not that funny." Seto growled.

"Y-yes it is. I never thought th-that the gr-great Seto Kaiba would be tricked like that." Yami said through his laughter.

Seto glared at his younger cousin with a fierce glare.

The look didn't affect Yami in the least. He just kept on laughing as did all the others.

Seto groaned. He knew that there wasn't a chance that any of them would let this go any time soon.

Yugi was laughing, but he then found that he was having trouble breathing. He started gasping for breath as he brought his hand up to his throat. He reached out to grasp the edge of the table to keep himself from falling to the floor.

The others just thought that Yugi had laughed himself until he was out of breath.

Yugi was having trouble breathing, and he knew that it wasn't from the laughing. "He-Heba." Yugi gasped out.

Heba turned to look at his brother, still laughing. He instantly stopped laughing when he realized Yugi was struggling to breath. "Brother!" Heba exclaimed.

That got the others' attention as they realized that Yugi wasn't out of breath. He was struggling to breath.

"What's wrong?!"

"What's happening to him?!"

"What do we do?!"

"Oh god! He can't breath!"

"Brother, try to calm down." Heba said, forcing his brother to sit down.

"B-bag." Yugi gasped out.

"What?" Yami asked.

"His school bag. It's downstairs." Heba said.

"Why does that matter?! He can't breath!" Jou shouted.

"Jou, just get the damn bag!" Heba shouted back.

"Here it is!" Seto said, pushing the bag into Heba's hands.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"He's having an asthma attack." Seto explained.

That explained a lot to all of them.

"Here it is." Heba said, taking Yugi's inhaler out of his bag and pushing it into Yugi's hands.

Yugi immediately started to use the inhaler, hoping that he wouldn't have to make a trip to the hospital because of it.

After a few minutes, Yugi's breathing was back to normal.

"Brother, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Heba asked.

"No. I don't need to go to the hospital. Thankfully, I was able to use the inhaler before it got that bad. You know that if I couldn't breath after using the inhaler, that that's when I need to go to the hospital, not when I can breath normally after using it." Yugi said.

"I know. I just get worried whenever you have an attack." Heba replied.

"I get that. Just calm down. I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you have asthma?" Anzu asked.

"Yes. I've known that I have it for about a year." Yugi said.

"How come you never mentioned that to us?" Jou asked.

"Sorry, Jou. I know that I should have told you, but the truth is that I didn't think about it." Yugi replied.

"DO you have attacks often?" Ryou asked.

"No. I haven't had an attack in a few weeks, actually. I should have known that another one would happen soon. Sorry for not telling you." Yugi said.

Something was bothering Atemu. "Seto, how did you know that Yugi was having an asthma attack?" Atemu asked.

'Shit!' Yugi and Heba thought at the same time, thinking that their secret might have just been blown.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I went to high school, too, Atemu. I've seen people have asthma attacks, too. Since Yugi was struggling to breath like that, I deduced that he was having an asthma attack." Seto explained.

"Oh. That does make sense. We've seen people have asthma attacks at school, too, and that is what happens." Jou said.

"So, next time it happens, just get you your inhaler." Yami stated.

"Yeah. I usually keep it in my jacket pocket, but I just put it in my bag this morning, and I never thought to get it out." Yugi said.

"Well, from now on, at least we know what to do." Malik said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Bakura muttered.

"No kidding." Marik added.

They knew that it was Marik and Bakura's way of showing that they were worried.

* * *

Heba set the plates of food on the table for him and Yugi.

The two were just sitting down for dinner.

"That was a close one." Heba said.

"Brother, I was not close to going to the hospital." Yugi said.

"I know. I was talking about Seto knowing about your asthma. It almost blew the whole thing." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. I thought that we were going to have to tell everyone the real truth." Yugi said.

"At least Seto gave a convincing reason, and I think that everyone believed it." Heba said.

"From now on, we need to be a lot more careful. If we're not careful, then we may end up being forced to tell our friends about our already knowing Seto and Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Would it be a bad thing if they knew?" Heba asked.

"No, but then it wouldn't stay between us. You know that Jou and Honda can't keep their mouths shut to save their lives." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Heba agreed.

"Besides, we're keeping this a secret for a reason, and we just need to remember that." Yugi said.

"You're right." Heba stated.

* * *

Atemu knocked on Yami's door.

"Come in." Yami said.

Atemu opened the door and walked in. "Am I disturbing you?" Atemu asked, seeing Yami put books in his backpack.

"Nah. I just got done with my homework. I was putting them away. What's up?" Yami asked.

"Did you believe Seto's explanation about how he knew Yugi had asthma?" Atemu asked.

"He was convincing, but no. I can tell that he lied through his teeth." Yami said.

"But why? I mean, did Seto check their background or something?" Atemu asked.

"How do I know? Knowing Seto, he might have. He'd be worried with us being friends with him along with Jou and Mokuba." Yami said.

"There's something else. I can't place my finger on it, but I think that there is something that Seto hasn't said." Atemu said.

"You think he knew Yugi and Heba before they moved here?" Yami asked.

"Maybe. He knew who they were before we said anything, and he also knew about Yugi's asthma. He goes down there to see if Mokuba and Jou are there when he could have called. He also knew that Yugi had asthma. Not to mention the fact that Mokuba's at the shop a lot when Seto doesn't let him go anywhere without his bodyguards." Atemu said.

"Mokuba's his spy!" Yami exclaimed.

"What are they hiding?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, but I think that we might need to find out." Yami said.

* * *

Okay. I wanted to go ahead and get someone suspicious about Seto knowing so much about Yugi and Heba, and since Yami and Atemu are so smart, I thought that they would be teh perfect ones to make suspicious. Also, I don't know if the Nascar game I mentioned Mokuba having exists or not. I made it up, but if it does exist, then I don't own it. I don't own the Wii or Xbox 360, either.

In the next chapter, Seto's going to be questioned a little, and there's going to be an accident.

R&R.


	8. Questions and an Accident

I couldn't believe that the site was doen for three days! Just one of those things that happens, I guess.

Anyway, hope that you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8- Questions and an Accident

Atemu and Yami were on their way to school, and they were talking while Atemu drove.

"What do you think we should do?" Yami asked.

"I honestly don't know. I can't get rid of the feeling that Seto does know Yugi and Heba better than he originally let on. I just can't figure out how." Atemu said.

"Seto does do a good bit of business travel with his company. Maybe he met them on one of these trips." Yami suggested.

"Maybe, but why are they hiding a simple fact like that? I mean, if they had met casually like that, then there wouldn't be a reason to hide it from us, and it's obvious that they are." Atemu said.

"Has Heba mentioned anything about know Seto when you've been with him?" Yami asked.

Atemu shook his head. "Truthfully, we don't talk about much except each other when we're out together. I really don't ask much about his past in Kyoto. He mentioned that it's no something he likes talking about. I think he has some bad experiences while he was there." Atemu said.

Yami frowned. "I wonder how Seto connects to them, though. You and I both know that Seto only does business on his trips. He's gone only long enough to get his business done, and if he's not at the office there, he's usually at his hotel." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I really don't want to confront Heba and Yugi about this since we don't have any real proof that they actually know Seto. Just a few coincidences." Atemu said.

"Well, let's talk to Seto about this first. If he doesn't give us any real answers, then I guess we'll talk to Yugi and Heba about this." Yami said.

"Sounds good, but you know that we're going to have to tell the others about all of this." Atemu said.

"I know, and I don't think that any of them are going to like what we are thinking." Yami said.

"I know they're not. The real question is whether they're going to believe us or not." Atemu said.

"I think that we'd better not tell any of them until after school. You and I both know that they are not going to be able to keep their mouths shut when they find out what we are thinking." Yami said.

"Especially Jou. He's going to hit the roof when he hears this, and that's going to depend on whether or not be actually believes us." Atemu said.

"Well, Jou may not believe it, but you and I are going to be talking to Seto one way or another." Yami said.

"Agreed, but we keep this quiet for now. After all, we really don't need to give Vivian any ammunition to spread around the school." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "That's the last thing that we need. She'll be saying that Seto was having an affair with one of them, and that he moved them here for them to be closer." Yami said.

"That's true. I know that Seto's not cheating on Jou, but there has to be an explanation for all this." Atemu said.

"We'll find that out then. For now, we need to act like there is nothing wrong." Yami said.

"That's where being forced to go to all of these parties by Mom and Dad actually come in handy. It taught us how to hide what we really feel when we don't people to know what's going on." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. Fake sincerity. Or, in this case, false calmness." Yami said.

"Well, we're here." Atemu said as he pulled into the parking lot.

The two got out of the car and headed to where they always met their friends before class.

"Are Yugi and Heba not here?" Yami asked, noticing that the two were not with the rest of their friends.

"No. They haven't shown up yet." Jou replied.

"Which is kind of odd. They're usually the first ones here." Ryou mused.

Yami frowned. 'Where could they be?' Yami asked himself.

Atemu's cell phone rang then. He took out and answered it. "Hello?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, it's Heba. I thought that I'd let you know that Yugi and I aren't going to make it to school until break." Heba said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi had another asthma attack after we got home last night, so I'm taking him to the doctor to see if something's wrong." Heba said.

"I've told you that I'm fine!" Atemu heard Yugi say in the background.

"Well, we're just going to make sure of that." Heba said to Yugi. To Atemu, Heba said, "We'll see you when we do manage to get to school."

"Okay, Heba. See you then." Atemu said before he hung up.

"Where are they?" Malik asked.

"Yugi had another asthma attack after they got home last night, so Heba's taking him to the doctor. He said that they should be here by break." Atemu replied. He smirked and said, "I think Yugi was going to the doctor under protest."

"Well, it's safer for him to go and make sure that nothing's wrong." Anzu put in.

"Anyway, let's go in." Marik said.

The group headed into their first class, which they all had together.

"So, what's everyone doing after school?" Honda asked.

"Good question. I haven't exactly thought about it yet." Jou said.

"You never do. You always do things on a whim." Bakura said.

"Which is usually why you end up being lectured by Seto for not telling him ahead of time what you are going to be doing." Honda said.

"No one asked you, Honda." Jou snapped.

"Wonder why Miss Perfect is coming over here." Malik remarked.

Sure enough, Vivian was making her way over to them.

"What do you want, Vivian?" Yami asked none-too-kindly.

Vivian glared at Yami. "I was just wondering where the twe-uh, Yugi and Heba are." Vivian answered, trying to act innocent.

"Please stop trying to act like you are really concerned for them. We all know that you don't care." Bakura said.

"Why? Can't I care?" Vivian asked.

"No, considering the fact that you don't care. You don't care about anyone, but yourself." Marik retorted.

Vivian glared. "I didn't ask you, fag." Vivian retorted.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Vivian, you do know that people don't come to class everyday. They are going to be here later, and it's not really your concern." Atemu said.

"What are they doing? Screwing someone?" Vivian sneered.

"No, that would be what you do when you don't come to school or are late." Yami replied.

Vivian glared. "How dare you!" Vivian growled.

"Well, it's the truth, and most people know it. The only ones that don't are the ones that are new or don't care what you do. Of course, there are your friends who act like you're a virgin, but that's stretching the point." Yami said, smirking.

Vivian just glared at him again before she went to her seat and plopped down, fuming.

"Nice one." Bakura said.

Yami shrugged. "She deserved it. Besides, that remark was uncalled for." Yami said.

"No kidding." Anzu agreed.

The teacher came in and class started.

* * *

While the group was sitting under the Sakura tree at break, Yugi and Heba arrived.

"Hey, guys. Glad that you could make it." Marik said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Marik." Heba said as he sat down beside Atemu.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes. There was nothing wrong, just like I said." Yugi said, glaring at Heba.

"What? You had two asthma attacks in one day. I was rather worried, and I was not about to take a chance that something was wrong." Heba said.

Yugi groaned. "Anyway, did we miss anything in first period?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. You can get one of our notes and copy them later." Yami replied.

"Although you did miss Vivian's performance in first period." Bakura replied.

"Since we weren't there, I'm guessing that she had some snide remark about us." Heba said.

"You can say that again. At first, she feigned concern because you two weren't there, which we easily called her on. Anyway, Atemu said you two would be here later, an she asked if you two were off screwing someone." Honda said.

Bakura and Marik started laughing.

"Yeah. Yami really had her fuming through class. Because of her fuming, the teacher made Vivian leave class." Bakura said.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "What did you say to her?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "Not much. I just said that she was doing that when she was late or didn't come to school, and she got mad because they all agreed with me," Yami motioned to their friends, "and said that the only people who didn't know were too ignorant to know, were new to class, or didn't care, or were like her friends and acted like they didn't know." Yami said.

"At least you were being truthful." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We know." Yami replied.

The bell rang.

"Well, we'd better get to class before we end up being late." Atemu said.

The group gathered their things and headed inside of the building for class.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Heba's just being overprotective." Yugi answered.

"Well, I think that he has a right to be considering the fact that you had two asthma attacks in the same day. I think that he did the right thing by taking you to the doctor." Yami told him.

"I know, Yami. I know. I guess that I think that Heba's being overprotective, but I know that he's just concerned for my health. And, if I were really honest about it, I know that going to the doctor was the best thing for me. At least we know that there is nothing wrong." Yugi said.

"That is the good thing." Yami agreed. He was wondering what was really going on, though. 'I know that Yugi is telling me the truth. I can see it in his eyes. Still, what is his connection to Seto? Seto never mentioned meeting them, and considering how much like Atemu and I they look, I'm certain that Seto would have mentioned it.' Yami thought as he and Yugi did their math work sheet. Yami sighed silently. 'This is getting frustrating. I just hope that Seto will tell us what is going on.' Yami though.

* * *

Yugi and Heba had not joined their friends after school because they had to run the shop that day. First, they had to see their first period teacher to get their assignment that they missed that morning.

"Why on earth do you think that Seto knows Yugi and Heba from before they moved here?" Anzu asked.

"Look. Yesterday, when Seto said he recognized the symptoms of asthma, it was a plausible reason, but we know that he's lying. Plus, there's the fact that he knew who they were before they said anything." Atemu said.

"I had talked about them a lot, though, and Seto's a really smart guy. He could have easily figured it out." Jou pointed out.

"We know, but Seto also came by the shop to see where Mokuba and Jou were when he could have easily called. Mokuba's also there a lot on his own when Seto usually doesn't let Mokuba go anywhere alone." Yami pointed.

"Hmm. All good points, but still doesn't prove that anything is wrong." Bakura said.

"We know that, but that's way too many coincidences. Something else is going on." Atemu said.

"What do you plan to do?" Ryou asked.

"Well, we were planning just to confront Seto and see what he says." Yami replied.

"If Seto did know them, do you think that he would admit to that?" Honda asked.

"I don't know. It could be that we're way off basis here. We just want to make sure." Atemu told them.

"Well, I guess we can help you out. I mean, if Seto did know them, then I'd like to know how and why." Jou stated.

"When are you planning to talk to the Seto about this?" Malik asked.

"We really hadn't talked about that." Yami replied.

"Well, I was just going to let you know that you have your chance now." Malik said, nodding his head behind them.

The group turned to see that Seto's limo had just pulled up, and Seto was getting out.

"What's he doing here?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah. He said that he was coming by." Jou said.

"Why was that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, uh, he might have been kind of worried because my grades have been slipping a little." Jou said, blushing.

"So, he came to talk to your teacher." Atemu concluded.

"Pretty much." Jou replied.

"Jou." Seto said when he approached them.

"Um, hi, Seto. The guys and I were just about to leave." Jou said before he tried to leave.

Seto reached out and grabbed Jou by the arm. "Not so fast, Katsuya." Seto said.

Jou winced.

Seto only called him Katsuya when he was warning him or he was in the mood, but Jou knew he wasn't in the mood.

"You're not going anywhere. We're talking to your teachers." Seto said as he dragged Jou back into the building.

"I guess we'll have to wait until they get done to talk to Seto about all of this." Yami said.

* * *

"I was surprised that you two were out of class today." their teacher told them.

"Sorry, Mrs. Haruna. I had two asthma attacks yesterday, so I went to the doctor today to make sure that nothing was wrong, and Heba went with me." Yugi said.

"I see. It is perfectly understandable why you were out. Here is the assignment." the teacher said, handing it to the both of them.

"Thank you." Yugi and Heba said before they left the classroom.

The twins were shocked when they found Seto lecturing Jou.

"You know that I want you to do well in school. There's no excuse for this." Seto said.

"Oh, come on, Seto. It's just the start of the year." Jou said.

"I won't have you just skating by like Marik and Bakura. I swear that I'll do whatever I have to get you to get your grades up even if I have to put you in a different room than me at night." Seto said.

Jou paled. "You wouldn't really do that, would you? That would punish you more than it would me." Jou said.

"I would make that sacrifice to ensure that you do not fail, and don't you even think of tempting me because I will do it in a split second, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." Seto said.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other before they headed the opposite way to go the long way out of the building.

"Never thought that Seto would be one that would be so strict on anyone." Heba said.

"Than again, he would want Jou to do well. We know that Seto is working on a degree from college now, and Mokuba's said that Seto wants to make sure that Mokuba and Jou do well, so I guess it shouldn't surprise us too much." Yugi said.

"True. You ready for the Game Shop?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed. "I guess so. I don't mind it. I just don't like it so much when business is slow. Those are the worst days of them all." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Heba agreed.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, and the others were waiting outside of the school when an angry Seto and a sulking Jou came out of the building.

"I swear that I'll make you sleep alone until you get your grades back up, Katsuya." Seto growled.

"All right already! I get the point." Jou said.

"No. I don't think that you do." Seto replied.

"Maybe now's not a good time.' Yami muttered to Atemu.

"What? Afraid of your temperamental cousin?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Bakura, you've never tried talking to Seto when he's already raging mad, have you?" Atemu asked.

"No." Bakura answered honestly.

"Then you don't know what talking to an already angered Seto is like, and Yami and I both have had experience in that area." Atemu told him.

Seto finally noticed that his cousins and their friends were still there. "What are all of you doing here still?" Seto asked gruffly.

"We were waiting fro you and Jou." Anzu answered.

"Well, Jou is going home and studying, so you'll have to find some after school activity to do without him." Seto said.

"You're being unfair." Jou whined.

"You shouldn't be falling so far behind in your schoolwork then. You can either get your schoolwork up on your own, or I'll hire a tutor." Seto growled.

"Uh, Seto. We actually needed to talk to you about something." Yami said. He wasn't sure if this was the best of times, but he figured that they might as well go ahead and get it over with.

"Well, what is it, and make it fast." Seto said, never taking his eyes off of Jou.

"Seto, there was something that was bothering me and Yami, and we were hoping that you would be able to clear it up for us." Atemu said.

"Just what would that be, Atemu?" Seto asked.

"Seto, do you know Yugi and Heba better than us?" Yami asked bluntly.

"Yami, I barely spend any time with them at all. All of you are with them a lot more than I am considering the fact that you go to school with them, hang out with them, and one of you is dating one of them. I don't know much else than you." Seto said.

"Seto, what he meant was that did you know Yugi and Heba before they moved here to Domino." Atemu clarified.

"Why would you think that?" Seto asked.

"Well, little things that didn't exactly make since." Atemu said.

"Such as?" Seto questioned.

"Well, when you first met Yugi and Heba, you knew who they were before we said anything." Atemu said.

"You went by the shop to see if Mokuba was there when you could have just as easily called to see." Yami added.

"You let Mokuba go to the shop on his own when you normally wouldn't let him go unless someone was with him, and he usually went alone." Jou added.

"And you knew that Yugi had asthma." Anzu put in.

"I believe that I explained how I knew who they were when we first met, and I explained the asthma situation as well. Also, Mokuba asked me if he could go, and I said yes." Seto said.

Yami grew slightly angry. "You're lying, Seto. Atemu and I can tell when you do, and you're lying right now." Yami said.

Seto's eyes grew slightly cold. "Yami, if I did know them before they came here, and I'm not saying that I did, why would it be any business of yours? That would be between Yugi, Heba, and me if I did by some chance know them." Seto said.

From the corner of his eye, Atemu noticed that Yugi and Heba were leaving the school. He figured that they had seen the teacher already.

"Seto, what's the big deal if you know them? Why don't you just tell us?" Jou asked.

"Because there's no point in it. Perhaps I did meet them before. I honestly couldn't tell you since I do meet so many people on my trips." Seto said.

"You're still lying." Atemu said.

"If I do know them, then how is none of your damn business!" Seto shouted.

"Seto, you do know them. We just want to know how." Atemu said.

"I don't have to answer that." Seto said.

"Come on. This is something that you don't need to hide." Yami said.

Suddenly, Atemu paled. "Heba, look out!" Atemu shouted, turning his body fully to where his boyfriend was.

Everyone looked, and became horrified.

A car was speeding right toward where Heba was standing in the crosswalk.

Heba was frozen to the spot in fear.

"Heba! Get out of the way!" Yugi shouted, running toward his brother.

The car's driver suddenly slammed on breaks as he desperately tried to stop the car.

There was the sound of someone crying out as they connected with the pavement.

The following sickening sound was the sound of a person's body being hit by the on-coming car and being tossed onto the pavement with a sickening crack.

It was too late.

The damage was done.

* * *

That was chapter 8. Hope you liked it.

The next chapter will be mostly the aftermath of the accident. You'll have to wait til then to find out who was hit. Yugi or Heba. I'll probably reveal the connection between Yugi, Heba, and Seto in the next couple of chapters.

Also, I have another poll up. It's about which story I will do when New Start is finished. It still has a few chapters to go, but I just want to know. It's the other three stories from the last poll. Let me know which story you would like to see next.

R&R.


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 9- Aftermath

Heba winced as he raised up. He knew that he had hurt his ribs. He rose up to his knees and looked around and about had a heart attack when he saw his twin brother lying on the pavement , unconscious. "Yugi!" Heba cried as he scrambled onto his feet and over to where his brother was unconscious.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, and the others also ran over to where Yugi and Heba were.

The blonde woman who had been driving ran over to them as well. "Oh-no! What have I done?!" the woman cried, covering her mouth with her hand.

Seto turned to her and said, "Call 911."

The woman nodded and took her cell phone out to make the call.

Seto knelt down by Yugi and placed his fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse. He was thankful when he found one.

"Seto is he-" Yami couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking.

"No. He's alive, but he needs to get to a hospital so that they can check him out and see if anything is seriously wrong." Seto answered. Deep down, Seto knew that something more was wrong. 'With an impact like that, Yugi has to have internal bleeding, and there's not telling what else might be wrong. He needs a doctor now.' Seto thought worriedly.

The woman got off the phone and said, "The ambulance should be here soon." It was obvious that the woman was upset by what had happened.

"Seto, is there anything that we can do for him?" Heba asked.

"No. The best thing that we can do for him is to not move him. We don't know how badly Yugi is hurt, and we might cause him more harm than good if we move him." Seto said. Seto had a small bit of knowledge of general medicine, so he knew better than to move an injured person, especially one that was unconscious.

Atemu knelt down by Heba and said, "Heba, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right! My brother was just hit by a car when it should have been me!" Heba snapped, becoming a little hysterical.

"Heba, you can't get hysterical right now! I know that you're upset, but it won't do Yugi any good for you to act like this. Besides, I think that Atemu meant are you hurt at all." Seto said.

"You're right. Yugi would kill me if I lost it now." Heba said.

Vaguely, Atemu wondered how Seto calmed Heba down so easily, but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. He was more concerned about if Heba was all right and if Yugi would be all right. "Heba, are you hurt?" Atemu asked again.

Heba shook his head. "No. I don't think so." Heba answered.

Anzu was shaking from what had happened. She hated seeing Yugi unconscious like that. She couldn't help but wonder if Yugi would ever wake up again.

Honda held his upset girlfriend, trying to prevent his own worry form showing so that he could support her since he knew that Anzu was upset. He prayed that Yugi would be fine.

Ryou was also upset about Yugi's condition. He was tearing up at the thought that the young teen he had come to see as one of his closest friends might not make it through this.

Bakura held his distraught boyfriend, knowing that Ryou was very upset by this turn of events. Bakura was also worried about whether the young boy would survive this accident.

Malik was shaking slightly from the fear and worry of what would happen to Yugi. He had come to care a great deal about Yugi.

Marik held a dismayed Malik, knowing that his boyfriend was upset by this. Marik also prayed that Yugi would survive because he had grown rather fond of the young boy.

Jou was worried. He had grown rather close to Yugi and didn't want to see anything happen to his young friend.

Yami felt numb. He was so worried about Yugi that he had become numb from the mere thought that the young boy might die. He had been in denial about his feelings for Yugi that had grown from a mere crush to love for his small look-alike. He had recently come to terms with those feelings and couldn't handle the thought that Yugi might not live long enough for him to reveal his feelings to his love. The thought was too much for him to bare.

Although it was only a few minutes, to the worried group, it seemed like an eternity before the ambulance finally came to the school.

The paramedics got out of the ambulance and quickly got Yugi onto the stretcher and into the ambulance to take him to the hospital.

"Come on. We'll get to the hospital so that we can be there to find out what's happening with him." Seto said.

In their worry, no one noticed the worry that was evident in Seto's voice or the fear that was in his eyes over what was going to happen to the small boy.

Instead, everyone went to their respective cars and immediately left to head to the hospital.

The blonde woman also went because she wanted to make sure that Yugi was all right. She felt bad that she had hit him and wanted to make sure that Yugi was all right.

* * *

Seto and Jou were the first ones to arrive at the hospital, and they were very surprised to find that Aknankanon Sennen was at the hospital.

"Uncle Aknankanon. What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"Amara and I were going to go out until an emergency case came in. Could one of you explain to me why Yugi came in here?" Aknankanon demanded. It was obvious that the man was worried.

"There was an accident. Heba was in the path of an on-coming car. Yugi pushed Heba out of the way and was hit by the car instead of Heba." Seto explained quickly.

"Oh, dear. That's terrible. I hope that Amara can help him." Aknankanon said.

"Is Mrs. Sennen the one taking care of Yugi?" Jou asked.

Aknankanon nodded. "She was still on duty when he came in, and when she saw that it was Yugi, she immediately started giving orders." Aknankanon said.

It was only a few seconds later that Atemu, Yami, and Heba arrived with everyone else.

"Seto, have you heard anything about Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, but you're mother is the one working on him." Seto said.

"Why is Mrs. Sennen working on him?" Heba asked, unaware that Amara was a doctor.

"Yami. Atemu. Did you not mention to him what your mother's occupation was?' Aknanaknon asked.

"Oops. No. Heba, Mom is a doctor. She's the head surgeon at this hospital." Atemu told him.

"Yugi couldn't be in better hands, Heba. Aunt Amara is one of the best doctors in Japan. If anyone can get him back on his feet, it's her." Seto told him.

Heba nodded impassively. He was very worried about Yugi. 'This can't happen again. I can't believe that I'm back in this position again.' Heba thought.

Atemu was worried about his boyfriend. He knew that Heba wasn't one to be impassive although he could understand how Heba had reached a point in his worry that he was just unable to express anything. 'Heba, please snap out of it.' Atemu thought, worriedly. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around Heba's waist.

"Ow!" Heba cried, jumping away from Atemu.

Everyone was startled.

"Heba, what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"N-nothing." Heba answered, trying to hide the fact that he was hurting.

Seto's eyes darkened slightly. "You're lying, Heba. You were hurt from that accident, weren't you?" Seto asked.

"N-no, I wasn't." Heba said.

"Heba, you're a terrible lair. You always have been." Atemu stated.

"Are you really hurt" Ryou asked.

Knowing that it was better not to lie, he nodded. "Yeah. I think when Yugi pushed me out of the way, I landed so hard that I hurt my ribs."

"I think that you had better have another doctor look at you and make sure that you are all right." Aknankanon said.

"But-" Heba started.

"Heba, you can either go and see the doctor on your own, or I can knock you out and take you there unconscious." Seto said.

"You wouldn't." Heba said.

"He would." everyone else replied.

Heba sighed. "All right. Just let me know about Yugi." Heba said.

"Come on. Let's go." Atemu said, taking Heba by the arm and leading him away.

Aknankanon noticed the driver of the car and said, "Can we help you, miss?"

The woman bit her lip and said, "I'm afraid that I was the one that hit that poor boy. I-I came because I wanted to make sure that he was all right."

"It could have been a lot worse. It might have killed Yugi instantly if you hadn't slammed on your break like you did." Seto said.

"I didn't seem him until it was too late, and then the other boy pushed him out of the way and was hit. I just couldn't avoid him." the woman said.

"It doesn't sound like you meant to hit him. What is your name?" Aknankanon asked.

"Mai Kujaku. I am really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." she said.

"We can see that. It wasn't your fault." Yami told her.

Mai nodded, although it didn't ease her guilt.

A thought occurred to Yami. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I was meeting your mother. We had planned to go to dinner when Yugi came in. Since Amara was still on duty, she took the case, especially after she saw that it was Yugi." Aknankanon replied.

"There's not much that we can do, so I think that we should all sit down. It's going to be a long wait." Bakura said.

The group did as Bakura suggested and sat down.

It was about an hour later when Atemu and Heba returned.

"What did the doctor say?" Ryou asked.

"That I have a few bruised ribs and that I should take it easy for a few days." Heba answered.

"He's lucky that that's the worse that he has." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Marik asked, motioning to the bottle the bag that Atemu held.

"Heba's pain medication." Atemu answered.

"I don't need it." Heba argued.

"Yes, you do." Atemu retorted.

"Um, Heba." Mai said.

"Yes. Who are you?" Heba asked.

"My name's Mai Kujaku. I'm the one who drove the car, and I wanted to apologize for what happened. You and your brother wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for me." Mai said.

"Miss Kujaku, it wasn't your fault. You tried to stop, which means that you didn't mean for this to happen, and you even came here. You don't need to feel guilty about this." Heba said.

Mai was surprised and touched by Heba's words. "Thank you." Mai said quietly.

* * *

After waiting for a few hours, Amara finally came out and saw the group. She went over to them.

Marik was the first one to see her. "Mrs. Sennen, is Yugi okay?" Marik asked.

The entire group looked at her.

Amara smiled. "Yugi should be just fine. The impact did cause him to have some internal bleeding and a head injury, but he'll recover. It's going to take some time, though." Amara said.

"Is his head injury serious?" Yami asked.

"I don't think so. We'll know more when he wakes up. He's still hasn't woken up from the anesthesia, but that's normal. I think that it's nothing but a concussion, but like I said, we'll know more when he wakes up." Amara said.

"Can I see him?" Heba asked.

"Yes, but you're the only one. I'm afraid that it's family only until he's out of ICU." Amara said.

Heba nodded and followed Amara since she planned to show him where Yugi was.

Seto watched Heba go. 'Yugi, you had better be all right. There's no way that I'm going to lose you.' Seto thought.

Jou watched his boyfriend. He could see that Seto was worried, and he also knew that his worry ran deep. 'What is it, Seto? I can see now that there is a deeper connection to Yugi than we know. I just don't know what it is. What could make you worry this much about Yugi? You've never shown this much concern for anyone other than your family and me.' Jou thought, unable to understand why his normally cold boyfriend was so worried and caring toward the young tri-colored twins.

* * *

Heba walking into the small ICU room and saw Yugi lying in bed. He was thankful that Yugi wasn't on any kind of breathing machine. "So, can he breathe normally?" Heba asked.

"Yes. That wasn't affected in any way. Why?" Amara asked.

"I just wondered. About a year ago, he ended up on a ventilator and I wanted to make sure he didn't have to go through that again." Heba said.

"Unless something happens, and I don't think that it will, but don't hold me to that." Amara said.

Heba nodded.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Amara said.

Heba nodded, and Amara walked out.

Heba walked over to Yugi and took his hand in his. "You shouldn't have done that, Yugi. I wish that you'd be selfish for once and not have pushed me out of the way. You know that I don't deal with you being in the hospital well." Heba said. He teared up a little and took a deep breath. "This is too much like last time. I know you'll be okay. You've been through worse. I just hate seeing you like this." Heba said. He tightened his grip in Yugi's hand. "You'd better come home soon because you know that I don't like living by myself." Heba said.

Heba stayed a few more moments before he walked out. He found Amara talking to another doctor.

"Heba, this is Dr. May Hashimoto. He'll be the doctor on night shift taking care of Yugi." Amara said.

"Hello, Dr. Hashimoto." Heba said.

"Hello. I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing we needed to know." Dr. Hashimoto said.

"The only thing is that Yugi has asthma. He had two attacks yesterday, but he went to the doctor today and she said he was fine." Heba said.

"Who's the doctor?" Dr. Hashimoto asked.

"Lane Mishi." Heba answered.

"Okay. I'll call and let you know of any changes." Dr. Hashimoto said.

Heba nodded.

"Come on, Heba." Amara said, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulders.

Heba followed Amara out.

They found Seto arguing with the others.

"Seto, there's no reason for that." Atemu said.

"Yes, there is." Seto said.

"Seto, I think that you need to try and be reasonable." Aknankanon said.

"I said that I have my reasons for this, and I am not going to change my mind." Seto said.

"What's going on?" Amara asked.

"Seto's going to take care of Yugi and Heba's hospital bill, and he's going to have Heba stay with them tonight." Atemu answered.

"Heba does not need to be alone, though." Aknankanon said.

"Why's that?" Amara asked.

"He bruised his ribs in the accident, and Dr. Hamori told Heba to take it easy. He also wants Heba to take pain medicine. At least for tonight." Atemu replied.

Heba rolled his eyes. "I don't need to stay with anyone. I'll be fine on my own." Heba said.

"No you won't!" everyone said.

Heba jumped. "Is everyone against me on this issue?" Heba asked.

The group nodded.

Heba sighed. "Fine." Heba agreed.

"Good. I'll let Mokuba know that there will be one other person there tonight." Seto said.

"Seto, he doesn't need to stay with you." Yami argued.

"He's staying with me, Yami." Seto snapped.

"What is with you? You say that you don't know Yugi and Heba from before they moved to Domino, but you act like this." Bakura said.

"Yeah. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you did know them." Marik said.

Heba sighed mentally. 'I think that this charade needs to come to an end.' Heba thought.

"Seto, do you know Yugi and Heba better than the rest of us?" Aknankanon asked.

"I already said that even if I did, that it would be my business." Seto said.

"Why do you think he knows tem better?" Amara asked.

"When we first introduced them, he knew who they were before we said anything. He's come by the shop a few times. Mokuba's there all the time when Seto doesn't usually let him go anywhere by himself. He also knew Yugi had asthma." Yami said.

Aknankanon frowned. "Seto, what's going on?" Aknankanon asked.

Before Seto could protests, Heba said, "Enough."

All eyes turned to him.

Heba sighed. "Look. I'll go stay with Seto, and if you all come, we'll explain to you what's going on." Heba said.

"Heba, you-" Seto started.

"No, Seto. There's been enough secrets. It's time that they knew the truth. Besides that, if I've done my math right, your mansion is closer than the Sennen, considering that is the other one I would go to, right?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yami said, confirming that Seto's was closer.

"I'm going there because of the two choices, his is closer, and I really don't want to ride too long right now, so the closest one is it." Heba said.

"You will explain everything, though?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Once we get there." Heba replied.

"All right. Let's go then." Yami said.

The group left the hospital.

* * *

Once at the Kaiba mansion, everyone went inside.

"Is Yugi okay?" Mokuba asked as soon as they walked in.

"He'll be just fine, Mokuba." Heba said. He had a hand on his ribs because they were hurting him slightly.

"Heba, lay down on the couch." Seto said.

"I'm fine." Heba argued.

Seto glared. "Then why are you holding your ribs like they hurt?" Seto asked.

Heba glared right back. "Because I want to." Heba replied.

"Stop being a smart ass and lay down." Seto snapped.

"Yes, master." Heba said sarcastically.

Seto growled. "You're a pain, you know that." Seto said.

Heba smirked. "You know, Yugi says the exact same thing all the time." Heba said.

"Think about it then." Seto said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "I've never listened to Yugi when he says that, and I'm not listening to you because you said it." Heba said.

"You can be a smart ass." Bakura said. He had never seen anyone other than Jou willing to go at Seto like that.

"After everything that I have said to Vivian Wong, you just now realize that." Heba said.

"Shut. Up." Seto said.

Heba just smirked, but did as Seto had first suggested and lay down on the couch.

Seto glared. "Brat." Seto muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Heba said.

The group just starred, wondering why they were arguing like siblings.

Mokuba finally realized that everyone was there and said, "Why did everyone else come? What's going on?"

"We figured out that your brother knows Yugi and Heba from before they moved to Domino, and they were going to tell us how now." Atemu replied.

"You're telling them?" Mokuba asked.

"You knew?" Amara asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Okay. Really. What is going on here?" Anzu asked.

Heba sighed. "Seto, would you mind starting this?" Heba asked.

Heba missed the mischievous glint in Seto's eye.

"No. I don't mind." Seto said.

"Then what is going on?" Yami asked, getting irritated.

"Simple. Yugi and Heba are my brothers." Seto stated.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This was mostly a filler chapter to set up the next one. Also, I didn't intend to bash Mai. I rather like her. I didn't feel like making up one, so I used her. Please don't think this is bashing her.

Next chapter will have an explanation to Seto's last statement.

Also, I forgot to mention that the poll will be up until I post the last chapter of this story. Please vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	10. Family Ties

I know I confused you with the end of the last chapter, so this should clear everything up. Let me know if it doesn't.

* * *

Chapter 10- Family Ties

"SETO KAIBA! COULDN'T YOU BE MORE SENSITIVE WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Heba shouted after hearing how Seto had put their situation.

"Heba, the word sensitivity is not listed in my vocabulary." Seto told Heba calmly.

Every person in the room had paled or gasped in shock when Seto had told them about the connection between him, Heba, and Yugi.

"Your brothers?" Yami asked, confused.

"Hold it! Have I been dating my cousin?" Atemu asked, feeling slightly horrified at the thought.

Heba groaned and put a hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on. "Seto, you really need to learn the definition of sensitivity." Heba said.

"I know the definition of the word, Heba." Seto said.

Heba looked up glared at his older brother. "Then put it into practice." Heba snapped.

Seto rolled his eyes. "In my line of work, sensitivity is not a trait that I can afford." Seto said simply.

"Seto, I think that you had better explain to them what you meant by that." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, I think that it was self explanatory." Seto said.

"He means explain it so that they understand it completely." Heba said. He glared at Seto and said, "I think that Atemu would like to know that he and I are not related in any way."

"Seto, I believe that Heba has made an excellent point. We do need a better explanation than that, or at least a more in depth one." Aknankanon said, unnerved by the news that he had two more nephews.

"Yes, but it's so much fun to torment Atemu." Seto said.

"Seto, this isn't funny!" Atemu snapped.

"To me it is." Seto said.

Anzu put a calming hand on Atemu's shoulder, hoping to help calm her friend down. "Seto, this isn't funny at all. Atemu has been dating his cousin!" Anzu said.

Heba sighed. "Anzu, if Atemu and I were related, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with him in the first place. While I am related to Seto and Mokuba, I am not related to Atemu, Yami, or their parents." Heba assured her.

"Okay. How does that work then?" Jou asked.

"Seto, would you explain this first part, and please be serious about this." Heba said.

Seto smirked. "Why? They wanted to know how we were connected to you, and I gave them an answer." Seto said.

"Mokuba, is there any alcohols in the house?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Get it." Heba said.

"Heba, you are not drinking!" Seto growled.

Heba glared at him. "It's not for me. You're going to need it to numb the pain that you're in when I kick your tail for acting like such a jerk!" Heba snapped.

For some reason, everyone in the room knew that Heba was not joking,

"Fine. I'll give them a better explanation that the first one." Seto said.

"Thank you." Heba said.

"I think you might all want to sit down. This is going to be a long explanation." Seto said.

Everyone did as Seto had suggested, sitting down. Aknankanon and Amara sat down on the love seat. Heba had moved so that Yami and Atemu could also sit on the couch. Mokuba sat at Heba's feet. Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura all sat on the other couch. Honda sat down in the recliner with Anzu sitting on his lap. Seto opted to remain standing.

"Well, not one other than you two would know this," Seto said, looking at his aunt and uncle, "but my mother wasn't faithful to my father on any level. In fact, she cheated on him so many times that it's beyond count."

"Yes. We know." Aknankanon said.

"Is that why you hate cheating so much?" Jou asked.

"Yes. I saw how much it hurt my father, so I hate cheating." Seto said.

Heba looked down. He hated this part of it.

Seto noticed this and said, "You know that it's not your fault, Heba."

"Yeah. I know. Go on." Heba said.

"Well, I wasn't but a about a year old when my mother first cheated on my father. She cheated on my father with a man named Simon Mutou." Seto said.

Realization seemed to down on the entire group.

Heba sighed . "Yugi and I were the result of that affair." Heba said.

"Anyway, after Yugi and Heba were born, my mother gave them to Simon Mutou and told him to raise the boys. She didn't want anything to do with them. At first, my parents thought that the problem would be solved just by making sure that no one saw them That wasn't the case." Seto said.

"My father was a rather greedy man. He used me and Yugi to get money out of Seto's father." Heba said.

"Simon Mutou pretty much blackmailed my father. He told him that if he didn't start giving him money every month, that he would go to the media and tell them that he had slept with my mother and had two sons by her. In any case, my father crumbled to him and agreed. He started to pay him two hundred thousand dollars a month." Seto said.

Marik whistled. "That's quite a chunk of change." Marik said.

"Yeah. My father paid that man that much money for fifteen years. Simon Mutou didn't let Father forget it, either. From time to time, he would send a message, threatening to go to the press." Seto said.

"Guess you guys lived pretty good, Heba." Bakura said.

"Yeah, right." Heba muttered.

All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

Heba sighed. "Forgive how this sounds, but my father was a heartless bastard that doesn't give a damn about anyone, but himself, much less me and Yugi." Heba said.

"We missing something?" Malik asked.

Heba sighed, frustrated. "The only thing that Yugi and I were good for in that man's eyes was that we were his ticket to getting the money that he lived on, and I mean him alone. We lived in a rundown place that should have been condemned. Yugi and I stayed sick because of poor ventilation. The furniture was older than the country is. You'd think that we were poor. My father spent all that money on gambling, alcohol and prostitutes, and I'm not lying about that. Truthfully, as far as Yugi and I were concerned, we didn't even have a father." Heba explained.

"Ouch. That's rough." Honda said.

"I get the feeling that this story takes a bad turn, not that's it's any good as it is." Aknankanon said.

"When Father died and I became the president of KaibaCorp, Simon Mutou thought that I would be the pushover that my father would be. My father knew the scandal that my mother having two sons by another man would cause. That's why he gave in. I wasn't about to. The man threatened me with exposure about this, and I told him to go ahead. I'd point out to the media that he was a blackmailer and have him thrown in jail for it." Seto said. He sighed. "At the time, it seemed like a good idea, but that has to be the worst mistake that I ever made." Seto said.

"Seto, it wasn't your fault, and you know it. You couldn't have known that doing that would result in what it did." Heba said.

"And it wouldn't have happened had I actually done what he said." Seto said.

"Fill us in here, would you?" Yami asked.

"I'll tell you." Heba said.

"You sure?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. After my father pretty much loss the only money had, considering he was a bum and had never worked as far as I can remember, he got pretty mad, but didn't like the idea of going to prison for blackmail. He started drinking more than usual. Things got worse for us after that." Heba said.

"Did he abuse you guys?" Jou asked.

"He had all our lives. Never physically, but he did verbally, and that's one of the worst kinds in my opinion. Anyway, after Seto refused to give him money, my father turned real violent. Being beaten was a daily even for me and Yugi. Yugi more so than me." Heba said.

"Why Yugi more than you?" Ryou asked.

"Because he was in the house all the time. Like I said, my father was a bum. My father forced me to work. I worked all the time, and I was about to fall behind in school. It was because of Yugi that I didn't. Anyway, if I wasn't as school, I was at work. My father forced Yugi to stay home and take care of the house, not that it was worth keeping clean. Yugi was in the line of fire more than I was." Heba said. He stopped for a moment.

"You okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. That went one for a few months. One night, I came hoe form work, and I almost had a heart attack. Yugi was literally lying in a pool of his own blood. My father had done more than beat him. He had taken a knife and cut up his chest, back, and legs." Heba had to stop as the images of that night flooded his mind. "It had to be one of the worst things that I had ever seen. I honestly didn't know what to think." Heba said.

~Flashback~

_Heba stood frozen in the doorway as he saw his brother laying in a pool of blood that was all his. "YUGI!" Heba cried, running over to his brother. Heba felt for a pulse and almost cried in relief when he found one. Scrambling to a phone, Heba called 911. "Hold on, Yugi. Help's on the way. Just hold on. Don't leave me." Heba said, tears falling down his face._

_Yugi was pale, having lost a great deal of blood. If he didn't get help soon, he would die._

_~End Flashback~_

"At the hospital, the doctors immediately took Yugi into surgery. They later told me that if I had found him any later, he would have died from the blood loss." Heba said.

The entire group was shocked to hear that Yugi and Heba's father had nearly killed his own son.

"I was literally in a state of panic. I had no one else to turn to. The only family I had that I knew was my father, and since I knew that he was the one that had done this, I knew that I couldn't tell him. He would probably do it again, and probably kill us both. I honestly had only one resort left." Heba said. He looked up and said, "I called Seto and asked him to help me."

"And you helped just like that?" Bakura asked, finding it hard to believe that Seto would help them.

"Believe me. At first, I was tempted not to. Truthfully, the only person that I had ever had contact with was Simon Mutou. I had never talked to or met Yugi or Heba. When Heba called, he was hysterical. He told me that his father had tried to kill Yugi and that he didn't know if Yugi would survive. Honestly, if Mokuba hadn't been in the room when I got the call, I probably would have ignored it. Anyway, Mokuba convinced me to there, and I did. I must say that Heba surprised me." Seto said.

"How?" Aknankanon asked.

"Probably because I had a bruised cheek, a black eye, and a broken wrist. All courtesy of my father." Heba said.

"No. That you liked my cousins, for one. Two, how upset he was. I asked him what had happened, and he told me that he had gotten home and found Yugi lying in his own blood. He also told me that the doctors weren't sure if he would survive. I had a hard time believing that a father would do that to their own child until he told me about the abuse. That pissed me off." Seto said.

"What ended up happening?" Anzu asked.

"Well, the police went looking for my father just to question him. They thought that I was lying about everything because in the community, my father was the perfect citizen that did no wrong, but they had to investigate." Heba smiled and added, "Especially since Seto told them he'd sue the city if they ignored it."

Seto shrugged at the looks he was given. "I was pissed that they called Heba a liar and then they had the audacity to say Heba probably did it himself. They were attacking Heba when he didn't know if his brother would live. I was pissed, and I made the threat. They knew that I would do it in a split second, so they did at least try to get that man to question him." Seto explained.

"Anyway, my father thought that they were there to arrest him and shot at the two police officers that came to him. One of the police officers was shot, and the other shot and killed my father. It was a justifiable shot. The community was shocked at that. My father was still wearing the clothes that he had worn when he attacked Yugi, so they forensically connected him to Yugi's attack. That was one dumbfounded community." Heba said.

"That just shows that sometimes the best citizens are the ones that are the worst." Aknankanon said.

"I won't deny that there was no love lost with that relationship. I hated my father for all that he did. I was just glad that he couldn't hurt me and Yugi anymore. Yugi ended up coming out of the mess okay, although it did take a bit of time for him to completely recover. When Seto saw the dump we lived in, he paid for a hotel for us to stay in until Yugi recovered." Heba said.

"These two fought me over paying for the hotel and paying for Yugi's hospital bills. They insisted that they would be fine without my help, but I wasn't about to let them get the best of me, so I did pay for all that." Seto said.

"How is it that you ended up moving to Domino?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, Yugi and I really had no ties that would keep us in Kyoto. We just couldn't move because of Yugi's health. Since we were only seventeen, technically, we were supposed to have a legal guardian. Seto was going to become our guardian, but Yugi and I managed to convince him to help us get permission to be responsible for ourselves." Heba said.

"What was the catch?" Yami asked.

"Catch?" Malik asked.

"Everything comes with a catch with Seto." Yami explained.

Seto glared at him.

"It does, Seto." Amara told him.

"The catch was that Yugi and I had to move Domino. Since neither one of us really wanted to stay in Kyoto, we agreed to it. We told Seto about the Game Shop and decided that we would reopen it as well as live at the shop." Heba said.

"And you were okay with this?" Aknankanon asked.

"They were keeping the promise. Who was I to argue?" Seto replied.

Heba couldn't stop the yawn.

"Heba, go to bed and take that pain medication, and don't even argue. You've been through enough physical and emotional trauma for one day. Mokuba, show him to a room." Seto said.

"Sure thing. Come on, Heba." Mokuba said.

Heba, not feeling like arguing, followed Mokuba out of the room and upstairs.

"Wow. This wasn't what I expected." Atemu said.

"Nope. It was an intense thing, though." Anzu said.

"Why did your father never mention this to me?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, for him, this was something that concerned him and his wife because Yugi and Heba had no family ties to you, so he didn't think that you needed to know, and he didn't want you to." Seto said.

"So, Atemu wasn't dating his cousin?" Bakura asked.

"No. Yami and I are cousins to Seto and Mokuba because of our fathers. We have no blood ties to Seto's mother, so Yugi and Heba really aren't related to us." Atemu replied.

"That's good." Ryou said.

"Seto, may I ask you something?" Amara asked.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"If Yugi and Heba were your brothers, why did you not say anything when they moved here? You know that we wouldn't have thought any differently of you or them." Amara said.

"That was Yugi and Heba's doing, not mine. They knew that even now, finding out that they were my mother's sons by another man while she was with my father would be considered a scandal. They knew about the Big Five Scandal, and they felt that KaibaCorp could not handle another scandal. They chose to keep this a secret. I was going to tell all, but they decided not to." Seto explained.

Something hit Atemu. "It was you." Atemu said.

"What was me?" Seto asked, confused.

"You were the private backer that gave Yugi and Heba the money that they needed to reopen the Game Shop, aren't you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I am." Seto replied.

"I don't want to sound like I'm angry, but have Yugi and Heba used this against you?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. Look. They couldn't blackmail me because they chose not to tell, and they aren't like that. Truthfully, they have never asked me for much. The only money I have ever really given them was the funds to reopen the Game Shop. When I made the deal with them that they had to move to Domino, they told me about the Game Shop and their idea to open it. They asked that I help them get it open, and that if I did, I wouldn't hear anything about money from them again." Seto said.

"From how they are, I'd say that they kept to that." Marik said.

"Yes, they did. Yugi and Heba only asked for that. They didn't ask me to pay for Yugi's hospital bill or that hotel. They fought me on it." Seto said.

"Should have known they'd lose." Yami muttered.

Jou frowned. "Seto, why didn't you ever tell me about this? I mean, we were together at the time, so why didn't you tell me about Yugi and Heba?" Jou asked.

"Because Yugi and Heba didn't want anyone to know that we were related. That included you. I was going to tell you, but Yugi and Heba begged me not to." Seto said.

"Well, at least that answers how you do know them so well." Honda said.

Aknankanon glanced up at the clock. "Well, it's late, so I think that we should all go. I think that we have had all of our questions answered." Aknankanon said.

The group took the hint that they needed to leave and stood up.

"I guess we'll meet together at the hospital tomorrow." Seto said.

The group nodded.

"Seto, sorry about that argument earlier. We're not sure what we thought, but we were wrong." Yami said.

Seto shook his head. "Don't worry about it." Seto said.

The group nodded and left.

Mokuba came downstairs again to find that Seto and Jou were alone. "Where's every else?" Mokuba asked.

"Since it's late, they decided to go home to go to bed, and I think that we should do the same." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded, said good night, and went to bed.

"I understand how they feel." Jou said.

"What?" Seto asked, confused.

"I understand how it feels to be abused. My father did the same to me." Jou said.

Seto wrapped an arm around Jou. "I know. It's another reason I didn't tell you. I didn't want to drag up painful memories for you." Seto said.

Jou smiled. "At least my father never cut me or nearly killed me." Jou said.

"I know, but it was still hard for you. Come on. We should go on to bed." Seto said.

The two went upstairs to go to bed only after checking in on Heba, who was fast asleep.

* * *

Yami and Atemu couldn't sleep, so they were in Atemu's room, talking.

"You know, I never expected to find out that Seto is Yugi and Heba's older brother." Yami said.

"I know. For a moment, I thought that I had been dating my cousin." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Is that going to change anything between you and Heba?" Yami asked.

"Not to me. I mean, we're not related, so I don't see how it should matter." Atemu said.

"I see your point. I feel sorry for Yugi and Heba." Yami said.

"Especially Yugi. His father really did a number on him. I know that Seto would have thrown that guy in jail had he not been killed by the police." Atemu said.

"Bastard. I'm glad he's dead." Yami said.

"Me and you both. I'm glad that we know the truth, though." Atemu said.

"I just hope that Yugi will be all right." Yami said softly. He was worried about the boy that he had fallen in love with.

"I'm sure he will. And you need to tell him." Atemu said.

"Before today, I would have told you no way. After that accident, I guess I realize that I don't want anything to happen to him without him knowing that I love him." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "That will kill Vivian, won't it?" Atemu asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Not my intention, but yes." Yami said.

"I know. At least you already know that he's gay." Atemu pointed out.

"That is a plus." Yami agreed.

Atemu thought for a minute. "Yami, you think that Seto plans to threaten our lives since I'm dating Heba, and you'll be dating Yugi soon with any luck?' Atemu asked.

"Seto seems protective of them as it is. I think that he'll be threatening our lives. After all, brothers will come before cousins." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "I don't plan to hurt Heba. I'd give him the gun myself and tell him to shoot." Atemu said.

"I don't think that Seto would be that drastic." Yami said.

"I would." Atemu replied.

"Anyway, if we're going to get up to go to the hospital, we had better troy to sleep." Yami said.

"Right. Goodnight." Atemu said.

"Goodnight." Yami said, leaving the room to go to bed.

* * *

That was the full explanation of how Seto, Yugi, and Heba are brothers. Hope that answers everything.

Not sure what's going to be in the next chapter. We'll see.

The poll's still open, so if you haven't voted in it yet, go on and do so.

R&R.


	11. News Frenzy

Chapter 11- News Frenzy

Heba groaned as he rolled over in bed and winced at the sharp pain that went down his side. Heba forced his eyes open and was startled when he found himself in a room that wasn't his. He then remembered the accident yesterday, and that Seto didn't want him going home, and the fact that they had finally told everyone the truth about his connection to Seto.

Sighing, Heba climbed out of bed. He was surprised when he found some clean clothes on the table by the bed with a note.

Heba picked up the note and read it.

_Heba,_

_Heba, I thought that you could use some clean clothes, so I had these sent over._

_Seto_

Heba shook his head. "Leave it to Seto to think of this." Heba muttered before he climbed out of bed and took the clothes with him in the bathroom where he took a relaxing bath.

When he was dressed, Heba went downstairs to find that Jou was in the dining room.

"Morning, Heba." Jou said.

"Morning. Is Seto still in bed?" Heba asked.

"Nah. Seto's always up at five whether he goes to the office or not. He left about an hour ago to go on to the hospital. He said that we could join him after we all had breakfast, and it made it clear that you were to eat breakfast, and if you didn't, there would be hell to pay." Jou said with a grin.

Heba groaned. "That man worries way too much. You would have thought that I was dying the way that he acts sometimes." Heba said.

"Well, that's Seto for you. He gets a little overprotective when it comes to his family, and since you are his younger brother, I think that you qualify for the overprotective streak that Seto has. Sit down and eat." Jou said.

Heba saw that the table was littered in food. "Seto ordered the big breakfast, didn't he?" Heba asked.

"Yep. He said that considering the accident yesterday, he thought that you could use a good breakfast." Jou said. He then grinned at Heba and said, "You and Yugi should get hurt more often. I don't usually get this big of a breakfast."

"Well, that accident yesterday was not what I had in mind. Neither one of us wanted to be in an accident like this, and I hope that neither one of us are in an accident like that ever again." Heba said as he fixed himself a plate. He glanced over at Jou before he said, "Does it bother you, Jou?"

"Does what bother me?" Jou asked.

"That's Seto's my older brother." Heba answered.

"Nope. I mean, if one of you had been seeing him behind my back, I would have been pissed, but not for being his brother. I wish that you would have told us about this sooner because I know that I would have liked to have known." Jou said.

"Sorry. We just didn't want to cause Seto any problems, and whether Seto wants to admit it or not, the media knowing that Yugi and I are Seto and Mokuba's brothers because his mother had an affair would still be a scandal, and I really didn't want to give him or KaibaCorp anymore bad publicity. It just wasn't something that Yugi and I thought that Seto needed at the time, although I think that he would still argue over that fact today." Heba said.

"Trust me. Seto is good at handling things like this, and he would have easily managed to work it over into his favor somehow. After all, Seto handled that Big Five Scandal in a way that not only stopped KaibaCorp's stock from falling, but increased the value of the stock. I think that he could have found a way to work you and Yugi being his brothers into his favor." Jou said.

"Did you still not want anyone other than our friends to know, Heba?" Mokuba asked.

Heba and Jou looked up to see Mokuba in the room.

"I don't know. Why?" Heba asked.

"Because that's going to be hard to do." Mokuba said, handing the paper to Heba.

Heba opened it and nearly had a heart attack.

The headline read: **Scandal hits KaibaCorp.**

The subtitle read: **Twins found to be the half brothers of KaibaCorp CEO Seto Kaiba because of mother's affair**.

"how the hell did the press get wind of this?!" Jou shouted.

"I don't know. Seto called me and was yelling bloody murder. He says that because the media knows that Yugi is in the hospital, they're all there. Seto's had his security team come to keep them from getting to Yugi's room. He also said that Uncle Aknankanon's going to come and get us with Atemu and Yami." Mokuba said.

Heba groaned. "This is not how I wanted this to come out. Who could have done this? I know that none of our friends would have done this." Heba said.

"Well, we'll find out when we get to the hospital. I'm sure that Seto's going to find out real fast." Mokuba said.

It wasn't long after the three had finished breakfast that Aknankanon, Atemu, and Yami arrived to take them to the hospital.

"Well, I was rather surprised when I read the newspaper this morning." Aknankanon said.

"Please don't remind me." Heba said.

"He's not too thrilled with the fact that everyone knows about his family tie to the Kaiba family." Jou said.

"It's not the way that I would have liked for people to find out about this." Heba said.

"Yes. When Seto called, he was yelling so loud that Atemu and I could hear him on the phone when he was talked to Dad. I haven't heard him yell that loud in a long time." Yami said.

Heba rubbed his head. "I had hoped to tell Yugi that you all knew without this circus going on." Heba said.

"Well, with all that's going on, I get the feeling that Seto's already told Yugi." Atemu said.

* * *

"Yugi, I swear to you that no one knew that would have told the press about this." Seto said.

Yugi rubbed his forehead. "I believe you, but do you know who did this?" Yugi asked.

"No, but you'll know when I find out because they there is going to be hell to pay." Seto said.

"How bad is it outside?" Yugi asked.

"The media has the entire front entrance blocked off. My security team is trying to keep them at bay, but that's not going to work forever. I plan to hold a press conference later today to confront this head on." Seto said.

"If that's what you thinks best." Yugi said.

"It is." Seto said.

"Are we interrupting a brotherly moment?" a sarcastic voice asked.

"Ryou, keep your boyfriend in check or you may be talking to him with a bloody nose." Seto said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Like I'm afraid of you. You have enough to worry about with the bloodhounds out front." Bakura said.

"Yugi, are you doing okay?" Ryou asked, waling into the room beside his friend.

"I'm doing okay, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear that, runt. You really could find less expensive ways to get attention for yourself, you know." Bakura said.

"Yeah, well, I felt like getting attention, and I thought that this would be a good way to get it." Yugi said with equal sarcasm.

* * *

When Aknankanon arrived at the hospital, they found that the front of the hospital was flooded with reporters and journalists.

"I don't think that going in the front entrance is going to be the wisest of moves." Atemu said.

"We're not. We'll go in the back way." Aknankanon said. He drove around to the back of the hospital before parking. "Run to the inside. I don't think Seto would appreciate it too much if the reporters started to talk to you, Heba." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded. He didn't want to have to talk to the press anymore than Seto would want him to.

The group got out and ran into the hospital, barely avoiding the press.

"That was close." Yami said.

"I see that you avoided the paparazzi." Amara said.

"Yeah. Barely." Atemu said.

"Is Yugi okay?" Heba asked immediately.

"Other than being annoyed at the fact that the press knows everything, he's fine. Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, and Honda are here. Luckily, a few of Seto's security team knew who they were and let them in." Amara said.

"Is he out of ICU?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, yes. Actually, he might be able to go home today, which I believe Seto has already said will be his mansion." Amara said.

"I don't blame him. It would be easy for them to corner Yugi and Heba at the Game Shop. It'll be a lot harder for the paparazzi to reach them in the mansion." Atemu said.

"Can we see Yugi?" Heba asked, more concerned for his brother at the moment.

"Of course. Follow me." Amara said. She led them through the hospital to where Yugi's room was.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked, immediately going over and hugging his brother.

"I'm fine, although I think we're in a bit of trouble." Yugi said.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't believe it when I read it in the paper." Heba said.

"I think that you might want to look at some of these other papers then." Anzu said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Just look." Anzu said.

As the group sifted through the number of articles about Yugi and Heba being blood brothers to Seto and Mokuba , they found that there were a lot of things said, true and not true.

"Geez. These papers make us look like a couple of moneygrubbers." Heba said.

"Most of this is lies." Atemu added with a growl.

"It's normal with reporters. You know that they always make up things about this." Aknankanon said.

"That's why I'm holding a press conference later to clear this up." Seto said.

"Is that the best thing to do, though?" Yami asked.

"It is. In a situation like this, the best thing to do is to be straightforward as fast as you can. The sooner Seto holds a press conference, the sooner that this can be resolved." Aknankanon said.

"I don't think that it'll be resolved." Yugi said.

"No, but at least the press will settle down. Once a press conference is held, they'll back off a lot." Amara said.

"Still, I'd like to know who the wise guy was that let the press know about this." Honda said.

"No kidding. We know that none of us would have done this." Ryou said.

As Yugi looked at a magazine, he said, "I have a feeling that someone from school either found out or knows someone who did."

"What makes you say that?" Bakura asked.

"Because that would be the only way that this magazine could have gotten hold of these pictures." Yugi said, showing them an article.

Heba took the article. "These are pictures from the fall dance!" Heba exclaimed.

"Read the article." Yugi said.

As Heba did, he said, "This is a load of bull."

"What does the article say?" Atemu asked.

"It's about the fact that you and Heba and Yami and I went to the dance together. That articles saying that we are in incestuous relationships, and it's saying that these pictures are proof of that." Yugi explained.

"Great. That's all we need." Yami said.

"Don't worry. I'll make it clear to the press that you two are not related to Yugi and Heba." Seto said.

"Still, Yugi's right. The only way that anyone could have gotten hold of these pictures if they got them from one of the students at school. It's the only place that these pictures were taken, and there was no professional photographer there. These pictures were taken with someone's personal camera." Seto stated.

"Well, there's not much that we can do about it right now." Atemu said.

"What the hell's going on?!"

The group turned to see a rather frustrated Marik and a confused Malik standing in the doorway.

"I take it that you don't read the paper that often." Heba said.

"I think everything in it is a load of garbage. What's going on?" Marik demanded.

Instead of answering, the group held up the different articles and let them draw their own conclusions.

"Who the hell went to the press?!" Malik exclaimed.

"That's what we'd like to know, and just so you know, this is the reason that the press is here. They got wind of the fact that Yugi was in the hospital. They started gathering not long after I got here. They almost got in Yugi's hospital room. The instant I found out what they were there for, I said that they would be sued for invasion of privacy if they proceeded to try and get in Yugi's room." Seto said.

"Then I came along and ordered the reporters out because it's against hospital policy got reporters to be in the hospital upsetting the routine of the staff and disturbing the other patients in the hospital, and I said that the hospital would call the police if need be." Amara said.

"And that did the trick." Seto said.

"Where were you, Yugi?" Marik asked.

"Hiding under the covers, praying that Seto and Mrs. Sennen could keep them from talking to me. I didn't want to talk to the press on any level." Yugi said.

"You won't. I'll handle everything." Seto said.

"Well, when are you planning to have that press conference?" Anzu asked.

"Within the next few hours. I was hoping that if everything worked out right that Yugi would be home before I had that press conference so that the paparazzi can't get in here to try and talk to him or anyone else that happens to be in the room, and no one talk to any of the press even after I have that press conference." Seto said.

"Why? They'll already know the truth." Bakura pointed out.

"You don't need to because the press has a bad habit of twisting your words to make it sound bad when it might not be a bad thing." Aknankanon answered for Seto.

"Well, in truth, I would much rather Seto talk to the press than me. I have no desire to talk to the press at all." Yugi said.

"Yes, and I'm saying this to Marik and Bakura mostly. Do not open your big mouths, or you could make things much worse. If anyone else says a word to the press, I will kill whoever it is. Uncle Aknankanon is the only one who could talk to the press without making things worse." Seto said.

"Since you know the most, I believe that I'll leave all of that to you." Aknankanon said.

Dr. Hashimoto came in and said, "Dr. Sennen."

Amara turned to him and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"I think that we're having a slight problem with all of the press here. Some of the patients are getting irritated because their families cannot get in to see them. Can you do something?" Dr. Hashimoto said.

"That's it. I've had it." Seto said, heading for the door.

"Um, Big Brother. What are you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm going to tell the press that there will be a press conference outside of the KaibaCorp headquarters building at five this evening, and tell them that they will get no more answers until then, and ask them to leave or the police will force them to leave." Seto said, leaving the room.

"Oh, man. I hope that the press leaves because Seto's not kidding." Jou said.

"Does he get like this often?" Yugi asked.

"Only when he's pissed at the press." Atemu replied.

Yugi sighed. "Heba, did you stay at the house by yourself last night?"

"No. Seto pretty much put his foot down and said I was staying with him, which brought on an argument." Heba said.

"What argument?" Yugi asked.

"With me and Yami. At the time, we didn't know that you were his brother, so we were going let Heba stay with us, so we sort of argued about it. In the end, we went to Seto's, and that's when they told us everything about how you were connected to him." Atemu explained.

"I think that we might should have told you, but we just thought that it was better that no one know about that." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter, although Atemu here nearly had a heart attack since he thought that he had been dating his cousin." Yami said.

"Why did you think that you and Heba were cousins?" Yugi asked.

"Because our older brother just bluntly said that we were his brothers without any further explanation." Heba said.

"Oh. That makes sense, but we're not related." Yugi said.

"I know that now." Atemu said.

* * *

Seto walked outside the front of the hospital .

Immediately, the press started to snap pictures and shoot of questions.

"Mr. Kaiba, are the allegations true?"

"Are these two related to you?"

"Is it true that your mother had an affair?"

"Are your cousins in incestuous relationships with your brothers?"

"Silence!" Seto shouted.

The reporters went silent to wait and hear what Seto would say.

"At this moment, I am not going to answer any questions." Seto said.

There were loud shouts from the reporters.

"HOWEVER!" Seto shouted over the noise.

The reporters went silent once more.

"I am going to hold a press conference at five this evening in front of the KaibaCorp main office building. All your questions will be answered then, so I ask that you leave and let the hospital return their normal routine." Seto said.

Getting the hint, the press gradually thinned out since they knew that there would be a press conference that evening on the subject.

Seto went back into the hospital.

* * *

"All right. I need everyone out of the room." Amara said.

"Why?' Bakura asked.

"Let's do what she says." Ryou said, taking Bakura by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

Everyone else followed suit, although Atemu had to take Heba by the arm and take him out as well. Since Anzu was the last one out, she shut the door.

"Is everything all right?" Yugi asked, feeling a little worried.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned I just wanted to check you out and see if you were able to go one home." Amara said.

"Heba's going to kill you for worrying him like that." Yugi said.

Amara smiled and checked over Yugi's injuries to see how he was.

"What's the verdict?" Yugi asked.

"I'll get started on your release papers because I don't see why you need to be here." Amara said.

"Good because I don't think that the hospital staff likes having me here." Yugi said.

"Yes." Amara agreed. She walked out and everyone walked back into the room.

"Is everything okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. She was just seeing if I was well enough to go home, and she said that I could." Yugi said.

"That's good. I think that the hospital staff will be glad." Atemu said.

"So will Seto. It'll mean that you'll be safe at the mansion while he's having that press conference." Jou said.

"I'll just be glad to be out of this hospital. I don't like being in them." Yugi told him.

"I don't know anyone that does." Ryou said.

It was about an hour later that Yugi was officially released. He had put on a pair of blue jeans, a green shirt, and a jacket that Seto had bought for him.

"Well, all that's left now is to sneak him out of the hospital." Bakura said.

"That will be easy because we'll be flanking him, not to mention the fact that we won't be five feet from the car." Seto said.

With that, the group headed downstairs to the side area where Seto had had his limo driver pull up for him to get Yugi out fast. Unfortunately, there were a few reporters out who were snapping pictures. Atemu, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Jou, Heba and Yugi went as fast as they could to Seto's limo, where they all got in.

"Well, that was fun." Yami said sarcastically.

"Where to, sir?" the limo driver asked.

"The mansion, and step on it." Seto said.

The driver did as he was told and left the hospital, heading to the mansion.

"The mansion will be safe, right?" Yugi asked.

"There will be reporters and journalists outside of the gates, but I'll fire everyone of the members of my staff if there are any inside the gates." Seto said.

When they arrived at the mansion, there were reporters outside, but none inside the gates, so no one bothered them as they made their way into the house.

* * *

Okay. That was chapter 11. I hope that you liked it.

The next chapter is about the news conference. Might reveal who leaked the secret, too.

The poll is still up. Vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	12. News Conference

Sorry for the wait, but's here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12- News Conference

Seto stood in his room getting ready for the press conference. He wore a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt underneath the jacket, a light blue tie, and black shoes.

Jou laid on the bed, watching his boyfriend get ready. "Seto, do you think that this press conference will help at all with this mess?" Jou asked.

Seto sighed and turned to face Jou. "I honestly don't know. Sometimes it does, and sometimes it doesn't. I'm hoping that this will get some of the heat off of Yugi and Heba for a while." Seto said.

"Considering that everyone knows they are related to you and Mokuba, I don't think that they'll be getting as much peace and quiet as they used to." Jou said.

"I know." Seto said.

"One other thing." Jou said.

"What's that, puppy?" Seto asked.

Jou held up the article that contained the claim that Atemu and Yami were in incestuous relationships with Heba and Yugi. "Don't forget to address this. This rumor is something that the four don't need on their hands period." Jou said.

"Believe me. I won't forget. Besides, one of those bloodsuckers is liable to bring it up to either make KaibaCorp look bad or to make Sennen Enterprises look bad. Considering my uncle to the president of the company, that article will reflect on him as well." Seto said.

Jou and Seto stood up and headed downstairs where Yami, Atemu, Yugi, Heba, Anzu, Honda, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou were at.

"You ready for the press conference, Seto?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I'm ready to get those bloodsuckers off of my back." Seto replied.

The group hid their smiles.

Seto always referred to any member of the media as bloodsuckers because he felt that all they did was try and drain the life out of businesses and famous people, so he hated them.

"You think that you can find out how the media got wind of this?" Marik asked.

"Mokuba's working on that now. With any luck, by the time this press conference is over, we'll know who's responsible for this." Seto said.

"So that you can start with the lawsuit." Yami said sarcastically.

Seto glared at his younger cousin. "This was an invasion of privacy, and if there are grounds for a lawsuit, then yes, I will probably bring one up." Seto said.

With that, Seto headed out of the house and out to his limo where he had to avoid all of the paparazzi before he got out of the gates.

"I still wish I knew who it was that leaked this." Bakura said.

"Bakura, this isn't worth going to beat the crap out of someone and getting thrown in jail for assault." Anzu said.

"Well, I think it is. I don't care who the jackass is that let this out. They had no business doing this. It was no one's concern other than the people in this room, so I feel that it should have stayed that way." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you don't need to get thrown in jail for this. We'll deal with this." Yugi said.

"I'm more concerned about what happens Monday when we go back to school." Yami said.

"Tuesday. Monday's a teacher workday." Malik said.

"Monday, then. You know that this is all that people are going to be talking about, and there are going to be all kinds of remarks made, not to mention the fact that everyone's going to be trying to get in good with the two of them." Yami said.

"Why would anyone want to get in good with us?" Heba asked.

"Because you're related to Seto Kaiba, one of the richest businessmen in all of Japan." Marik said.

"Yeah. Yami and Atemu's father the other richest one." Jou added.

"Not going to matter. As long as we've been here, we know who's being honest and who is doing it because of the money. Not like we have any actual claim to it." Yugi said.

"Why not? You are Seto's brothers." Honda pointed out.

"Yeah, but the business belonged to Seto's father, and we're related through our mother. Technically, we're not related to the Kaiba part of the family." Heba said.

"He does make a good point." Bakura said.

Jou rolled his eyes. "That's not going to bother Seto. You're his brothers as far as he's concerned, and that's all that matters to him." Jou said.

"You know, I just thought of something." Bakura said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"Little Miss Perfect is going to have a field day with this one. You know that she uses any little thing to try and make us look bad to the student body, even if we don't care what people think. This is something that's going to be too easy for her to use to her advantage." Bakura said.

"That bitch will have rumors going full blast by the time we get to school on Tuesday." Marik put in.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. It's not like Vivian can say blackmail us with any of this, which is what I think she would love to do. Any remarks that she'll make we'll deal with when she decides to make them. Besides, you all know that she tends to take things too far and make inferences that are completely unfounded. She'll probably say something to put her foot in her mouth." Yugi told them.

"Hmm. Knowing that conceited bitch, she'll do just that." Honda said.

"I really don't think that we should worry about this right now. After all, we still have the paparazzi outside that we'll have to deal with." Atemu said.

"They'll probably thin out since they know that Seto's having a press conference on the matter. They'll want to be there to hear what he has to say about this." Jou said.

"It's a good thing that Seto is so good at handling the press. If I know him, he'll be able to keep the damage to a minimal." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "Seto might be able to turn it around so that it helps KaibaCorp out as far as stock value goes." Yami said.

"Well, there's a reason that Seto never worries about bad publicity." Jou said.

* * *

Seto stood in his office, looking down at where the press had gathered outside of the building to hear what he had to say. "Bloodsuckers." Seto muttered.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." Seto said.

The door opened, and a voice said, "Seto, what the hell is going on?!"

Seto turned to face Ezekiel, one of the board members. "I'm handling the situation." Seto said.

"There shouldn't be one. Just tell them that the papers and magazines printed a pack of lies!" Ezekiel demanded.

Seto became angry. "Ezekiel, I cannot say something that something is a lie when it is true." Seto snapped.

"It's true!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Seto sighed. "Yes. Yugi and Heba Mutou are my brothers. My mother had an affair and became pregnant by the man." Seto said.

"Why were we never informed of this?" Ezekiel demanded.

"Because Yugi and Heba were given to their father, and no one ever knew that they even existed. When they came here, their father had been killed in a shootout with the police, but they didn't want anything to do with the company, so they decided not to involve themselves with me." Seto said.

"Then explain this!" Ezekiel demanded, holding up the newspaper.

"Ezekiel, I don't know who leaked that to the press, but neither one of them did, and I know my uncle and his family didn't. I plan to find out who did cause this." Seto said. He sighed and said, "Ezekiel, you're a good friend and I know that you're only looking out for the company, but if I don't approach this matter head on now, it will cause problems later."

Ezekiel nodded. "Are you sure that they didn't do this?" Ezekiel asked.

"Heba stayed with me, my brother, and my boyfriend at the mansion last night. Yugi was in the hospital recovering from being hit by a car. The hospital records would show if Yugi made any calls, and he didn't, not to mention the fact he wasn't moved out of ICU until six this morning, and the papers were already out. Heba had taken painkillers, so he was also fast asleep. I don't know who leaked this, but I intend to find out." Seto said determinedly.

"Anything I can do?" Ezekiel asked.

"Stand at the press conference and let me do the talking. I'm going to handle this." Seto said. His expression darkened, and Seto said, "And once I'm done with this press conference, I'm finding out who told the press about this."

Ezekiel knew that look and knew that whoever had told the press was going to be in big trouble.

* * *

The press started yelling out questions and snapping pictures the moment that Seto walked outside the front of the building.

"Mr. Kaiba, are the allegations true?"

"Are these two your brothers?"

"How long have you known?"

"Are they in incestuous relationships with your cousins?"

The questions were so rapidly said at the same time that Seto didn't know who asked what, but he didn't care.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will quiet down, I will explain the situation to you." Seto said into the microphone.

Although the snapping of pictures did not stop, the questions did in anticipation of what would be said.

"I am here to inform you that the reports that Yugi and Heba Mutou are my brothers are true." Seto said.

There was an uproar as more questions were said.

"Mr. Kaiba, how long have you known?" a reporter asked.

"I have known for about a year and a half. My brothers wished to continue with their quiet lives, so they wanted to keep it quiet." Seto said.

"Is it true that your mother had them with another man?" a female reporter asked.

It was the questions that Seto had dreaded. His mother had had a reputation of cheating his father, and it was not something that he wanted to bring back up, but he knew that he had no choice.

"Yes. My mother did have an affair, and when my brothers were born, she gave them to their father to be raised." Seto said.

"Do you resent them for being a result of your mother's affair?" a male reporter asked. He had a smirk on his face.

Seto knew he was trying to get him riled up, but Seto wouldn't fall for it. "No, I do not. Yugi and Heba Mutou are as much my brothers as my other brother, Mokuba is. I do not resent them on any level." Seto said calmly.

"Is it true that the father of your brothers was abusive?" a reporter asked.

Seto had no doubt that they had checked into Yugi and Heba's background and found out the truth. "Yes, it is. I was not aware of the abuse. I thought that they were happy living with their father when I found out about them, so I decided that I would leave them be. When Simon Mutou nearly killed one of them, I went down there and found out what had been going on." Seto said.

"If they did not want their quiet lives interrupted, why did they move to Domino where you live?" a reporter asked.

"Yugi and Heba wanted a new start somewhere other than where their father had raised them." Seto said. 'If you can call is raising.' Seto thought. "Their grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, who passed away several years ago, had owned a Game Shop in Domino. Yugi and Heba returned to Domino because it's where their grandfather had lived, and they reopened the Game Shop." Seto said.

"Are they demanding any money from you?" a reporter asked.

"No. They just want to live their lives, and they made it clear that they didn't want any money from me." Seto said.

"Are the rumors that your cousins, Atemu and Yami Sennen, are in incestuous relationships with your brothers true?" a reporter asked.

That was the question that Seto had been waiting to be asked.

"No. My brothers and my cousins are not in incestuous relationships." Seto said.

"Then they are not in a relationship at all?" another reporter asked.

"They are in relationships with each other." Seto said.

"That's double talk, Mr. Kaiba." the reporter said.

"No. I mean that although they are in relationships, they are not incestuous. My brothers are not related to my cousins. My father and Aknankanon Sennen are brothers, which is why they are my cousins. My brothers and my cousins are not in any way related." Seto said.

There were several more questions asked, but the majority had been answered, and it was clear that the biggest things, if the rumors were true and if Yugi and Yami and Atemu and Heba were in incestuous relationships, was answered.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Marik said as he flipped off the TV.

"It's still not over. The media will keep this going." Jou stated.

"Well, now that they know the truth, I don't think that they'll be printing the incest garbage anymore." Yami said.

"Technically, they can't." Atemu said.

"I thought that the media could print anything that want." Yugi said.

"They can, but if they knowingly print lies, then they could be sued by both Seto and my father. Since Seto's made it clear that we're not related, if they print that again, they could be sued, and I don't think that any magazine of newspaper could handle being sued by two major not to mention rich businessmen." Atemu explained.

"Hey. Is the press conference over?" Mokuba asked as he walked in.

"Yeah. Just ended." Ryou replied.

"Seem to have went rather well although this won't be let go for a while." Yami said.

"Well, I have some interesting news." Mokuba said.

"Like what?" Bakura grumbled.

"I know who leaked the story." Mokuba said.

"WHO?!" was the immediate response.

"Vivian Wong." Mokuba answered.

"How on earth did she find out?" Heba asked.

"Well, I had some of Seto's guys go to a few of the newspapers and magazines, and they found out that she was the one who gave them the info to print the stories. Apparently, she found out that Seto had paid for the hospital bills back when Yugi was in the hospital, probably trying to find something to use against Yugi and Heba, and found out about Seto paying for the bills. She also hacked into records and found Yugi and Heba's birth certificates." Mokuba said.

Yugi groaned. "The birth certificates have our mother's name on it." Yugi said.

"Yep." Mokuba said.

"Vivian may not be the brightest of the bunch, but even she could put two and two together when she saw the two names." Atemu said.

"Explains why she did it. Vivian has hated me and Yugi from day one for the simple fact that we turned her down and befriended all of you." Heba said.

"Well, I have a feeling that Seto will be suing her parents. After all, looking at someone's birth certificate without permission is against the law." Mokuba said.

"He's going to have a fit when he hears this one." Malik said.

Marik smirked. "It'll be nice to put Vivian in her place." Marik said.

"You know, maybe we should ask Seto to hold off on the law suit for a few days." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I think that we can use this to humiliate her at school." Yugi said.

"Think so?" Bakura asked excitedly.

Yugi nodded. "She won't expect us to know that we know she's the one who told the press." Yugi said.

"Meaning that Vivian will act like she's got the upper hand on us when in reality we know more than she thinks we do. We'll be able to meet her attack for attack." Yami realized.

"Exactly. She'll never see it coming." Yugi said.

"You know, I think that is just the ticket. She'll be humiliated, and she'll have brought it on herself." Atemu said.

"I'm in." Honda said.

"Anything to mess with that bitch." Anzu put in.

"I think we're all in agreement." Marik said.

Yugi tried to stifle a yawn, but Heba noticed it.

"Brother, you should go lay down." Heba said.

"I'm fine." Yugi assured him.

"No, you're not. You just got out of the hospital today, so I think that you should rest." Heba said.

"Fine." Yugi agreed.

"Yami, why don't you help Yugi get up the stairs?" Atemu suggested.

Yami nodded and left the room with Yugi so that he could help Yugi up the stairs.

"I would have helped my brother, you know." Heba said.

"I know, but I'm hoping that Yami will break down and tell Yugi how he feels. I'm sick of tension between the two of them." Atemu said.

Bakura laughed. "I agree. They need to confess already." Bakura said.

"Well, I hope that this works." Heba said.

* * *

Yami had helped Yugi up the stairs and into his room.

"Thanks, Yami. I appreciate the help." Yugi said.

"No problem. Seto would kill us all if we had let you go upstairs on your own and you ended up falling and hurting yourself worse." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I guess Seto does tend to be a little overprotective, doesn't he?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "There's no 'a little'. Mokuba will tell you that he's extremely overprotective, and that's going to extend to you and Heba as well." Yami said.

"I know. You can go back downstairs, you know." Yugi said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Yami bit his lip. He was indecisive at first, but decided that he would take the chance. "Yugi, can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"You remember when we went to the fall dance together?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yugi replied, forcing himself not to blush. He tended to do that when he though about Yami.

"Well, I never did ask you if you enjoyed yourself at the dance." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I did, Yami. I enjoyed being with you at the dance very much." Yugi assured him.

"That's good because there's, um, well, something that I, well, that I wanted to ask you." Yami said, feeling himself become very nervous.

Yugi was struck by the fact that Yami seemed nervous. 'I wonder what's gotten in Yami. I've never known him to be nervous since Heba and I moved here.' Yugi thought. "Come on, Yami. You can ask me anything. I won't be mad." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded. "Well, Yugi, I liked going to the dance with you a lot. In fact, I've never really enjoyed myself at any dance before." Yami said.

Yugi wondered what Yami was getting at, but decided to stay quiet and wait for Yami to say whatever it was that he wanted to say.

Yami knew that he was rambling and realized that he just needed to come out and say what he was thinking. "Yugi, do you want to go out with me?" Yami asked bluntly.

Yugi was taken off guard. "What?" Yugi asked.

"I want to know if you want to go out with me." Yami said. He took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend."

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Since you and Heba started to come here, I knew that I had a crush on you. I'll admit that at first, it was because I thought you were cute." Yami said. He hid a smirk when he saw Yugi blush. "Since we've been friends, I've found myself falling more for you because of your personality. I like you for who you are, Yugi. I really want to go out with you and be your boyfriend of you want to." Yami said.

Yugi watched Yami for a moment and came to the conclusion that wasn't joking, and that he was serious. Yugi smiled and said, "Yami, if you wanted to go out with me, all you had to do was ask."

"You mean-" Yami started.

Yugi smiled at him. "Yami, I've wanted to go out with you for a long time. I'd love to go out with you, although we can't go on a date until I recover and am out from under the warden's eye." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at his cousin being referred to as a warden. "True, but I like the fact that you will go out with me at least." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Since Seto didn't correct the press in saying that you and I were dating, at least Seto won't be a lair now." Yugi said.

"Right. I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi said back right as he and Yami shared their first kiss.

* * *

I hope that you liked this. I decided that I would go ahead and get Yami and Yugi together.

Next chapter is about the group getting back at Vivian, so there will be Vivian-bashing in the next chapter.

If you haven't voted in the poll yet, you can do so, but I'm taking the poll down when I post the last chapter of this story.

R&R.


	13. Schooltime Payback

Sorry for the wait. There was a snowstorm where I live, and it knocked my house's power out Sunday night, and it just came back on this afternoon.

Hope you like the chapter. Just remember that this chapter has major Vivian bashing in it, so don't read this chapter if you don't like this.

* * *

Chapter 13- School-time Payback

On Tuesday, Yugi, Heba, and Jou met downstairs to eat breakfast before they went to school.

"Are you two ready to get back at Vivian?" Jou asked.

"Yep although I'm still curious about how you managed to convince him to hold off on the lawsuit." Heba said.

Jou smirked. "I think that you're better off not knowing that one." Jou said.

Yugi shook his head. "Okay. We really didn't need to know that." Yugi said.

Jou shrugged. "Heba asked so I have him an answer although I don't think that you want me to go into any further details." Jou said.

"No." the twins said at the same time.

Jou laughed.

The three finished up breakfast before they headed to the limo to go to school.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Anzu, Honda, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura were already at school when the three arrived.

"Guess what the grapevines talking about today." Bakura said.

"Us being Seto's brothers?" Heba asked.

"How did you ever guess that one?" Marik asked sarcastically.

"I wonder who started it all." Jou muttered.

"Oh, she's already going full blast. Haven't seen Little Miss Perfect yet, but I seriously think that she's telling everyone she sees lies of all sorts or exaggerating the truth." Bakura said.

"We knew that these rumors would be going on. It's not like it's any surprise that Vivian is the one causing all these problems." Yugi said.

"He makes an excellent point. The second that we found out that Vivian was the one who told the press about their connection to Seto, we knew that she was going to be causing problems for all of us." Atemu added.

"Please. Let's deal with her now." Yami said.

"No. Let's do this like we planned. Besides, it'll make it all the more satisfying when we finally put her in her place." Heba said.

"You realize that her posse will be right behind her." Anzu said.

Yugi smirked. "We're counting on it, actually. Heba and I got to talking, and we think that they probably helped Vivian do all this." Yugi said.

"How's that?" Ryou asked.

"Think of all the magazines and papers that had the story. It would have taken more than one person to call all of those places. Besides, I don't think that Vivian has the smarts to hack into a databank to get the information that she needed." Heba added.

"Okay. We'll all hold our tongues until break or lunch. She's going to approach us during one of them. We just don't know which one yet." Malik agreed.

"Come on. We'd better get to class." Yugi said.

The group made their way to their first period class, which they all had together.

The moment that they walked into the room, they could feel the gazes that were on them.

Vivian was smirking at them, not bothering to hide it at all.

The entire group ignored the looks, the whispers, and the smirking as they walked to the back of the class where they always sat and sat down.

"This is going to be a long day." Yami murmured.

"We knew that it would be. We'll just have to deal with it." Heba said.

It wasn't long before the teacher came in and called the class to order.

* * *

The group sat under the Sakura tree like they always did.

"Wonder when she's going to make her move." Bakura muttered.

"I don't expect that it will take her too long to decide to come over here. After al, I'm sure that she wants to rub this in our faces." Yugi said.

"Do you think that she'll admit to being the one that told the press everything?" Honda asked.

"You never know. Could be that she ends up just letting it slip out. You know that she'll say anything to try and come out on top." Atemu said.

"Well, I believe that she's in for one hell of a surprise when she finds out that we already know that she pulled all of this shit." Marik said.

"Yeah, but I'm really starting to get tired of all the looks that people are giving us. You'd think that we just admitted to being murderers the way these people keep starring at us." Heba said.

"I think I know why everyone's looking like they are." Atemu said.

"Why's that?" Jou asked.

"It was that incestuous relationship article. You know that Vivian spread that one around just because she is angry that Heba and I are together." Atemu said.

"Oh. I think that she'll be even angrier when she learns that Yugi and I are dating." Yami said.

"Well, the bitch and her cronies are looking our way." Bakura said, seeing that Vivian was watching them with a smug smirk on her face.

A smirk suddenly came across Yami's face. "Yugi, how about we give her a little show?" Yami asked.

Yugi knew what he meant. "You know, I think that is a wonderful idea." Yugi said.

"You know, Atemu. It would really steam her up if she were to see us as well." Heba said mischievously.

Atemu wore the same smirk that Yami did. "You know, I think I agree." Atemu said.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Bakura said.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Yami had grabbed Yugi and pulled him into an obviously passionate kiss at the same time that Atemu did the same to Heba.

The rest of the group discretely looked over to see that Vivian and all of her cronies had shocked looks on their faces with their jaws hanging open at the sight of Yami and Yugi kissing and Atemu and Heba kissing.

Bakura and Marik were fighting not to laugh at the looks on all of their faces.

Ryou, Malik, Jou, and Honda were hiding their smirks.

Anzu didn't bother to hide her smirk.

Yami and Atemu finally released their boyfriends from their kisses, leaving Yugi and Heba rather breathless.

"Well? Did it work?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah. I think that Little Miss Perfect and all her goons are shocked stupid." Jou said.

"They don't need anything other than to be themselves to look stupid." Anzu put in.

"How long before Vivian snaps out of her stupor and comes storming over here?" Heba asked, having recovered from the kiss.

It was then that Vivian got up from where she was sitting with her friends and made her way over to where the group was sitting, anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Now." Bakura said, answering Heba's earlier question.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?!" Vivian demanded, her voice full of spit.

"I believe that Yami and I were kissing our boyfriends, Vivian. Given that they are dating us, we are given the right to do that." Atemu told her.

"Why would you want to date them after everything that has come out?" Vivian demanded.

Yami looked at her. "Who we date and why we date them is none of your concern, Vivian. It's our lives, and we will do what we want with them when we want to, and there is nothing that you can do to change that." Yami said with a smirk.

Vivian's eyes widened at the implication that Yami's statement had made.

The bell rang then.

"If you'll excuse us, Vivian, we have class." Atemu said.

With that, the group stood up and left the Sakura tree, leaving behind a rather shocked Vivian.

* * *

"You know that we won't have a quiet lunch." Atemu said to Heba as they started their lab assignment in biology.

"I know, and I'm ready for anything that Vivian dishes out." Heba said.

"Even with the entire school watching because you know that the school knows that there's going to be a showdown between us and Vivian." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at his boyfriend and smirked slightly. "All the better." Heba said.

Atemu heard the silent 'to humiliate her in'. He nodded, also smirking because he thought the same as Heba.

* * *

"Are you ready for Vivian and her tall tales and accusations?" Yami asked.

"I'm ready. I already have a feeling that I know most of what she plans to say." Yugi said.

"And you're going to enjoy letting her have it, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I'm tired of her and her attitude. She needs to be put in her place." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his agreement.

* * *

At lunch, the group had sat down and started to eat under the Sakura tree like normal.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not going to be able to eat like we usually do?" Jou asked.

"Because Little Miss Perfect is one her way over here with her goon squad and she looks raging mad." Bakura said, watching as Vivian made her way over to them.

Vivian was going to embarrass them and make them regret ever making her look foolish. "Listen, you idiots!" Vivian snapped.

"I believe that you're the idiot, Vivian." Yami said.

"Shut up!" Vivian shouted, drawing attention.

Yugi and Heba knew that they were the ones that Vivian wanted to say everything to, so decided to let her make herself look foolish.

"What do you want, Vivian?" Yugi asked.

"You bastard! You lied to everyone at this school!" Vivian shouted.

"Meaning?" Heba asked.

"You said that you moved here from Kyoto! You lied! You're Seto Kaiba's brothers!" Vivian shouted.

"We didn't lie." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Vivian screeched.

"We did move here from Kyoto. As far as Seto being our older brother, we never said that he wasn't." Yugi said.

Vivian looked shocked. "You said-" Vivian started.

"We said that we moved here from Kyoto because our father died. All of those things are true. We did move here because our father died, and we never said that we were or were not related to Seto. In fact, we never said anything about. We never lied." Yugi explained.

Vivian glared. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Vivian hissed.

"Because we wanted to live quiet lives without all of the light shown on us, and Seto agreed. We kept is quiet so that the press wouldn't be hounding us because we were his brothers." Heba said.

"You're a couple of money grubbers! You were blackmailing him to keep quiet!" Vivian shouted.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"The bank accounts! KaibaCorp was losing money for years to your father!" Vivian accused.

Heba smirked. "Now how could you have fund out about our father's bank accounts? You would have had to hack into a computer system and look at them, and if memory serves, that's illegal. You could go to jail for that." Heba said.

Vivian paled slightly, as did her friends.

"Also, we didn't take money from Seto. He paid for our hospital bills back in Kyoto. He also paid for the hospital bills from our accident last week. And he gave us the money to reopen the Game Shop. Since the shop opened, he hasn't given us a penny, so that throw's your theory out the window." Heba said.

Vivian recovered from the arrest threat. "You're in incestuous relationships with your cousins." Vivian said, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Yugi smirked. "Vivian, did you watch the press conference that Seto held the day after the accident Heba and I were in?" Yugi asked, having a feeling that she didn't.

"P-p-press c-co-conf-conference." Vivian stammered.

The group looked at each other. They knew that Vivian had been thrown off by that.

"Yes. Seto held a press conference the day after the accident. It was on every major news station. I thought that you would have seen it." Heba said.

"Vivian doesn't watch something as inconsequential as the news!" one of Vivian's friends snapped.

"Then I guess you're as clueless as she is. Seto explained that Yami and Atemu are in no way related to me and Heba. There's no blood relation." Yugi said.

"That's impossible! You're Seto's brothers, so that makes them your cousins!" Vivian screamed.

"No, it doesn't. You see, Seto and Mokuba are only our half-brothers. We have the same mother. Yami and Atemu are cousins to Seto and Mokuba because their father and Seto's father are brothers, so that incestuous relationship crap has no meaning. It's only incest if you are blood related, and we are not blood related, therefore there is no reason that Yami and Atemu cannot date us." Yugi said rather calmly and evenly.

"You know, most people here probably already knew that we weren't cousins, Vivian, because they probably watched the news conference." Heba said.

Vivian glared. "You're lying!" Vivian declared.

"Really? Vivian, what did the birth certificate say that Heba and I have?" Yugi asked.

"That your father was Simon Mutou and your mother was Catherine Kaiba." Vivian answered.

"How did you know that, Vivian? None of us have seen their birth certificates, so how could you know that?" Yami asked.

Vivian gasped as she realized that she had been tricked into saying something that she shouldn't have.

There were murmurs around the area as students talked about what they had heard so far.

"I-I-" Vivian didn't know what to say.

"How did you do it, Vivian? I know that you were the one that hacked into the hospital records where Heba and I were born to see the birth certificates. It's the only way that you could have found out that we were Seto's brothers." Yugi said.

"I saw it on TV." Vivian countered.

"You just said that you don't watch the news. Do you watch the news, or did you find out the truth that we were Seto's brothers by seeing our birth certificates?" Yugi asked.

Vivian didn't answer.

"Mokuba used the KaibaCorp sources and traced the person who looked at our birth certificates to your computer. I have a feeling that all your friends helped you to pull that off. You couldn't have done that alone." Yugi said.

"Plus, all of the magazines and papers gave up you and your friends as the source for their articles." Yami said.

"Not to mention the fact that the only way the magazine could have gotten the pictures from the fall dance would be if you gave them to them since no professionals took pictures." Anzu added.

"So what if I did? It's the truth." Vivian insisted.

"No, Vivian. You didn't think it through, or you didn't look to see if Yami and Atemu were related to us. If you had, you would have known that Yugi and I had no relation to them. The magazine printed a pack of lies, and you were the one that lied." Yugi said.

Vivian was losing her thread.

"Give it up. We know that the only reason that you even did all this is that you were angry and jealous." Marik said.

"I have no reason to be jealous!" Vivian shouted defensively.

"Vivian, two years ago, Yami and I both turned you down for dates. Out of spit, you said that were gay and tried to force us to go out with you to clear our reputations. All you did was save us the trouble because we really were gay, and we didn't have to tell anyone. You did that for us." Atemu said.

"After that, you made sure that every new student knew we were gay to try and make us miserable." Yami added.

"Yugi and I were not that easily swayed to your way, and when we turned you down for dates, you said we were gay and then told us that Yami and Atemu were gay to try and make us hate them. You only made us their friends. You've done everything to try and make us laughing stocks. It's not going to work this time." Yugi said.

"You've spent all this time trying to dig up dirt on us that all you did was help us get the truth out. It didn't work, Vivian." Yugi said.

Vivian was speechless.

"So, she or one of her friends hacked into a computer system to get that info?" a student asked.

"Yes." Honda said.

"Wow. That's desperate." a student said.

"So she." another student said.

"How dare you!" Vivian shouted, spinning to face them.

"Come on. The only way you get a date is by saying the guy's gay, and the only way he'll get that label off of him is if he dates you and sleeps with you. Stooping to blackmail is low." the same student said.

"None of them ever did anything to you. You start everything." a female student said.

"I had every right." Vivian insisted.

"Yeah. Because you think that you're the most popular student in the school. Most people ignore you, avoid you, or hate you. The only people who think you're popular are the girls that hang on your every word." a male student said.

"Vivian is popular." one of Vivian's friends retorted.

"No, she's not. She acts like a rich snob, and she's not rich." a male student said.

Vivian was in shock. She was suppose to be the one to humiliate Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atemu, but she was the one being humiliated. She was losing her foothold.

"I think that you're finally seeing how everyone sees you, Vivian." Heba said.

Vivian turned, angry. "You bastard! This is all your fault!" Vivian shouted, lunging at Heba, intent on clawing Heba's face.

Atemu grabbed Vivian by the wrists and held her there. "Don't even think about it. If you ever lay a hand on Heba or Yugi, I can assure you that you'll be facing a lawsuit for assault. If Seto doesn't bring it against you, I can assure you that my parents will." Atemu said.

"Why do you want him?" Vivian demanded.

"Maybe because he's everything you will never be in my eyes. Heba's kind, caring, he isn't self-centered, he doesn't act like he's better tan everyone else, and he accepts people for who they are without trying to make them look bad like you have continuously tried to do." Atemu said. He smirked before he added, "Besides, I think Heba is far more beautiful than you."

"No one is more beautiful than me!" Vivian screeched.

"I can show you several girls that do look better than you do, and I'm gay. Vivian, you dress as scantily as possible when you're not in school, and you wear way too much make-up. It makes you looked bad." Atemu said.

"I do not look bad." Vivian insisted as she jerked her hands away from Atemu.

"Then why do you have to blackmail guys into dating you just to get a date?" Yugi asked.

Vivian growled. "I don't have to." Vivian hissed.

"Yes, you do." a guy said.

"Who wants to date a whore?" a girl asked.

"No one would if it wasn't for the fact that she ruins their reputation in order to force them to date her." a guy said.

"Her friends are no better." another guy put in.

Vivian and all her friends were being humiliated, and they knew it. They also knew that they had only dug themselves in deep, and that there wasn't much that they could do to stop it.

"I think that you finally see how people really feel about you. Vivian. You think that you're so popular, but no one really like you. They tolerate you because of what you would say about them otherwise. I think that you've done so much to so many people that none of them really ever believe anything that you say. Most know that you just say these things to get dates, and most also know that anything you say is most likely a lie." Atemu said.

"Granted, Yugi and me being brothers with Seto and Mokuba Kaiba was true." Heba said.

"But the incestuous relationship crap was not. That was something you dreamed to hurt us all, but you didn't. In fact, I'd say that none of our reputations were hurt by any of this. The only who looks bad right now is you, Vivian." Yami said.

Vivian looked around and saw that Yami was right.

All of the students that we around her looked at her with scorn, amusement, or hatred.

Vivian was being belittled by everyone, and she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She had lost every bit of her reputation by this.

"Now you know how all the people you lied about felt." Yugi said.

The group got up and went to go in.

"Oh, by the way." Heba said, stopping.

Vivian looked at him with hatred.

"You'll be hearing from Seto's lawyers soon. He's suing you for hacking into private records." Heba said.

With that, the group left, leaving behind a stunned, scared, and shamed Vivian.

* * *

That was the Vivian bashing chapter. I hope that this satisfied everyone who hated Vivian.

Not sure about the contents of the next chapter.

The poll is still up, so you can still vote. The story will be ending in another chapter or two, so I'll be taking the poll down soon in the next few days.

R&R.


	14. Graduation

Chapter 14- Graduation

~Senior Year, Last Day of School, 1½ years later~

The entire group sat outside under the Sakura tree.

"Man. I can't believe that we'll be getting out of high school soon." Jou said.

"Jou, we pretty much are out of high school. We only have half a day left." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I'll be glad when we get out for good." Jou said.

"Well, you've got about three hours before we are officially out of high school." Yugi said.

"Then all we have left our graduation next Wednesday." Heba said.

"By the way, which one of you four ended up being the Valedictorian?" Anzu asked.

In their last two years of high school, Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu had ended up being the top four students in their class with them constantly competing with each other in friendly rivalry to see who would be the Valedictorian for their graduation.

"That would be Yugi. He beat Atemu by twp points to be it." Yami answered.

"Yeah. If I had to lose to someone, at least it was someone who actually is as smart as I am." Atemu said, leaning back against the Sakura tree.

"You know, I heard something rather interesting. It may be just a rumor, though." Marik said.

"What did you hear?" Honda asked.

"I heard something about Little Miss Perfect." Bakura said.

"Really? What?" Atemu asked.

After their confrontation with Vivian about how she had told the press about Yugi and Heba being brothers with Seto and Mokuba, Vivian had become the laughing stock of the school. Since they were all ridiculed as well, all of Vivian's so called friends ended up leaving her high and dry. Vivian had been thoroughly embarrassed by what had been said, and there was no one that would give her the time of day. She continued to try and embarrass Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atemu, but all of her attempts failed and ended up making her look even worse. She also tried to force guys to date her by lying still, but since no one would believe, no one ever did date her.

Seto had gone through with his threat to sure Vivian and her family, and that's what he did. Given that all Vivian did was illegal, his lawsuit was legal, and the court ended up siding with him. Vivian and her family lost everything and were publicly humiliated because of the stunts that Vivian had pulled.

"I heard that because of the humiliation that Vivian caused them, the entire Wong family is going back to China. Apparently, Vivian was rather insistent on staying here, and her parents told her that she either returned to China with them, or she could stay here and male a living on her own. As I understand it, Vivian is planning on going because she doesn't want to have to make it on her own." Bakura said.

"Say what you want, but even though Vivian's family was not wealthy, she was nothing but a spoiled little brat who had always got her way and decided that she would hurt anyone who didn't give her what she wanted." Yami said.

"I think that you and Atemu were the first people to ever not give her what she wanted when she asked you two to date her, so she thought that she would make you pay." Marik said.

Atemu laughed. "Pay? I think that Vivian was the one that paid in the end. After all, she is the one that everyone laughed at and ridiculed after she tried to make Heba and Yugi look bad when she told the press about them being Seto's brothers." Atemu said.

"No kidding. Vivian still tried after that, but all she ever did was make herself look bad." Ryou stated.

"And that was the fun of it. It became so easy to make her look bad that we really didn't have to try to make her look bad. She did that on her own." Malik said.

"She was a bitch anyway. Always had been. She got what she deserved if you ask me." Anzu said.

"Did you happen to hear when the Wongs were leaving?" Heba asked.

"Nope, but since Vivian failed her senior year, I think it will be soon. Not like she'll be joining us in graduation." Bakura said.

"Well, let's forget about her. Vivian's out of our lives, and we all have our own futures to look forward to." Yugi said.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba had all been accepted to Tokyo University, so at the end of the summer, the four were moving to Tokyo where they were planning to live in an apartment building with Atemu and Heba in one apartment, and Yugi and Yami in another. They were going to live in the same apartment building.

Anzu had been accepted to a dance school in New York, so she was going to be moving to the USA at the end of the summer. Honda also was accepted to a university in New York in the same city as Anzu, so the two would live together while they went to school.

Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik had all been accepted in colleges in Cairo, so they would be moving to live in Egypt at the end of the summer.

Jou had been accepted to Domino University, so he would stay in Domino and go to school there.

"So, are we all ready for college?" Marik asked.

"I feel sorry for the people at the college you two are going to. They've never had students like you before." Yami said, looking at Marik and Bakura.

The two grinned manically.

"Well, someone has to give the school a bit of color, and we're the ones to do just that." Marik said.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun to cause all that trouble as is." Bakura added.

"Yeah, but this will be the last summer that we all have together." Anzu said

"That's why we'll make the most of it. Besides, we'll still see each other when we come home for holidays and such." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'll just have to enjoy this summer." Jou agreed.

The bell rang.

"Which we'll do after today." Yugi said.

The group got up and headed into class.

* * *

"Well, it's official. Yugi is the Valedictorian in the school." Atemu said after they got their final grades.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba all had straight A's, which was unsurprising. Anzu, Ryou, and Malik also had straight A's, just not as high of scores as their four friends. Jou and Honda ended up having A's and B's. Surprisingly, Bakura and Marik ended up having all B's.

"Well, I just did the best that I could in my work, and I just happen to make it to this point." Yugi said with a smile.

"Well, now they we're officially out of school, I say that we go and celebrate." Jou said.

"How do you think we should do that?" Anzu asked.

"I say that we go to the ice cream parlor and pig out!" Jou declared.

"That's all Jou ever does." Heba muttered.

"Hey!" Jou exclaimed indignantly.

The group laughed as they went to the ice cream parlor to eat ice cream in celebration of finishing high school.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were having a quiet walk in the park.

"Heba, what was it that you were planning to study in college?" Atemu asked.

"Psychology. Don't ask me why, but I've always found the subject interesting." Heba answered.

"So, you're planning to be a psychiatrist?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Heba asked.

"Nope. I just wondered. I was going to go into the business field so that I can take over the business when ever Dad decides to retire. I've always found it an interesting field, anyway." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Everyone has their own interests I guess. We're going to make quite a couple. A psychiatrist and a businessman." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "Well, I don't mind it as long as you don't pull any mind games with what you learn." Atemu said.

"I won't." Heba assured him.

The two sat down by a tree that was near the lake. Heba laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. The two remained like this in silence for several minutes.

Atemu glanced down at his boyfriend and decided that now was the right time to ask. "Heba, there's something that I want to ask you." Atemu said.

Heba raised his head to look Atemu. "Okay. What is it?" Heba asked.

"Well, we've known each other for two years now. We've been together pretty much that long." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you're rambling." Heba pointed out.

Atemu blushed slightly and said, "Sorry. Anyway, what I was wanting to ask you was," Atemu said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, "will you marry me?" With that, Atemu opened the box to reveal a diamond ring in an oval shape.

Heba's eyes widened. He had not expected that question, but he knew what the answer would be. "Yes, Atemu! Of course I will marry you!" Heba then hugged Atemu tightly.

Atemu smiled and returned the hug. "Heba, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Atemu said.

Heba finally pulled away, and Atemu slipped the ring onto Heba's finger.

"Atemu, I don't mind being engaged, but I really think that we should wait until after we're both finished with college to get married." Heba said.

"Don't worry. I agree with you. I already planned on that. Besides, my parents would kill me if we got married before we were finished with college." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "That's good. I think Seto would, too, and that's if he doesn't kill you now." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Yeah, well, Seto's just going to have to deal with the fact that you're my fiancé now." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Heba said before he leaned in and kissed Atemu.

* * *

"AHH!" Yugi screamed as another person was killed in the horror movie that he was watching with Yami. Yugi dove right into Yami's arms, trembling in fear at what he was seeing.

Yami merely smirked. He had specifically chosen this movie because of Yugi's fear of horror movies, which meant that Yugi would be holding onto Yami for dear life.

Yugi was very grateful when the movie finally ended. He got up and took the DVD out of the player before he put it up. Then he hit Yami in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Yami asked, rubbing his head.

"That was for picking that horror movie for us to watch tonight. You know that I get scared during them." Yugi growled.

Yami smirked. "I know, but it's so easy to get you to cuddle with me when we watch them together." Yami said.

"You'll just have to figure out another way because we are not going to be watching anymore horror movies for a long time." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. He knew that a change in subject was needed. "Yugi, what do you plan on studying when we get to college?" Yami asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor because I wanted to help people, and I thought that being a doctor would be one of the best ways. I've always had in interest in medicine, anyway." Yugi replied.

"Meaning that you'll be in school a long time." Yami said.

"Yeah. What do you plan on doing?" Yugi asked as he sat back down beside Yami on the couch.

"Well, I've always had an interest in the law which is why I'm planning to be a lawyer." Yami answered.

"Sounds like we're both going to be in school for a while." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but that's what we want to do." Yami replied.

The two heard the door open.

"Yugi. Yami. You two here?" Heba asked.

"We're in the living room, Heba." Yugi replied.

Atemu and Heba walked into the living room to find that Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch.

"What have you two been up to?" Atemu asked.

"Not much. We've just been talking." Yami answered.

Yugi glared at him. "That, and he made me watch a horror movie." Yugi said.

Yami just grinned.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "That sounds like him." Atemu said.

Atemu and Yami stayed and talked to Yugi and Heba for a little while before they left to go home.

Yugi went into the kitchen to wash the cups that had been used.

"So, what did you and Yami talk about?" Heba asked.

"Not much. We just talked about what we would be doing when we went to college." Yugi answered. He turned around to face his brother and noticed the diamond ring on Heba's finger. "Heba, did Atemu ask you to marry him?" Yugi asked.

Heba glanced down at the diamond ring and blushed. "Um, well, yeah. He did." Heba said.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked.

"I said yes, of course." Heba said.

"What about college? You know Seto will kill you if you don't go." Yugi said.

"I'm not giving up college. Atemu and I agreed that we wouldn't get married until after we both finished school." Heba answered.

"Oh. That'll make Seto feel a lot better." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Atemu said that his parents would feel better that way, too. Don't worry. We're not getting married right away." Heba assured him.

Yugi nodded. "Just checking." Yugi said.

* * *

"Wow! So you and Atemu are really getting married?" Jou asked.

Heba nodded. "Yes, Jou." Heba answered.

"For real getting married?" Jou asked.

"Yes, for real getting married." Heba said.

"Are you sure?" Jou asked.

"Oh. For goodness sakes, Jou! He's got an engagement ring on his finger! Of course it's for real!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Yugi shook his head. "Jou, I very much doubt that Atemu would joke about something like this." Yugi told him.

"Of course he wouldn't! Atemu and I are really engaged." Heba said.

Seto glared. "Heba, you're still going to college. I'm not letting that idiot cousin of mine stop you from fulfilling your dream." Seto said.

"Seto, I hadn't planned on that anyway. Atemu and I agreed that we would get engaged now, but that we wouldn't get married until we finished college." Heba said.

"Good. That's all that I wanted to hear." Seto said before going back to his laptop.

The four shook their heads.

"Workaholic." Jou muttered.

"I heard that, puppy!" Seto snapped.

"Like I care, moneybags!" Jou snapped right back.

"With any luck, Atemu has a better time telling his parents and Yami." Heba said.

"Why? No one's given you any real crap about it." Yugi said.

"At least he won't have to put up with a lover's quarrel." Heba replied.

Heba, Yugi, and Mokuba watched as Jou and Seto got into another one of their arguments.

* * *

"So, you asked Heba to marry you, and he said yes." Yami said.

"That's right." Atemu replied.

"This is wonderful! I like the idea of having Heba for a son-in-law!" Amara squealed.

"Atemu, I don't want you two being married to interfere with your college." Aknankanon told him.

"It's not going to, Dad. Heba and I already agreed that we wouldn't get married until we're both through with school. We're just going to be engaged until then." Atemu assured him.

"Good." Aknankanon said.

"Sure that you can handle it?" Yami asked.

Atemu blinked. "Handle what?" Atemu asked.

"Just being engaged for four years or longer." Yami replied.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I'll be just fine, Yami. It's not going to kill me or Heba. We won't get married until after we're through with school." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that it's marvelous. You two make such a cute couple." Amara said.

Atemu blushed at everything that his mother was saying.

Yami just smirked. As much as he loved Yugi, Yami knew that he wasn't ready to be engaged and neither was Yugi, so the two were content to just date for now.

"Well, I just hope that Heba can keep you in line until the wedding." Yami said.

"Knock it off, Yami." Atemu snapped.

Yami smirked again. "What are brothers for?" Yami asked.

* * *

~Graduation Day, June 3, 2009~

The time for graduation had come, and the entire group along with their families had gathered at the school to go through the graduation ceremony.

Before the presentation of the diplomas, Yugi got up to give the Valedictorian speech. "We have spent four years waiting for this moment. So now, we've reached the time that we leave high school and go on to college or jobs, so the last thing that I'll say is that we made it, Class of 2009!"

The entire senior class cheered at that.

After the speech, the principal of the school handed out the diplomas, so all of the graduating students received them.

"Congratulations, Class of 2009!" the principal said.

The students cheered at hearing that, and some threw their hats up in celebration of the fact that they had finally graduated from high school.

After the ceremony was over, the group of friends got together.

"This is excellent! We're finally our of school!" Jou said excitedly.

"Yeah, and now we're off to college." Honda said.

"Well, the good thing is that we have one last summer together before we have to go our separate ways." Anzu said.

"Come on. We're all going out for dinner, and this is my treat for everyone." Aknankanon said.

With that, everyone left the school to go and celebrate the graduation.

* * *

The end of summer had come, and the entire group had started to go their separate ways.

Anzu and Honda had left the week before to go to the USA so that they could settle in and learn the city before they started their schools.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik had left the a few days before so that they could get settled in at their apartments in Cairo.

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami were getting ready to head to Tokyo to get settled into their apartments before they started school.

"Yugi, do you have everything packed?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Everything's packed and ready. What about you?" Yugi asked as he walked into Heba's room.

"Yeah. It's all ready." Heba answered.

There were movers that Aknankanon had hired to move their things along with Atemu and Yami's to the apartments in Tokyo.

There was a knock on the door.

The two headed downstairs and opened the door to find that Atemu, Yami, and Aknankanon were there.

"Come on. We've got a train to catch. Dad's going to see to our things." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba and Yugi agreed.

After saying good-bye to Aknankanon, the four headed to the train station.

Seto had told Yugi and Heba that while they were gone, he would keep the shop open for them.

After getting to the train station, Yami, Yugi, Atemu, and Heba got on their train and headed to Tokyo.

Once they arrived, the group went to where their apartments were at.

The apartment building was a nice one. The two apartments would be side-by-side. Yugi and Heba were going to be sharing one apartment, and Atemu and Yami would be sharing the other one although that figured that they would constantly be in each other's apartments.

"Wow. Kyoto was nothing compared to this." Yugi said, referring to the traffic and people walking around.

"We've only been here a few times when Dad had to come on business, but we never were in it like this." Atemu remarked.

"Come on. Let's get to our apartments so that we can get settled in." Yami said.

The group went to their apartments. It was about an hour later when the movers arrived with all of their things. They spent the next two hours getting their apartments in order.

"Let's go out to eat for our first meal here." Atemu suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

The four went to a semi-fancy to eat dinner.

They were ready to start their new adventure.

* * *

That was the graduation chapter. Hope you liked it. I had thought about ending it here, but I decided to go on a little. There will be 2-3 more chapters of this story.

THe next chapter will probably be about Atemu and Heba finishing school and getting married. Might be a lemon in the chapter. Not sure yet.

The poll is still up, so you can still vote.

R&R.


	15. Finishing School 1

There's a slight lemon, so skip over it if you don't like that. I'll say where the lemon starts and ends.

* * *

Chapter 15- Finishing School 1

~Six Years Later~

Heba walked into the apartment that he shared with his brother. "I am exhausted." Heba said as he collapsed onto the couch, stretched out.

Yugi looked up from his laptop and said, "Heba, you might as well not get comfortable. You know as well as I do that you have to work on that term paper."

Heba groaned. "Don't remind me of that. I just finished one, and I have to finish another one." Heba complained.

Yugi sighed. "Heba, you're going to be finishing school at the end of this semester. You'll be done with school then." Yugi said.

"I know, but I still hate these papers." Heba said.

"How's the wedding plans coming along?" Yugi asked, returning his gaze to the computer screen.

"They're not. Atemu and I haven't had the time to get much done. Truthfully, we're supposed to get married the week after school ends, and there's no way that I am going to be able to get to them." Heba said, sitting up.

"Why don't you two split up the plans?" Yugi asked.

"We've tried, but I'm bogged down with schoolwork, and Atemu is working, so we're pretty much out of luck." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, most of my hard work in classes are over, so I'll see what I can do to help you get these plans done." Yugi said.

Heba turned to look at his brother. "Really?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Really. I know that you and Atemu want to get married right after you finish school, the least that I can do is help you plan it." Yugi said.

Heba's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Yugi! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Heba exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his brother.

"I think I do, Heba." Yugi said, laughing.

"Yugi, this will really help me out. Can you afford the time?" Heba asked.

"Yes. You know that Yami is at class most of the day just like I am, but I have the time to spend helping you out." Yugi said.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me." Heba said.

"Give me a list of what you've managed to get done and what still needs to be done, and I'll work from there." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba agreed and left the room.

Atemu had finished school up two years before with a degree in business. At first, he thought that he would end up having to go back to Domino to work with his father, but he didn't really want to do that because he didn't want to live in a different city then Heba. Aknankanon had decided to open a branch in Tokyo, and Atemu was setting it up and running everything.

Heba was about to finish up his schooling with a degree in psychology. Heba and Atemu planned to get married on May 14, a week after Heba finished school.

Yugi and Yami were both still working on their degrees in medicine and law, so they would not be finishing school for a few more years.

Heba returned to the room and said, "Here's the list."

Yugi took it and looked at it. "You're planning to go back home to have the wedding?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We actually met in Domino, so we thought that it would be better to have the wedding there." Heba answered.

"Why Domino Memorial Park Gardens?" Yugi asked.

Heba blushed. "That's, um, where Atemu and I went on our first date." Heba answered.

"Okay. You've got the date and the time. That's a start. I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to you and Atemu about whether you like the plans or not." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks, Yugi." Heba said.

"No problem." Yugi replied.

* * *

Yami was sitting at the kitchen table of the apartment that he shared with Atemu. Yami was putting the final touches on his final term paper. It wasn't due for a few weeks, but he decided that he would go ahead and get it done. Yami saved the changes and said, "Finally. I don't have to worry about this now." He shut of the laptop right when he heard the door open and close. "Atemu, that you?" Yami asked.

Atemu walked into the room and set his briefcase on the table. "Yeah. Remind me why I agreed to set up this branch." Atemu said.

"I believe that your reasoning was that you didn't want to be very far from your fiancé so you told Dad that you would open up and run the office here." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "Shut up!" Atemu snapped.

Yami smirked and said, "You asked."

Atemu sighed. "I know. I should know by now not to ask you anything along those lines." Atemu said.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Yami asked.

"Heba and I are going to go over the wedding plans." Atemu said.

"I thought that Yugi was handling them." Yami said.

"He's is, but he wants us to make sure that it's what we want, so since we're both free tonight, we thought that we would go over them." Atemu said.

"Knowing Yugi, you're probably going to be fine with anything that he's done. After all, you said that you wanted simple, and that's what Yugi will do." Yami said.

"I know, and you have no idea how grateful I am." Atemu said.

"I think I do." Yami replied. He glared and said, "You did deal my boyfriend from me to have him plan this."

Atemu shrugged. "Yugi offered." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami replied.

"Are you planning to do anything tonight?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I've been busy with my term paper, so Yugi and I haven't had that much time to spend together. I figured that we would go out to dinner tonight. It's been a few weeks since we actually spent any real time together." Yami replied.

"I hope that enjoy your time tonight." Atemu said.

"Believe me. I will. I always do." Yami replied.

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe this." Heba said as he and Atemu looked over all of Yugi's plans for the wedding.

"He's got the music, the reception, the caterer, the priest. Yugi has pretty much gotten everything ready." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and you're parents were going to handle getting the area decorated, so I guess there's no much else that needs to be done excepted see what wedding cake design we want and to get the tuxes." Heba said. He gasped as he felt lips on his neck. "Atemu." Heba moaned.

"Yes." Atemu murmured as he continued to kiss Heba's neck.

"We don't have time for that." Heba said, fighting against the sensations.

"Yes, we do." Atemu replied and then started to suck on Heba's neck.

"Ah! Atemu, the, uh, the wedding plans. They need, oh, to get, ah, done." Heba said through the sucking.

Atemu stopped for a moment before he said, "I think that they can wait. We haven't spent much time together." Atemu then went back to sucking on his neck.

Rationally, Heba knew that they needed to stop what they were doing and get the last few details taken care of, but he was getting too lost in the sensations. "The hell with it." Heba muttered.

Atemu, knowing that he had won, pushing his fiancé on to the couch and started to kiss him.

Heba moaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, bringing Atemu down.

Atemu ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip, and Heba obliged, opening his mouth. Atemu slipped his tongue into Heba's mouth and started to map out the cavern that he knew all too well. Heba moaned as Atemu continued to stroke every inch of his mouth. Atemu coaxed Heba into a tongue duel, and the two fought for dominance. Eventually, Heba won and slipped his tongue into Atemu's mouth, also mapping out the inside of Atemu's mouth. Atemu moaned at the feeling.

Eventually, the two broke apart for lack of air.

"You see. This is much more fun than doing the wedding plans." Atemu said.

"We need to get them done." Heba insisted.

"Later." Atemu said before initiating a make out session with Heba.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had gone out to dinner and eaten a quiet meal together before they went out for a walk in the park.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Yugi asked as Yami held his hand.

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you." Yami replied.

Yugi blushed at the remark.

Yami smiled at the adorable blush on Yugi's face and leaned down to kiss Yugi on the cheek.

"Yami, are you sure that you won't fall behind in your school work by being out with me?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I finished my term paper earlier, and it's not due for several weeks, and the only other thing I'll have is to study for my exams. It's fine." Yami assured him.

"Okay. I just don't want you to fall behind." Yugi said.

"I won't." Yami replied.

The two walked over to a bench and sat down.

"It's hard to believe that Atemu and Heba will be getting married in a few weeks." Yugi said.

"I know, but can we not talk about it? I hear enough about it form Atemu. If I don't get the chance to talk about something else, I think that I'll go insane." Yami said.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.

"It's more like something I want to ask you." Yami replied.

Yugi turned to look at him. "Go ahead then. You know that you can ask me anything, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, and I think that now is the perfect time." Yami said. He took a black box out of his pocket and said, "Yugi, will you marry me?" With that, he opened the box to reveal a three stoned diamond ring with small diamonds.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Yugi asked.

"I couldn't be more serious. What do you say?" Yami asked.

"Of course I'll marry you, Yami!" Yugi said before hugging Yami fiercely.

Yami hugged him back. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." Yami said.

Yugi pulled away, and Yami put the ring on Yugi's finger.

"You know, we'll have to wait until we graduate to get married." Yugi said.

"I know, but I thought that getting engaged wouldn't be too bad of an idea." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Of course it's not." He then leaned in to kiss Yami, who happily returned the kiss.

* * *

Heba bounded into the room happily. "Yugi! GUESS WHAT?!" Heba shouted into the apartment.

"What, and quit yelling!" Yugi scolded.

"I passed my certification test. I can practice psychiatry now, and I've even been offered a job." Heba said.

"That's great. Where?" Yugi asked.

"Here. There a Doctor Yamita Hamino who's looking for an undergraduate to work under her, and my professor recommended me. The job's mine if I want it." Heba said.

"That's good. You and Atemu won't have to move for any reason." Yugi said.

"Nope. His job is going to be staying here in Tokyo, and my job will be here, too." Heba said.

"Have you told Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! He's the first person that I told, and he told me that he was rather happy that my job would be here, too." Heba said.

"Well, I guess you and Atemu will need to start looking for a house." Yugi said.

"We found one, already. It's a two story house with six rooms. It'll be a great house." Heba said.

"Well, I'm happy for both of you." Yugi said.

"You know, there's another house beside ours that you and Yami could get." Heba said.

"Heba, you do realize that neither Yami nor I work. That would be rather hard.' Yugi said.

"Think about it at least." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Fine." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Atemu, Heba, Yami, and Yugi returned to Domino where they were having the wedding.

The day of the wedding came, and everything went off without a hitch. The weather was perfect, and Heba and Atemu were married without any problems. They had had a small wedding with only their families and close friends there.

After the wedding, everyone went back to the Sennen mansion, where the reception would take place.

"Congratulations, you two." Bakura said.

"Thanks." Atemu said.

"What have you four been up to?' Yugi asked.

"Not much. We're all working at the museum, but we're going to be going on an archeological dig pretty soon." Ryou replied.

"Although Marik and Bakura have been hard to deal with." Malik said.

"It was one incident." Marik protested.

"What did they do?" Yami asked.

"They made the sprinklers go off, and everyone in the building got soaking wet. Needless to say, there were a lot of unhappy people." Ryou explained.

"That sounds like them." Jou said.

Anzu shook her head. "Will you two ever grow up?" Anzu asked.

"No." Marik and Bakura said at the same time.

The entire group groaned.

* * *

"AHH!" Heba exclaimed as he was tossed onto the bed.

"What?" Atemu asked innocently.

"Atemu, you didn't have to throw me." Heba said.

"I thought that it was rather fun to do." Atemu replied as he climbed onto the bed with him.

The two had gone to the Bahamas for their honeymoon, and were now in their hotel room.

Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba passionately.

Heba moaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Atemu pulled away and said, "Do you want this?"

"You know I do." Heba replied.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu leaned down and started to kiss Heba again. As he did, he let his hands wander down Heba's body to his shirt, which Atemu started to pull up. Atemu broke the kiss long enough to pull Heba's shirt off before he attached his lips to Heba's neck and started to suck.

Heba moaned and then yelped when Atemu bit down lightly on his collarbone.

Atemu moved down Heba's body and started kissing Heba on his chest. When he reached the right nipple, he pulled the little nub into his mouth before he started to suck on it. When the nub was hard, he pulled away and blew on it, causing Heba to shiver. He gave the other nipple the same treatment before he moved on down. He reached Heba's naval and dipped his tongue in several times. Atemu then removed Heba's pants and his boxers.

He shivered as cold hair hit his already heated member.

Atemu looked over Heba a moment before he said, "Beautiful." Without warning, Atemu leaned down and took Heba into his mouth.

Heba cried out and reached up to entwine his fingers in Atemu's hair.

Atemu placed his hands on Heba's hips to keep him from bucking up and started to suck on Heba's member.

"AH! Atemu!" Heba cried out as Atemu continued to suck harshly on him.

Just when Heba was about to get his release, Atemu let go of Heba's member, eliciting a groan of disappointment from Heba.

Atemu chuckled and said, "Have a little patience love. There's more." With that said, Atemu took off his own shirt and threw it to the side before he took off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked as well.

Heba looked over Atemu and blushed lightly.

"We're going to have to work on your blushing." Atemu said. He then leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba was so lost in the kiss that he didn't feel the slick finger rubbing the ring of muscles around his entrance and then jumped when he felt the finger enter him.

"Relax, Heba." Atemu told him.

Heba did as he was told and soon was pushing back against the finger. A second finger entered him and started to move around before they started to stretch Heba out. Soon, a third finger was added.

"Atemu!" Heba cried out when something was brushed that sent a shock down his spine.

Atemu smirked. He found that spot and thrust his fingers into it a few times before he removed his fingers.

Heba groaned at the loss of the feel of the fingers.

Atemu chuckled and said, "Be patient. There's more to come." He took the lotion and spread some onto his member before he positioned himself at Heba's entrance. Atemu leaned down and locked Heba in a kiss before he pushed slowly into his husband's body.

Heba arched up as Atemu pushed into him. Heba started to move against Atemu, signaling that he was okay.

Atemu pulled out until only the tip was left inside of Heba and then thrust in quickly.

"Atemu!" Heba cried out, arching up and grasping Atemu by the shoulders.

Atemu continued to thrust into Heba although the pace was slow and gentle.

Heba panted and said, "Atemu, please. Faster. Harder."

Atemu did as he was told and started to thrust into Heba harder and faster.

Both were sweating and panting from their fast-paced lovemaking.

Atemu reached between their sweaty bodies and took Heba's member in his hand, starting to stroke Heba in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Heba reached his end and came, crying out, "Atemu!" as his seed covered their chests and stomachs.

Atemu groaned when he felt Heba's muscles clench around his member and thrust only a few more times before he also released into Heba.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Atemu managed to pull out of Heba before he collapsed onto the bed beside him.

The two panted as they fought to slow their heart rates and breathe normally again.

Atemu was the first to recover and wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled him close.

Heba cuddled up against Atemu, resting his head on Atemu's chest. "That was amazing." Heba said.

"I'm glad that you liked it because I know that I did." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I get the feeling that we'll be doing this more often." Heba said.

"You had better believe it." Atemu replied. He smiled when he saw Heba moan and said, "Let's get some sleep. We're both tired."

Heba nodded in agreement, and the two were soon asleep.

* * *

"Could you have not moved all of your stuff before you got married?" Yami grumbled.

"Well, we didn't exactly have the time _before_ the wedding. Besides, you didn't have to help." Atemu retorted as the two set the couch down in the living room.

Yami glared. "I wasn't given a choice." Yami said.

"I see that Yugi already has you on a leash." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I'll never figure out how Heba managed to talk me and Yugi into getting the house next door." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "Heba can be very persuasive when he wants to be." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll like living in a quiet neighborhood better than I will the apartment, anyway." Yami said.

"What did Mom and Dad say when you told them that you and Yugi would be living together?" Atemu asked.

"Not much, although I think they're worried it'll district us from out studies." Yami said.

"I think that Yugi will be able to keep you in-line. If you start falling behind, he'll pretty much cut you off from anything until your grades get better." Atemu said.

"Yes, I would." Yugi said as he and Heba came in with the recliner and set it down.

"Well, that's the last of it." Heba said.

"I really wish you two would have moved before the wedding." Yami said.

"Yami, they didn't have time." Yugi said.

"We did." Yami countered.

"Well, we don't exactly manage out time as well as you do." Atemu replied.

"That I would believe." Yami replied.

Yugi shook his head as he and Heba walked into the kitchen.

"Yugi, I'm really glad that you and Yami will be living next door." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I think that we'll call before we come over from now on." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "That might be for the best." Heba agreed.

The two could hear Atemu and Yami arguing about something.

"Although it is fun to hear those to argue about nothing." Yugi put in.

The two laughed as they listened to their lovers argue.

* * *

Sorry. I didn't really feel like writing a wedding scene. I know the lemon wasn't the best, either. Sorry.

Next chapter will be about Yami and Yugi getting married and finishing school. Might have another lemon.

I've taken the poll down, and the next story will be Mistaken Idenity. I'll start it after I finish this one.

R&R.


	16. Finishing School 2

This chapter took a little longer for me write. Sorry for the delay. There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip over the area between the bold writings if you don't like things like that.

* * *

Chapter 16- Finishing School 2

~Two Years Later~

Yugi walked into the house that he and Yami shared. "Yami, are you here?" Yugi called as he put his bag down in the living room.

"Yeah, Yugi." Yami said, walking out of the kitchen. He noticed the excitement that Yugi felt and said, "What's gotten you so excited, Yugi?"

"I passed my certification! I can start practicing as a doctor as soon as I find a job." Yugi said.

"Really? That's great news, Yugi!" Yami said, hugging his fiancé.

"Thanks. Have you heard about whether or not you have passed the bar or not?" Yugi asked.

"No, not yet. I should be finding out pretty soon. Did you happen to get the mail when you came in?" Yami asked.

"Oops. I forgot. I'll go and get it." Yugi said before going back out the door.

Yami shook his head. "He can be organized, but he's very forgetful, too." Yami said. He chuckled to himself and said, "But I love him anyway." Yami went back into the kitchen and checked on the lasagna that he had in the over.

Since the two had started to live together, they both worked together to get everything around the house done. When it came to who cooked, they switched off days that they would cook. It was Yami's day.

Yugi came back into the kitchen with the mail in hand. "What are making?" Yugi asked.

"Lasagna. We'll be having bread, too, and I made a chocolate cake for dessert." Yami answered.

"That sounds good." Yugi said before he started to shift through the mail. "Yami, it's the letter about the bar." Yugi said.

"It is?" Yami asked, taking the envelope from him.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

For a few moments, Yami just stood there, looking at it.

"Um, Yami. Are you going to open it?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. What if I failed it again?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you failed it once, and you know that they said that no one has ever passed the bar on their first try." Yugi said.

"I don't like failure, though." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. He knew how much Yami hated failure, but he also knew that Yami was smart enough to have been able to have passed the bar. "Yami, I'm sure that you did fine on it, and if you didn't pass, then you'll try again." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "I'm sure that you'd figure it out. Are you going to open it or not?" Yugi asked.

"Okay, Yugi. I'll open it." Yami said. He tore open the envelope and read over the results. His eyes lit up, and he said, "I passed!"

Yugi's eyes also lit up. "Yami, that's great!" Yugi said excitedly as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I have been so worried about this thing." Yami said.

"I know. You've been stressing about it ever since you took the test." Yugi said.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was just worried that test." Yami said.

"Well, it looks like we'll both be looking for jobs pretty soon." Yugi said.

"Yeah, which will be a good thing." Yami said.

"Um, Yami? Have you forgotten about the food?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, shit!" Yami exclaimed, flying over to the oven and flinging it open, using an oven mitt to get the pan out. "That was close. I completely forgot about it." Yami said.

"The next time that I gave some big news, I think that I'll make sure that there is nothing cooking, or we're going to risk having to eat out for dinner." Yugi said.

Yami glared at him. "I didn't burn the food, did I?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Only because I reminded you." Yugi put in.

Yami growled. "You're pushing it, Yugi. You'll be fending for yourself when it comes to dinner." Yami warned.

"Since when have you ever gone through with that threat?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. He knew that it would be losing argument with Yugi. "Anyway, are you ready to head to Domino Friday?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Considering the fact that we're going back for our wedding." Yugi said.

"I still don't see how Heba and Atemu didn't have the time to plan their wedding. You and I both were studying for our certification in our fields while we were planning the wedding." Yami said as he and Yugi sat down to eat.

"Well, Heba's never been good at multitasking, and I know that Atemu isn't, so that was probably their problem. They just couldn't multitask. You and I don't have a problem doing that." Yugi pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "It's not like it hurt anything. Yes, I was the one that ended up planning most of the wedding, but I didn't mind. Truthfully, some of the plans might have gone bad had I left it up to Heba." Yugi said.

"Agreed. Heba doesn't exactly have the best ideas when it comes to planning things." Yami replied.

The two finished dinner and then went into the living room to watch a movie.

"Oh, no you don't! We're not watching a horror movie!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh, come on, Yugi. It's been a couple months since the last time we watched one." Yami said.

"No. I can't stand them, and you know it!" Yugi snapped.

"Pleeeeese, Yugi." Yami started to beg.

Yugi groaned inwardly. 'Yami knows that I can't say not to him when he starts whining and begging like that.' Yugi thought.

Yami smirked. He knew that he was winning this one, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Yugi ended up giving in. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and said, "Please, Yugi. Can we please watch a horror movie just this once?" For good measure, Yami started to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

Yugi felt a shiver go down his spine. He was close to giving in. He knew it.

"Pretty please, Yugi." Yami whined.

Yugi growled. He knew when he was beaten, and Yami had certainly beaten him this time. Yugi's shoulders slumped as he said, "Fine."

Yami smirked. He knew that he's won and picked out one of the scariest movies that they had. 'This will definitely work.' Yami thought.

"AHH!" Yugi screamed as he held onto Yami for dear life. The movie had only been on for half an hour, and Yugi was already scared out of his mind.

Yami smiled as he held Yugi. 'I knew that this movie would get Yugi to hold onto me.' Yami thought. He felt a little bad about scaring Yugi, but he loved how Yugi would cling to him when he would get scared.

When the movie was finally over, Yami got up and took the DVD out of the player.

"Did you have to get that one? You know that it's one of the worst horror movies that was ever invented." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said with smirk.

Yugi glared at him. "Why is it that the only reason you want to watch horror movies is when you want me to hold onto you because you know that I am scared?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I guess I like it better because you try to get closer to me than you do when we just cuddle." Yami replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Do we not cuddle enough?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose so, but no one ever said that cuddling was a bad thing." Yami replied.

"You're hopeless, you know that." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know. What should we do now?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at the clock. "Well, I suppose that we can watch another movie before we go to bed. No horror. I've had all the horror that I can stand for one night." Yugi said when he saw the glint in Yami's eyes.

Yami knew not to press his luck. "Okay. How about we watch _The Fantastic Four_." Yami suggested.

"Which one?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow, right?" Yami asked.

"I suppose not." Yugi said.

"Then let's watch them both." Yami said.

"Okay. I guess that could work." Yugi agreed.

They watched _The Fantastic Four_ and _The Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer_ before they headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were at the Tokyo Train Station, waiting.

Irritably, Yami looked at his watch and said, "Where are those two?"

"Calm down, Yami. There's still an hour before our plane leaves." Yugi said, trying to calm his fiancé down.

"Still, you'd think that when we agreed to be somewhere at a certain that those two would at least be here on time. Atemu and Heba are already an hour late." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Did you expect anything different from those two? You know how they are. Atemu and Heba tend to be a little late for just about everything. I think their own wedding was the only thing that they were not late for." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I know. I'm hoping that they are not late for ours." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I think that your mother would be the one killing them if they were late." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and said, "I guess you're right. Mom does tend to get a little over dramatic when it comes to things like that."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Heba and Atemu will be here soon." Yugi said, patting Yami on the arm.

Forty-five minutes later, Yami was getting angry. "I swear that if they are not here in the next five minutes, I am going to kill them!" Yami growled.

Yugi shook his head. 'I hope that Atemu and Heba get here soon because if they don't, I am certain that Yami will be committing murder.' Yugi thought.

Five more minutes later, Heba and Atemu arrived, panting and breathless.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Yami demanded.

"Sorry. We sort of lost track of time, and we had to rush to get here." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It's a miracle that we didn't get a spending ticket the way Atemu was driving." Heba said.

"Well, it was that or be too late." Atemu argued.

"Train 259 heading to Domino is boarding now." someone said over the loud speaker.

"I think you got here just in time." Yugi said.

The four boarded the train and got in tier seats, which had them together.

"Are you two ready to get married?" Heba asked.

"Yes, we are. Everything's ready, and so are we." Yugi replied.

"I've been ready." Yami muttered.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "We agreed not to get married until we both finished school. Yami." Yugi told him.

"I know. I know." Yami replied.

"Well, I'm certain that Mom will happy that her other son is both going to be getting a job as a lawyer and getting married." Atemu said.

"Actually, I've already gotten a job. I'll be working under the ADA for now in Tokyo." Yami said.

"Really? That great news!" Heba said.

"Yeah. It's a good start, and you did say that you always wanted to work for a prosecutor's office." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "I just went for it, and they told me that I would be training under them for a while/" Yami said.

"What about you, Yugi? Any luck finding a job?" Atemu asked.

"I heard from the hospital just before we left to come here. They have entry level position for a new doctor and offered me the job. I start as soon as Yami and I get back." Yugi answered.

"Well, it sounds like everything is working out for you two after all." Atemu sauid.

"It is." Yami said,

* * *

Yami and Yugi were married in the gardens at the back of the Kaiba Mansion. Seto had been more than happy to let them use the gardens for the wedding. The day had been sunny and warm for the wedding. Everything went off without a hitch.

"Wow. That was a great wedding." Anzu said.

"Well, Yugi and Yami did put a lot of time into planning it, so it should have been good." Heba said.

Anzu and Honda had gotten married a year and a half ago, and they were living in the USA where Anzu was becoming a famous dancer, and Honda was working for a major corporation.

Bakura and Ryou had also gotten married about a year ago, and they were living in Egypt.

Marik and Malik were also married, and they lived in Egypt as well.

After Jou had graduated college, he and Seto had gotten married and were living at the mansion. Jou was actually working for KaibaCorp as a game designer.

Mokuba had graduated high school at the top of his class like his brothers had and was currently attending Harvard in the USA, but he came home every summer and over holidays, and he also came to see Yami and Yugi get married.

"Well, looks like you're the last of us to get married, Yami." Bakura said, smirking.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I am. So what?" Yami asked.

"Well, I though that you would have gotten before now." Bakura said.

"He wanted to, but they did say that they would until they were out of school to get married, and that's exactly what they have done." Atemu put in.

"More Yugi's idea than yours, I assume." Marik stated.

"Yes, but I knew he wanted it that way. That's why I didn't say anything to him." Yami replied.

Seto smiled as he watched everyone mingle at the reception.

"I take it that you're happy about Yugi and Yami getting married." Jou said.

"Yes. I'm just glad that they waited until after they got out of school." Seto said.

Jou smiled. "That's probably due more to Yugi wanting that than Yami. Besides, they've already told us that they are both going to have jobs. Given that they are going to be living in Tokyo, but you know that we will still be able to see them." Jou said.

"I know, and I'm not all that worried about them. Yugi and Heba are happy, and that's all that really matters to me." Seto said.

The reception soon started to end, and everyone headed out.

* * *

"You really did pull out all the stops for our honeymoon, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you could say that, I guess. I just wanted to make sure that that you had the best honeymoon possible because it's the only one we'll be getting." Yami said.

"You have heard of people having second honeymoons and even thirds." Yugi pointed out.

"I know, but it'll be the only one we have after our wedding." Yami said.

Yami had planned out the honeymoon, and they had ended up going to Hawaii.

"Well, I have to admit that I rather like the way this is starting. The sightseeing was a lot of fun." Yugi said, sitting down on the bed.

"Glad that you liked it." Yami said, also sitting down on the bed.

Yugi smiled. "I don't think that there's anything left for us to do today." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Actually, there is one thing left." Yami said.

"Wh-AHH!" Yugi exclaimed as Yami suddenly pounced on Yugi, knocking him onto his back.

Yami grinned down at Yugi. "There is on very important thing that we have yet to do." Yami said.

Getting the hint, Yugi also smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Yugi asked before he grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Yami was shocked, but quickly took over the kiss as he ran his tongue over the bottom of Yugi's lip. Yugi obliged and opened his mouth, allowing Yami to slip his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth. Yami stroked every inch of the inside of Yugi's mouth. When he finally broke the kiss, he leaned down and licked up Yugi's neck before he started to kiss Yugi on the neck. Yugi let out a moan, encouraging Yami further. Yami started to suck on Yugi's neck until there was a bruise left there.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami let his hands wonder down Yugi's chest until he reached the rim of Yugi's shirt. He pulled Yugi's shirt up and then tossed it to the side. He admired Yugi for a moment before he leaned down and started to kiss and lick down Yugi's chest. When he reached the right nipple, he pulled the little nub into his mouth where he proceeded to suck on it until it was heard. He pulled away and blew on it, causing Yugi to shiver. He gave the left nipple the same treatment before he continued to kiss and lick down Yugi's stomach. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval a few times. Yami then took Yugi's pants and boxers off in one swift movement.

Yugi shivered as the cold air hit his already heated member.

Yami smirked before he placed his hands on Yugi's hips and leaned down to take all of Yugi into his mouth.

"AHH! YAMI!" Yugi cried out as he fisted his hands into the bed sheets.

Yami just smirked as he started to suck and bob his head on Yugi's member. Yugi continued to cry out as he thrashed his head from side to side, enjoying the feel of what Yami was doing.

Soon, Yugi could feel that he was about to reach his end. "Ya-Yami, I'm going to-to come." Yugi said.

Hearing this, Yami let Yugi go of Yugi, receiving a groan of protest from Yugi. Yami chuckled and said, "Patience, love. We're not done yet." With that, he removed all of his own clothes until he, too, was naked. Yami took the bottle of oil that he had purposefully placed beside the bed and coated three fingers in the slippery substance before he settled between Yugi's legs. He leaned down and started to kiss Yugi. As he did, he rubbed the ring of muscles around Yugi's entrance. Yugi was so lost in the sensation of Yami kissing him that he didn't notice the finger until it had slipped inside of him, causing him to jump.

"Just relax, Yugi." Yami told him as he started to move the finger around.

Yugi forced his body to relax.

Once Yami was satisfied with the first finger, he gently added a second finger. He started to move the fingers in a scissor-like motion as he stretched Yugi. Yugi tensed again, but forced his body to relax. When was satisfied with the second fingers, he added in a third and continued to stretch Yugi. When he was satisfied with all three fingers, he removed them.

Yugi groaned at the loss of the fingers. He had liked the feel of them.

"We're not done, yet, love." Yami said as he took the oil and spread a good amount on his own member before he cast the bottle aside, no longer needed. He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and leaned down to kiss Yugi as slowly started to push into Yugi and didn't stop until he was completely inside of Yugi.

Yugi arched up at the feeling and raised his hands to grasp Yami's shoulders. He panted before he said, "Ra, Yami. Move."

Those were the only words that Yami needed to hear before he pulled until only the tip was left in before he thrust back into Yugi.

Yugi cried out and arched his back even more.

Yami continued to thrust in and out of Yugi, searching for the one spot that would have Yugi screaming in pleasure.

"YAMI!"

There it was.

Yami started to thrust into that one spot repeatedly, causing to Yugi to cry out every time.

Yugi's fingernails dug into Yami's back.

Feeling his end near, Yami reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's neglected member, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Yugi reached his end and came, screaming, YAMI!" as he coated their chests and stomachs in his seed.

The feeling of Yugi's muscles tightening around his member was more than Yami could stand, and he also came, screaming, "YUGI!" as he released inside of Yugi, filling him with his seed. Yami barely had the strength to pull out of Yugi before he collapsed on the bed beside Yugi, exhausted.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

The two lay on the bed, panting as they recovered from the afterglow of their release.

Yami was the first one to recover, and he reached over and pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest, rather content.

"That was amazing." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad that you thought so because I surely did." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he let out a yawn.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's get some sleep." Yami said.

The two cuddled up together before they fell asleep.

* * *

~Four Years Later~

The old group of friends had gathered together for a week back in Domino.

Yami and Yugi brought their two year old twins, Rick and Sam, short for Samantha.

Atemu and Heba brought their three year old son, Ken, and their nine-month old daughter, Kelly.

Anzu and Honda brought their year old son, Mac.

Marik and Malik brought their four year old daughter, Dorian, and their twin two and a half year old son and daughter, Matt, short for Matthew, and Ishizu, in honor of Malik's older sister who passed away a year before the twins were born.

Ryou and Bakura brought their twin sons, David and Daniel.

Jou and Seto brought their three year old son, Seth, and their two month old daughter, Kisara.

"I think that this get together was a great idea, Anzu." Jou said as he watched the kids play together.

"Well, it had been awhile since the old group had been together, and I thought that it was about time that we did see each other again." Anzu said.

"I'm just glad that the kids are getting along so well." Atemu said.

"Well, their parents are friends so there's no reason for them not be friends." Bakura said.

"You know, I think that we should try to get together a few times a year so that we can see each other, and so that the kids can see each other." Yugi said.

"You know, that sounds like a terrific idea." Ryou said.

"No kidding. We don't see each other enough as it is." Malik agreed.

"I guess we can work out how that goes as time goes on." Seto said.

The group watched as the kids played.

When Yugi and Heba had moved to Domino, they had never expected life to lead them to the point that they were at, but they certainly didn't mind it all.

They were thankful for the new start that they were given that had led them to this point in their lives.

**THE END!**

* * *

That's the end of New Start. I hope that you enjoyed this story.

I'll be starting Mistaken Identity soon.

I'm also going to keep working on Military Separation. I'm hoping to have the next chapter of it up today.

R&R.


End file.
